Secretos de cama
by bruxi
Summary: Porque el placer se intensificaba cuando te dabas cuenta de que estabas con la persona adecuada, y eso les pasaba a ellos, porque se amaban como jamás volverían a amar a nadie. Ni ahora ni nunca [Reto Kinktober 2018]
1. Masks

**¡YAHOI! Sí, ya, lo he dicho ya un par de veces: soy una puta suicida, lo sé, lo admito y lo acepto.**

 **Para los que no sepáis lo que es el Kinktober: es un reto anual consistente en publicar durante el mes de octubre un drabble o viñeta por día, cada uno o una de ellas basado en un fetiche o juego sexual. Y ya, es todo.**

 **Ahora, disfrutad de esta viñeta.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Masks**

* * *

El baile estaba en pleno apogeo. Las risas, los coqueteos algo descarados e incluso las miradas y los roces indecentes, todo ello amparado bajo las ostentosas y amplias máscaras que cada uno de los invitados portaba. Su sencillo antifaz negro resaltaba entre las borlas de seda, los pompones, las piedras preciosas y las plumas de colores.

Claro que él solo buscaba a una en concreto. La localizó enseguida, como si ella tuviera algo, un imán, que lo atraía irremediablemente. Vio su sinuoso cuerpo girarse entre un aleteo de muselina y terciopelo y no perdió tiempo, yendo en su busca.

La siguió hasta perderse por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, oyendo su cantarina risa y sus pasitos de bailarina cada vez que los zapatos tocaban el suelo. La excitación ante la perspectiva de lo que le esperaba, de lo que podría disfrutar en cuanto la atrapara, lo tuvo palpitando de deseo todo el tiempo que tardó en cogerla.

La asió del brazo y los introdujo a ambos en la primera habitación que encontró, cerrando posteriormente tras ellos.

No perdió tiempo y se apoderó del dulzor de su boca, ahogando así la risa femenina. Sonrió contra esos labios que lo volvían loco al ver que ella le correspondía de la misma forma apasionada.

Sus dientes se arrastraron por toda su mejilla hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con delicadeza y haciendo que la respiración de ella se agitara. Sus manos se apropiaron de sus senos, ahuecándolos primero sobre la tela del escote para después tirar con violencia del mismo hacia abajo, liberándolos de su prisión para retorcer los rosados pezones entre sus dedos.

Su amante gimió, abrazándolo más fuerte y él fue consciente más que nunca de lo mucho que deseaba a aquella mujer. Gruñó, besando su garganta, mordiendo su cuello con algo de fuerza cuando unas manos traviesas se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo hasta encontrar la abertura de sus pantalones. Era increíble cómo había podido hacer que ella, poco a poco, fuera perdiendo su timidez con él, convirtiéndose en la licenciosa y apasionada fémina que tenía entre sus brazos.

La sintió rodearlo con su pequeña mano de porcelana y, aun con el guante puesto, era la mar de placentero. Gimió, hundiendo el rostro entre sus pechos, besándolos, chupando sus pezones, meciéndolos con su lengua una y otra vez, provocando que su compañera tuviera que elevar su mano libre para mordérsela, evitando así gritar por el placer que estaba sintiendo, que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

La obligó a soltarlo; acarició sus curvas por encima del vestido hasta levantarle las largas faldas en una caricia lenta, sensual y provocativa que llevó a su mano por toda la blanca piel de sus muslos hasta que dio con el centro mismo de su calor. Enganchó los dedos en las cintas de seda de su ropa interior y tiró, deshaciendo los nudos. Todo sin dejar de mirar para las dos lunas brillantes que se adivinaban bajo la máscara que ella llevaba puesta, lo cual hacía todo más excitante.

Jugar a ser dos desconocidos que se desean intensamente desde luego que lo hacía todo más interesante.

Palpó la humedad entre sus piernas y apenas pudo contener un gemido cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior.

―Estás tan húmeda…―susurró en su oído, con voz ronca. Ella mordió su labio y él no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo, mientras la penetraba de forma lenta con sus dedos, haciéndola suplicar―. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, milady?

―A usted, milord. Dentro de mí. ―Maldijo al escuchar su tono seductor. Le dio la vuelta y, sin poder esperar más, le levantó el vestido enrollándolo en sus caderas y de un envite la penetró. Ella gimió y él gruñó; comenzó a montarla con fuerza, con salvajismo, con movimientos frenéticos mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus caderas para mantenerla firme en su lugar para poder hundirse en ella con comodidad y hasta el fondo.

Ella lo miró por sobre el hombro, clavando sus orbes perlados en él. Él tampoco apartó la mirada, queriendo observar el momento exacto en que alcanzaría el orgasmo.

Vio sus blancos dientes morderse con fuerza de nuevo su carnoso labio, su fina espalda tensarse. Aflojó un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuerpo, llevando una de sus manos hacia aquel punto candente, ahora inflamado. Lo acarició con la yema del dedo en lentos círculos hasta que al fin ella se derrumbó en sus brazos, convulsionándose y sollozando a causa del placer que la asaltaba. Él hizo más lentas sus embestidas, a la par que profundas, queriendo alargar las sensaciones en su cuerpo lo más posible.

Hasta que él mismo no pudo aguantar más, sucumbiendo ante los espasmos del cuerpo femenino sobre su miembro, como si este lo estuviera ordeñando. Siguió embistiéndola varios minutos más, hasta que la última gota de su esencia estuvo en lo más profundo del cuerpo femenino, llenándolo, reclamándolo como suyo.

Las respiraciones agitadas, las ropas desarregladas, el sudor recorriendo sus pieles, el olor a sexo que inundaba la habitación, las máscaras que los hacían unos completos desconocidos…

Todo era parte de un juego, uno que no podían dejar de jugar porque era la única manera que tenían de estar juntos, mediante el placer y el calor de sus cuerpos.

La besó, todavía sin salir de ella, sabiendo que en cuanto lo hiciera tendrían que regresar al bullicio de la fiesta, tendrían que ir cada uno por su lado, anhelando un nuevo encuentro que no sabían cuándo podría darse.

Así que se abrazaron, ninguno queriendo salir de aquella habitación cuyas paredes habían sido testigos mudos de su pasión clandestina. Él acarició su máscara y ella repasó las angulosas líneas de su antifaz, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de aquel cielo azul que parecía estarla devorando.

Puso la mano tras la nuca masculina e hizo una ligera presión, él entendió y bajó el rostro, de nuevo besándola, bebiendo del sabor único de su boca.

Diciéndose con los movimientos de sus labios y de sus lenguas todos los te amo que les habían sido negados hasta el momento.

 **Fin Masks**

* * *

 **Bien, no sé si quedó muy claro lo que quise dar a entender, pero pal caso, mejor una explicación: el tema es que los dos protagonistas, a pesar de que se aman, no están juntos, sino que los han obligado a apartarse el uno del otro, de ahí que solo puedan encontrarse en fiestas concurridas y bajo una máscara, pretendiendo que son otras personas.**

 **Lo explico porque probablemente esta viñeta en particular pueda que tenga continuación en alguna otra, aunque en teoría no tienen por qué tener continuidad entre sí.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review bien sabrosón para poner algo de chispa al mal día que he tenido? Anda, sed bueno, dadme esa alegría para que mañana cuando me despierte empiece el martes con buen pie xD.**

 **Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**

 **P.D.: que sepaís que estaré haciendo esto también en el fandom de _InuYasha_ con mi pareja favorita de dicha serie: el InuKag. Soy una suicida, ya lo he dicho.**


	2. Begging

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo la segunda viñeta. Espero que os guste xD.**

 **(Para aquellos que anden escasos de inglés: _begging_ significa, literalmente, suplicar. Es el gerundio del verbo _to beg_ ).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Begging**

* * *

Estaba que ardía y, si no fuera porque sabía perfectamente la causa de todo el calor que lo quemaba creería que estaba enfermo.

Gimió, sintiendo esos labios suaves y adictivos besar su pecho, su abdomen y el inicio de su vello dorado.

―Mi amor… ―casi pudo oír la sonrisa de satisfacción que ella estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

―Aún no… ―Maldijo para sus adentros al oírla y tuvo que clavar las uñas en el colchón, luchando por controlarse, para controlar el impulso de levantarse, de tomarla entre sus brazos, de tumbarla bajo él y arremeter con violencia contra su cuerpo.

¡¿En qué jodido momento había accedido a aquello?! Si siempre tímida y adorable esposa le había pedido probar algo nuevo en la cama, le había pedido que, por una vez, le dejara el control a ella. Aquello lo había sorprendido sobremanera pero, sintiendo ya la excitación ante la expectativa de lo que su linda cabecita podía estar maquinando le dio un rotundo y aplastante sí.

Y ahora se arrepentía, porque estaba al límite, a punto de romper su promesa de no hacer nada a menos que ella se lo permitiera. Tragó saliva dolorosamente al sentir su cálido aliento rozar su parte más sensible, ahora erguida en todo se esplendor, dura como una roca y caliente como el infierno, latiendo con desesperación.

―Por favor… ―suplicó, con un hilo de voz.

―Aún no. ―El tono firme de su mujer lo excitó todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Eran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que ella hacía valer de esa forma tan rotunda el poder que tenía sobre él que el que hiciera uso de esa misma autoridad durante el sexo era jodidamente caliente y deliciosamente insoportable.

Sintió sus suaves muslos acomodándose sobre los suyos, sus suaves curvas inclinándose sobre él hasta tener sus pezones, duros como piedras, acariciando su torso. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Una mordida en su cuello le dejó una dulce sensación de dolor que voló directamente a su entrepierna, haciéndola palpitar con necesidad.

―Hinata… ―Estaba rozando el borde de la locura―. Por favor, nena… ―La risita femenina lo hizo preguntarse de dónde demonios había salido esa pequeña diablilla que parecía haberse apoderado de su adorable y tierna mujercita.

Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta al sentir la caliente humedad femenina acunar su miembro mientras pequeños besos eran depositados a lo largo de su rostro y de su cuello. Notó la punta ya humedecida por una gota pre-seminal adentrarse peligrosamente en el cálido interior de su amante, pero ahí se quedó, porque ella no siguió adelante, sino que lo mantuvo allí, a la expectativa, esperando.

―Por favor, Hinata, por favor, preciosa… ―rogó, con todos los músculos tensos, luchando contra la primitiva necesidad que sentía de hundirse hasta lo más profundo del interior de la mujer que amaba con locura.

Poco a poco, y tras varios segundos de tortuosa espera, Hinata fue bajando hasta tenerlo penetrando cada fibra de su interior. Tuvo la necesidad de impulsar sus caderas, pero sus pequeñas manos se posaron en su abdomen, haciendo una ligera presión para indicarle que se mantuviera quieto.

Tuvo que respirar hondo, conteniendo las ganas locas que tenía de correrse, de llenarla con su semilla y de reclamar por fin ese cuerpo como tantas veces había hecho desde que se dio cuenta de esa luz que siempre había estado alumbrándolo en silencio, guiándolo sin siquiera él saberlo.

No pudo resistirse más y abrió los ojos, gimiendo ante la visión que lo recibió: su preciosa esposa a horcajadas sobre él, con su largo cabello negro azulado suelto, enmarcando su ovalado rostro, sus ojos perlas brillando del más puro deseo, deseo que sentía por él y no por ningún otro.

―Nena… ―La vio morderse el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba sufriendo, luchando por contener su pasión y su lujuria.

Con manos temblorosas la agarró de las caderas, pidiéndole, suplicándole con la mirada que lo dejara moverse, desatar toda esa pasión que los estaba consumiendo a los dos.

Finalmente ella decidió hacer caso a sus ruegos y empezó a ondular su suave anatomía sobre la de él, en movimientos lentos y pausados, torturándolo si cabe todavía más.

No era suficiente, él quería más, necesitaba más…

―Hinata… necesito…

―Lo sé. ―Sus orbes perlados brillaron con picardía cuando lo miraron―. Sé exactamente lo que necesitas, Naruto-kun. ―Un gruñido brotó de su garganta al escuchar de su boca semejantes palabras en un tono tan provocativo.

Dios, si hubiera sabido antes que su dulce y amorosa Hinata podía ser tan atrevida le habría propuesto antes este tipo de juegos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo el placer más absoluto invadirlo al percatarse de que ese movimiento controlado lo estaba llevando al borde una y otra vez, pero siempre alejándose del mismo en el último momento.

―Hinata… por favor… no aguanto… ―Ella lo besó y él correspondió, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, mostrándole lo que deseaba hacerle con su miembro. Fue entonces cuando una sacudida más fuerte que las demás lo hizo sucumbir en un jadeo que le cortó la respiración. Apretó sus caderas, reteniéndola con fuerza sobre su cuerpo mientras él temblaba, derramando hasta la última gota de su esencia en ella, gruñendo cada vez que una ráfaga de su espeso líquido salía disparado hacia el interior de aquella mujer a la que amaba con locura desmedida.

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, todavía respirando agitadamente. Abrió los ojos y sonrió de medio lado al ver a la causante del orgasmo más explosivo de toda su vida.

Elevó las manos hasta acunar su precioso rostro.

―La próxima vez seré yo el torturador en vez del torturado. ―Su risa cantarina resonó en todos los rincones de la habitación, calentando también su alma y su corazón.

Dios santo, como la amaba.

Y por ello se prestaría con gusto a ser torturado de nuevo si por algún casual Hianta querría repetir la experiencia.

 **Fin Begging**

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé si habré sabido plasmar bien la idea, espero que sí xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un precioso review dándome vuestra sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**


	3. Sensory deprivation

**¡YAHOI! Aquí dejo la tercera. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sensory deprivation**

* * *

Sintió esas manos ásperas, grandes y cálidas acariciar su espalda hasta posarse en sus hombros. Notó como su largo pelo era removido hacia un lado para acto seguido un beso suave, apenas un roce, ser depositado en su nuca, ahora desnuda.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando las manos volvieron a bajar a lo largo de sus costados, acariciándola, apenas rozándola, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración ante la expectativa. Se humedeció los labios y giró la cabeza.

Quería verlo… quería…

―No. ―El susurro ronco, seductor, la hizo gemir―. Hoy es mi turno. ―Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus dedos encontraron la abertura entre sus muslos, hundiéndose en ella con lentitud hasta los nudillos. Se arqueó hacia atrás y gimió, desesperada cuando él empezó a moverlos.

―Qui-quiero verte…―consiguió articular, entre gemidos y jadeos. Lo oyó reír y su corazón se aceleró. Apretó con fuerza el borde del cabecero de la cama, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar al ritmo de sus dedos. La otra mano masculina subió hasta cogerle un pecho y estrujarlo, haciendo que ella se arqueara todavía más.

Poco a poco él retiró la mano de su intimidad y eso la hizo soltar un quejido. Fue tumbada suavemente sobre el mullido colchón y, de pronto, se vio privada el calor del cuerpo de su amante. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y levantó los brazos, moviéndolos en su búsqueda, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía de necesidad.

El verse privada de un sentido como la vista, tan necesario para ella y los de su clan, era casi una tortura, una que se había tornado en más que deliciosa.

―Naruto-kun… ―llamó, en voz baja, temerosa de romper la magia si hablaba demasiado alto. Escuchó de nuevo su risa y enseguida lo tuvo nuevamente sobre ella, besándola por todas partes, adorando su cuerpo. Notó su aliento cálido en el mismo centro de su feminidad y la expectativa ante lo que le esperaba la hizo gemir de nuevo.

―Si pudieras verte ahora… ―Su voz teñida del más puro deseo la hizo soltar otro gemido. Lo necesitaba, así que levantó las caderas, indicándolo que su cuerpo anhelaba. Naruto volvió a reír. Reptó de nuevo hacia su rostro, besándola mientras su mano regresaba a su tarea de masturbarla donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Cuando ya la tenía jadeando, al borde del precipicio, retiró sus dedos y, sin previo aviso, la penetró, haciéndolo a él jadear y a ella gritar. No pudo evitar sonreír perversamente―. ¿Ya?

―T-tú- ¡Dios!―Cualquier queja quedó ahogada cuando él se movió con fuerza dentro de ella―. Naruto-kun…

―Eres preciosa… y tan mía… ―Hinata lo abrazó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, empezando a contonearse al mismo ritmo que él.

―Sí… ―suspiraba―.Sí… ―No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el paraíso, juntos.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella, luchando por recuperar la respiración. Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte, no queriendo que se alejara, no queriendo dejar de sentir el agradable peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

―Te amo―le susurró la voz masculina en el oído. La tela que le cubría los ojos se humedeció a causa de un par de traviesas y repentinas lágrimas.

―Y-yo también te amo. Siempre.

 **Fin Sensory deprivation**

* * *

 **¡Y llegamos al tercero! ¡Bien! ¿Qué os parecido? ¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros maravillosos reviews los cuales me hacen muy, pero que muy, muy feliz? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Mirror sex

**¡YAHOI! Por aquí dejo el cuarto.**

 **Dios, me siento una total y absoluta pervertida escribiendo estas viñetas, pero también me encanta y, por supuesto, no dejaré de hacerlo. Era algo que tenía pendiente desde el año pasado xD.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Mirror sex**

* * *

Siente las caricias por todo su cuerpo, las manos cálidas y amables que siempre la sostenían como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo por sobre sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pechos, su estómago…

Hasta llegar a sus piernas. Nota como él hace presión y, a pesar de su resistencia, él consigue separarlas, abrirlas para él.

Gime cuando unos labios besan su cuello y una lengua traviesa lame el contorno de su oído. Sus dedos se abren paso hasta su intimidad, introduciéndose en ella con lentitud mientras un pulgar frota el pequeño capullo escondido por sus rizos oscuros.

―Mmm… ―Una ola de calor la recorre cuando su aliento caliente choca contra su piel―. Hinata... abre los ojos…―Ella niega. No quiere hacerlo porque sabe lo que encontrará si lo hace y, aun a pesar de los años compartidos, hay ciertas cosas que todavía le dan una tremenda vergüenza―. Vamos, para mí. ―Los dedos masculinos se hunden más en ella; Hinata gime y también lo hace su amante, al comprobar que, a pesar de todo, ella lo desea. Le desea―. Abre los ojos, preciosa. ―Vuelve a negar.

Entonces él detiene su mano y ella contiene la respiración, con la frustración invadiéndola. Lo oye reír y aprieta los ojos, negándose todavía a cumplir su pequeño capricho, aunque se quede con las ganas.

―Cabezona. ―La mano libre estruja uno de sus senos con fuerza, apretando el duro pezón entre los dedos índice y pulgar; Hinata jadea pero no cede. La mano que todavía está entre sus piernas reanuda sus movimientos hasta tenerla temblando, pero nunca permitiendo la liberación―. Abre los ojos. ―Ahora él sostiene sus piernas por debajo de los muslos. Intenta impedir lo que sabe que tiene intención de hacer, pero no puede.

Su marido es mucho más fuerte que ella y, aunque podría dejarlo fuera de combate si quisiera con un ligero toque de sus dedos, él sabe que ella nunca lo hará, nunca lo heriría, ni física ni mentalmente, no a propósito.

Por eso se aprovecha de ella, de su amor por él, de su necesidad de sentirlo para hacerla hacer cosas que ni en sus sueños más descarados habría siquiera imaginado.

Sus piernas son abiertas aún más. Siente como es levantada y como su miembro viril, ahora duro y caliente, se roza contra su entrada, haciéndola soltar un gemido de pura necesidad.

―Por favor, Hinata, abre los ojos. Por mí. ―Su tono seductor penetra hasta lo más profundo de su mente, provocando su rendición.

Porque lo desea, lo desea con fuerza desmedida.

Así acaba cediendo, pasando por alto todo su pudor.

Lentamente sus orbes perlados se abren, solo para encontrarse con la imagen más erótica que había visto en su joven vida.

Su marido sentado tras ella, sosteniéndola, los músculos de sus brazos contraídos a causa del esfuerzo de mantenerla en el aire. Su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro, con esa sonrisa pícara y algo socarrona que suele poner cuando hacen el amor; sus orbes azules brillando, de excitación y deseo.

Baja la vista poco a poco hasta dar con algo que, aunque también la hace enrojecer furiosamente, le provoca un tenue cosquilleo: el miembro de su amado, posicionado bajo su centro, con la punta apenas metida dentro.

Poco a poco él la va bajando sobre él, introduciéndose centímetro a centímetro en su interior. Aunque quiere Hinata no puede dejar de mirar con morbosa curiosidad, viendo como es invadida poco a poco, uniéndose al hombre al que ama desde que tiene uso de razón.

Cuando al fin quedan irremediablemente unidos ambos gimen.

―¿Nos estás viendo, Hinata?

―Naruto-kun… ―Su tono, aunque pretende ser una débil protesta, es más una súplica en medio de un gemido. El cuerpo masculino vibra con una risa ronca que provoca que ella también tiemble, como consecuencia de la unión de ambas anatomías.

Entonces ella siente como empieza a ser movida, a subir y a bajar. No puede evitarlo, jadea, observándolo todo en aquel enorme espejo que le devuelve su reflejo, haciendo que todo sea más excitante.

El orgasmo la sobreviene en una explosión incontrolable que hace que los dedos de sus pies se contraigan y que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, hasta quedar apoyada sobre uno de los bronceados hombros de Naruto.

Solo entonces él se permite impulsarse hacia arriba entre gruñidos y fuertes embestidas, mirando, observando las paredes de su esposa contraerse, atrapándolo, hasta que al fin él también se libera, dejándose ir en el interior de su mujer, dándose cuenta de que algo del espeso líquido blanco se escurre entre los pliegues femeninos, mojándolo también a él.

Ojalá tuviera una cámara de fotos, piensa, porque es la imagen de Hinata más jodidamente caliente que ha tenido el placer de contemplar.

Y es suya. Tan solo suya.

Exclusivamente suya.

Nada más que suya.

 **Fin Mirror sex**

* * *

 **Bueno, ojalá os haya gustado. ¿Me dejáis un review contándome qué os ha parecido? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Feet

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y ya el quinto!**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Feet**

* * *

Pies pequeños, blancos, delicados. De bailarina.

Pies juguetones, que se movían al compás de sus movimientos elegantes y suaves.

Había sido lo primero que había podido contemplar de su pequeño cuerpo, y solo por pura casualidad, cuando la había cogido desprevenida refrescándose en el lago en una soleada mañana de verano.

Creyendo que nadie la estaba observando, la había visto despojarse de las botas y las medias de seda, dejándolo todo pulcramente ordenado en la orilla. Luego se había levantado un poco las largas faldas del vestido, dejando a la vista aquellos apéndices perfectos, con sus dedos flexionados ligeramente cuando se sentó sobre el mullido césped para hundirlos finalmente en el agua.

El gemido de satisfacción de ella fue a la par con el de él. Porque, sin que ella lo supiera, había sido un movimiento de lo más sensual y erótico.

Así que por eso ahora se dedicaba a adorarlos: sus manos, que a veces le parecían demasiado grandes y toscas para tan frágiles extremidades, le masajeaban con extremo cuidado y delicadeza la sensible planta así como el pequeño hueso del empeine.

Sus ojos la observaron mientras llevaba a cabo aquel ritual que, aunque posterior al acto carnal, siempre desencadenaba en un nuevo aluvión de pasión incontenible.

Los suspiros de placer por lo que sus manos le estaban haciendo en los agarrotados músculos eran más que suficientes para despertar su libido.

Dejó con suavidad el pie izquierdo sobre las mullidas mantas, revueltas, de la cama y tomó el derecho entre sus manos. Con el dedo resiguió la ligera curvatura del tobillo así como la de su empeine, mientras que el pulgar de la otra mano acarició con lentitud y parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo, los pequeños dedos desnudos.

Una risita femenina le indicó que le había provocado cosquillas y sonrió, inclinándose a besarle las puntas donde las uñas perfectamente cortadas y limadas apenas le rozaron.

Aquellos gestos, tan poco habituales debido al escaso tiempo que tenían para estar juntos, eran por lo mismo tremendamente apreciados, por ambos.

La mujer se incorporó un poco sobre los blandos almohadones hasta dar con aquellos ojos azules que no habían dejado de mirarla en ningún momento. Sonrió, advirtiendo que los dedos masculinos no habían dejado de acariciar su pie en ningún momento.

―Creo que estás obsesionado con mis pies. ―Una risa ronca procedente del pecho masculino hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

―Es lo más bonito de tu cuerpo, te lo he dicho muchas veces. ―Y como para remarcas sus palabras besó con ternura la planta de su pie. Sus labios calientes se quedaron ahí, mientras sus ojos la observaban.

Ella se sonrojó por la intimidad que desprendía aquella simple caricia, sintiendo su corazón latir deprisa al percibir absoluta adoración en esos orbes que lograban hipnotizarla hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo y de todos, salvo de él.

Cerró los ojos cuando la boca masculina empezó a reptar por su pie, mordisqueando la sensible piel de su tobillo.

Sonrió, abandonándose en los brazos de aquel al que amaba con todo su corazón, pero que el destino se había empeñado en que no fuera suyo, a pesar de los sentimientos que ambos compartían.

Pero no importaba.

Porque estaba segura de que si en esta vida no podían estar juntos lo estarían en la siguiente.

 **Fin Feet**

* * *

 **Bueno, realmente no tengo nada que decir. Solo pediros que me dejéis un precioso review que me alegre el día. Por favor. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	6. Corset

**¡YAHOI! Por aquí dejo el... *mira la fecha de hoy* ¡sexto! ¡Sí, eso, el sexto!**

 **Ya no sé ni en qué día vivo. Qué triste...**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Corset**

* * *

Se relamió los labios nada más verla, quitándose con deliberada lentitud la fina bata de seda, excitándose al instante ante lo que la vista le regaló.

La preciosa mujer a la que amaba, enfundada nada más que en un apretado corsé blanco, bordado con intrincadas figuras en tono marfil, con los bordes del mismo ribeteados con hilo dorado, uniéndose todo ello en un coqueto lacito del mismo tono que el hilo, frunciendo todavía más la unión de sus perfectos pechos, haciendo que estos casi desbordaran por encima de la prenda.

Vagó su mirada lentamente por todo el torso femenino, admirando la manera tan suave en que los calzones de seda le abrazaban los muslos, algo regordetes, recordándole lo mucho que le gustaba morder la tierna carne, dejando así una marca de pura posesión masculina oculta ante las mismas narices de todo el mundo. Incluido el estúpido de su marido y la insufrible de su propia esposa.

Apartando esos pensamientos avanzó hacia ella, apoderándose de sus caderas y pegándola a él, queriendo que sintiera la evidencia misma de su deseo.

―Lo has hecho a propósito―la acusó, con voz ronca, mientras se afanaba en besar el níveo cuello. Ella sonrió, dejándose hacer, abrazándolo con fuerza, no queriendo que se separara, nunca.

―Creí que debía ponérmelo. Hoy es un día especial. ―Dejó un último beso en su hombro descubierto para luego recorrer el mismo camino pero en sentido contrario, ascendiendo hasta esos dulces labios que anhelaba besar a todas horas.

Sus manos tantearon la parte trasera del corsé hasta dar con los corchetes y empezar a desabrocharlos, uno a uno, con deliberada lentitud.

―Como la primera vez―suspiró él, volviendo a besarla. Unas traviesas lágrimas quisieron escapar de los orbes femeninos, pero consiguió retenerlas.

Sí, aquel día se cumplían exactamente tres años desde esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos, desde que ella, no siendo más que una debutante en su primera Temporada, le había entregado a ese hombre no solo su virtud sino también su alma y su corazón, conociendo la dicha más absoluta al saberse correspondida con la misma pasión e intensidad.

Pero a pesar de todo no habían podido estar juntos. Por eso se reunían en secreto cada que podían, o se escabullían en las fiestas más concurridas para poder pasar unos minutos a solas, sabiendo que entre tanta gente nadie los echaría de menos.

Y por este día tan especial era que se habían atrevido a arriesgarse a verse y ella se había puesto aquel mismo corsé que llevaba cuando dejó de ser inocente para convertirse en mujer. Estaba pasado de moda, pero lo guardaba en un rincón de su armario como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

Suspiró, sintiendo los cálidos masculinos rozarle la parte baja de la espalda cuando el último corchete fue soltado. Poco a poco el corsé fue siendo retirado de su torso, dejando descubiertos sus senos, los cuales cayeron en una pequeña sacudida que excitó aún más a su amante.

Se acercó a besarla, levantándola en brazos para depositarla sobre la cama, entre los suaves almohadones de plumas y las sábanas de lino. Con el corsé aún en la mano, se cernió sobre su cuerpo, llevándoselo a los labios y besando el lacito que lo adornaba, para inmediatamente besarla a ella.

Pronto la pasión los consumió en oleadas de placer incontrolables, haciéndolos gritar, gemir, suspirar y jadear.

―Nunca―le dijo mientras se enterraba hondamente en su interior―te deshagas―salió de ella solo para volver a entrar con más fuerza, haciéndola arquearse―de ese corsé. ―El clímax la golpeó, teniendo que sujetarse al cabecero de la cama mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo el hombre al que amaba con todo su ser también sucumbía, llenándola con su simiente.

Rogó porque la misma diera fruto, como tantas veces había hecho ya anteriormente.

Si no lo podía tener a él al menos quería una parte suya. Un pequeño ser al que amar en su lugar todos los días, que le recordara que a pesar de la distancia y de los impedimentos él la amaba.

Y, por supuesto, jamás se desharía de ese corsé.

No mientras viviera.

 **Fin Corset**

* * *

 **Bien, no sé realmente qué comentar o qué deciros... Sé que no están siendo muy excitantes, pero estos últimos prompts que escogí tampoco es que se me prestaran mucho para ello xD. Aún así espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Por cierto, podéis imaginar a quienes más os guste odiar para los papeles del marido de Hinata y la mujer de Naruto. Lo dejo a vuestra elección xD.**

 **Y sí, este y el anterior son continuación del primero. Seguramente ya mañana podré escribir algo más... subido de tono.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review dándome vuestra más sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	7. Praise-kink

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y aquí está el séptimo!**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Praise-kink**

* * *

Gimió al sentir las fuertes y cálidas manos de su esposo recorrerla entera, adorándola, mimándola.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hinata?―Se mordió el labio inferior al oírlo, con ese tono ronco, pícaro y seductor que la volvía loca.

―Qui-quiero… ―Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Ardía de pura necesidad, necesidad por ese hombre que amaba con locura, a pesar de que le encantaba torturarla cuando ella más lo quería, lo necesitaba―. Qui-quiero… q-que me toques… ―Las mejillas se le calentaron al decirlo y su marido sonrió.

―¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?―Repasó con la yema del dedo el contorno de uno de sus preciosos pechos―. ¿O aquí?―Ahuecó la mano en su sexo sin llegar a tocarlo del todo, tan solo sintiendo los rizos oscuros hacerle cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Hinata gimió―. Si no me dices lo que quieres, no puedo complacerte, preciosa. No soy adivino. ―Hinata volvió a gemir, de pura frustración.

Maldito fuera. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería, lo que le gustaba que le hiciera. ¿Por qué la hacía pasar vergüenza diciéndoselo?

―Ya… ya lo sabes… ―se atrevió a decir. Él rio―. ¡Naruto-kun!―lo increpó ella, roja de vergüenza y también de enfado. Su marido chascó la lengua, negando. Acercó la boca a la oreja femenina, lamiéndola, para luego susurrar:

―Me gusta que me lo digas, Hi-na-ta. ―Enrojeció aún más. Cerró los ojos, volviéndose a morder el labio inferior.

―Qui-quiero… quiero que me beses… l-los pechos. ―Su cara ardió y tuvo que tapársela con las manos, temblando de la más pura vergüenza. Naruto sonrió y se inclinó sobre su mujer.

―Deseo concedido―murmuró, antes de afanarse en besar uno de sus pálidos senos. Los besó y acarició con los labios, pero nunca llegando a los pezones, sabiendo que eso la frustraría todavía más. Hinata gimió.

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―Él paró sus caricias―. M-mis… ―La palabra se le atascó en la garganta.

―¿Si, mi amor?―El tono inocente de él la hizo gemir de nuevo.

―Pezones…―dijo, en apenas un susurro audible. Naruto, quien había desarrollado un sentido del oído increíble desde que estaba con ella para poder entenderla cuando la vergüenza le ganaba, la oyó perfectamente. Sonrió.

―Son preciosos ¿sabías? Duros, con las puntas oscuras. ―Hinata lo miró, avergonzada pero también excitada. Clavó las uñas en el colchón.

―M-mételos… ―Apretó los ojos, aquello era lo más vergonzoso que la había hecho hacer o decir jamás―. E-en tu boca. ―Naruto amplió su sonrisa y cumplió su orden, empezando a juguetear con ellos con la punta de la lengua, rodeándolos, lamiéndolos para finalmente chuparlos y succionarlos, mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos marcados.

Hinata gemía y se retorcía bajo él de una forma tan erótica que hizo a su miembro hincharse más de lo que ya estaba, con el deseo palpitante de querer enterrarse en ese cuerpo que le pertenecía solo y exclusivamente a él.

Pero hoy no, no lo haría a menos que ella se lo pidiera, porque su placer también consistía en darle placer a ella. Le encantaba verla disfrutar de sus caricias, con ese encantador sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Era increíble que siguiera siendo tímida a pesar de todas las veces que ya habían estado así antes.

―Me encantan tus pechos ¿lo sabías?―Hinata se sonrojó, pero también sintió un agradable cosquilleo calentarle el corazón ante su afirmación. Siempre había despreciado su cuerpo por ser demasiado generoso, por todas partes. No era delgada, creía que tenía unos senos demasiado grandes, su trasero tenía vida propia y sus muslos eran más bien regordetes. Tampoco era alta y su pelo era soso.

Pero su marido conseguía que todas esas inseguridad que la habían acompañado durante toda su vida desaparecieran con tan solo un beso, una caricia o una palabra suyos.

―Naruto-kun…

―¿Qué más, Hinata? ¿Qué más quieres, mi amor?―Volvió a humedecerse los labios.

―Tócame… y bésame… ―Puso las manos en los anchos y bronceados hombros masculinos, empujándolo hacia abajo, hacia su intimidad―… ahí. ―Las pupilas de su amado se dilataron hasta tal punto que el negro prácticamente se tragaba al azul por completo.

No perdió tiempo e hizo lo que le pedía, enterrando la cara entre sus piernas para darle todo el placer que ella se merecía y más donde sabía más lo necesitaba.

La penetró con los dedos mientras sus dientes y su lengua se afanaban en su clítoris, inflamándolo. Hinata sintió la familiar sensación del orgasmo acercarse y levantó las caderas, gimiendo sin parar, suplicando.

―¡Sí, sí, sí!―Naruto gruñó al escucharla tan entregada, tan perdida en el placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Moría por hundirse hasta el fondo en ese cuerpo que adoraba, por sentir ese calor y esa humedad excitantes acunándolo. Estaba tan duro que creía que iba a explotar, pero esa noche era para Hinata, para complacerla a ella y solo a ella.

Levantó los ojos sin dejar de trabajar en su sexo, observándola arquearse, gemir y retorcerse. Sacó los dedos de su interior y le sujetó los muslos, haciendo ir más deprisa a su lengua, afanándose en proporcionarle el ansiado orgasmo que ella le pedía con sus súplicas y sus gemidos.

Finalmente Hinata se tensó, para luego sacudirse contra su boca. Sintió el dulce néctar de su cuerpo invadir su paladar y bebió de él como si fuera la propia fuente de la vida.

―Deliciosa―dijo, recogiendo un poco de ese líquido con sus dedos para llevárselos a la boca y lamerlos con deleite. A Hinata se le cortó la respiración al verlo hacer eso.

―Naruto-kun…

―¿Sí?―Hinata se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, todavía con el rojo invadiendo su rostro, el sudor recorriendo su piel. Había sido el orgasmo más increíble que había tenido nunca. Pero ahora quería más. Necesitaba más.

―Te quiero… te quiero dentro de mí. ―Maldijo al escucharla con ese tono bajito, teñido de vergüenza, encantadoramente tímido.

No pudo resistirse más. Levantó sus piernas, abriéndolas para él y, sujetándola por la parte interior de las rodillas, se hundió en ella hasta lo más profundo.

―¡Dios, estás tan mojada!―gimió Naruto, empujando con fuerza. Salió casi por completo solo para volver a entrar de un solo envite, golpeando ese punto que la hacía gritar.

―¡Naruto-kun! ¡N-no pares!

―¡Nunca! ¡Dios mío!―La embistió rápido, duro, necesitando liberar toda la tensión acumulada, pero sin perderse ni un solo gesto de ella.

Porque Hinata retorciéndose, gimiendo su nombre, clamando por más, arqueándose para ofrecerle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que ella era, era lo único que quería en la vida, lo que necesitaba para saber que ella lo amaba con la misma pasión e intensidad con que él lo hacía.

El orgasmo golpeó a su mujer por segunda vez, haciéndola gritar y jadear. Él no pudo parar, no cuando sentía su dulce sexo apretarlo, haciéndolo sucumbir con un gemido ronco que los hizo temblar a ambos. Hinata lo abrazó con las piernas, queriendo que hasta la última gota de su semen quedara dentro de ella.

Porque si había algo que anhelaba con todo su corazón era llevar en su vientre la confirmación de que todo aquello era real, de que estaba casada con el amor de su vida y de que él también la amaba a ella.

 **Fin Praise-kink**

* * *

 **Bueno... no sé si ha quedado clara la idea, pero el prompt que escogí se supone que va de que uno de los miembros de la pareja disfruta simplemente con el hecho de proporcionarle placer al otro. Así que eso es lo que hace Naruto. Es feliz solo con poder complacer a su Hinata xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un precioso review contándome qué os ha parecido? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	8. Angry sex

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y aquí va el octavo!**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Angry sex**

* * *

No podía soportarlo más. Definitivamente no. Algo iba a explotar dentro de él de un momento a otro y no se refería precisamente a Kurama. En esos momentos, detestaba profundamente ser el Hokage de Konoha. Si no fuera por su maldito cargo…

Miró una vez más en su dirección y gruñó, tensando tanto la mandíbula que pensó que le iban a saltar todos los dientes en pedazos. Shikamaru parecía advertir su estado de ánimo, porque se esforzaba por mantener a todos los invitados alejados de su persona, cosa que agradecía. No tenía ganas ningunas de ser amable, ni diplomático, ni de sostener una charla insustancial con gente de la que apenas conocía el nombre.

Claro que uno de esos fantoches estaba a puntito de conocer el _suave_ tacto de su puño en su cara _en ese mismo jodido instante_.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la mirada de advertencia de Shikamaru y maldijo para sus adentros, gruñendo una vez más, conteniendo las _enormes_ y casi incontrolables ganas de destrozar algo o, más específicamente, _a alguien_.

Volvió a mirar en la misma dirección a la que llevaba mirando todo el rato, volviendo a sentir el rugido de la sangre en sus venas. Sentía en su interior el furioso empuje de su chakra, clamando por salir en una violenta explosión. Tan furioso estaba que incluso Kurama estaba bien calladito, cuando normalmente estaría burlándose de su turbación.

El colmo de los colmos fue cuando, al volver a fijarse en el cuadro que tenía delante, vio sus pálidas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Solo él y nadie más que él tenía el derecho de hacerla sonrojarse. Esos sonrojos y esa sonrisa tímida le pertenecían exclusivamente a él, solo a él.

Atravesó la estancia en dos zancadas y la tomó bruscamente del brazo. Sus bonitos ojos perlas lo miraron, sorprendidos por la brutalidad de su agarre.

―Discúlpeme, necesito hablar un momento con mi mujer―siseó, remarcando claramente las dos últimas palabras. Sin dar tiempo a réplicas la arrastró por todo el salón hasta salir al pasillo, donde siguió llevándola.

―Na-Naruto-kun… e-espera… ―No hizo caso, con toda su sangre corriendo vertiginosa en sus venas. La llevó consigo durante todo el camino, prácticamente flotando en el aire, evidenciando así la más que obvia diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho de manera tan violenta que casi la arranca de los goznes, solo para cerrarla de un tremendo portazo que hizo temblar la estructura de la Torre Hokage hasta los mismos cimientos.

La empujó contra la pared con tal fuerza que tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor al sentir el impacto contra su fina espalda. Abrió la boca para hablar, enfadada, para recriminarle por su deplorable comportamiento para con los invitados, para preguntarle a santo de qué venía aquel arrebato de furia.

Pero todo murió cuando él la besó con tal brutalidad que le hizo sangre en los labios. El quejido de dolor que salió de su garganta hizo que su boca se abriera más, permitiendo así la invasión de la lengua masculina. La saboreó con ira, apretándola contra la pared con su duro cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni espacio para moverse.

Intentó subir las manos para apartarlo pero sus fuertes manos ataparon sus muñecas, reteniéndola. Hizo más fuerza con su cuerpo para impedir que escapara y subió las manos hasta las solapas del hermoso kimono que llevaba.

Hinata dio un chillido de sorpresa cuando él desgarró la prenda, dejándola totalmente destrozada en la parte superior. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de indignación.

―¡Naruto-kun! ¡Basta!―protestó, cuando él hizo caso omiso de su enfado, pasando a morder su cuello. Hinata cerró los ojos, luchando por mantener el control y no ceder al calor que estaba empezando a sentir y al bulto duro como una roca que se clavaba contra su estómago.

Ahogó un gemido cuando sus senos fueron estrujados sin consideración alguna y sus pezones pellizcados con tal fuerza que unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

―B-basta…―protestó, con voz débil, preguntándose qué demonios habría ocurrido para desatar semejante comportamiento en su tierno esposo.

Sintió el obi siendo arrancado de su cuerpo junto con los trozos que quedaban del kimono, cayendo todo al suelo en un amasijo irreconocible de tela.

―Te gusta coquetear ¿eh?―Sus palabras, teñidas de la ira más absoluta, descolocaron a Hinata. Los ojos azules de su marido la observaron un momento antes de volver a besarla nuevamente, con la misma pasión y furia anteriores.

Hinata tardó unos segundos más en procesar la frase que le había soltado. ¿Coquetear? ¿Con quién?

Sintió una mano colarse por su ropa interior y un dedo hurgar en sus pliegues. Gimió, arqueándose, no pudo evitarlo.

―Pero yo sé lo que te gusta. ―El tono ronco, lleno de pura excitación masculina, hizo que se humedeciera―. ¿Lo ves? Ya estás mojada, Hi-na-ta. ―Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir de nuevo las mordidas en su cuello, mientras dos de los dedos de su marido se hundían en ella hasta los nudillos, penetrándola con movimientos lentos, torturantes―. Solo yo puedo provocarte esto, solo yo puedo verte así. ―Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse los orbes azules de su esposo fijos en su persona, observándola con deseo, con la respiración agitada. El canto de los dedos que la penetraban rozaban como sin quererlo su inflamado clítoris, haciéndolo palpitar, anhelando que la tocara allí donde más lo necesitaba.

―Naruto-kun… ―gimió. La lengua masculina jugueteó con sus pezones, torturándola.

Cuando creyó que no podía más los dedos de Naruto se retiraron de su interior. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera y un botón siendo desabrochados y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse a su esposo pegado a ella, con la respiración acelerada haciéndole cosquillas en su coronilla mientras sentía la húmeda punta de su sexo rozar el suyo, tentándola, acariciando aquel punto necesitado de atención.

―Naruto-kun… ―Gimió, adivinando que él estaría acariciándose a sí mismo mientras la tenía a su merced.

―¡Tú eres mía!―Le levantó una de sus piernas y la penetró de golpe y hasta el fondo, sin previo aviso, haciéndola gritar de éxtasis al sentirlo dentro de sí en todo su esplendor.

Naruto empezó a azotarla sin piedad contra la pared, embistiéndola con ferocidad. Sus gemidos y sus gruñidos invadían el despacho, pero a ninguno parecía importarles estar haciendo ruido, perdidos como estaban en el placer de sus cuerpos.

El clímax la golpeó y tuvo que enterrar el rostro en el duro pecho de su marido, ahogando así los jadeos y los gemidos en la chaqueta naranja que él aún llevaba puesta. Naruto se pegó aún más a ella, gruñendo, jadeando.

―Eres mía, eres mía, eres mía―repetía una y otra vez mientras se enterraba en su interior sin piedad.

Con un último gemido ronco él también alcanzó el orgasmo. Hinata sintió los espasmos de su miembro mientras este se sacudía dentro de su sexo, derramándose en ella y no permitiendo que ni una sola gota se echara a perder. Quería llenarla de su semen, quería que el olor de su esencia se impregnara en toda ella desde dentro, quería que se notara que esa preciosa mujer ya tenía dueño y era él.

Poco a poco las respiraciones se fueron calmando y, tras el azote imprevisto de deseo y lujuria, Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer, en parte de enfado y en parte de vergüenza.

―¡Naruto-kun!―exclamó, pellizcándole las mejillas. Él pareció salir de su ensoñación al oírla, tardando un poco más en salir de ese dulce paraíso en el que la pasión siempre lo sumía tras un encuentro íntimo con su esposa―. ¡No puedes-

―Le sonreíste―gruñó, sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Todavía enterrado hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, se pegó más a ella, haciendo que el roce contra la sensible carne femenina provocara en Hinata un involuntario espasmo de placer―. Coqueteaste con él ¡te sonrojaste por otro que no era yo!―acusó. Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Ah?―Naruto se movió, embistiéndola de nuevo y por ende haciéndola chocar con violencia una vez más contra la pared. Hinata cerró los ojos, intentando por todos los medios disimular el escalofrío placentero que le bajó por la espalda.

Naruto la besó, exigiendo que abriera la boca para él, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta y mordiendo sus labios con fuerza cuando detuvo la caricia.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo. ―Ahora fue Hinata la que se enfadó. Intentó por todos los medios quitárselo de encima, golpeándolo en los hombros, aunque sabía que era inútil. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Podría hacer uso del puño suave para apartarlo, pero nunca jamás lo atacaría. Y el muy maldito lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

―¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!―soltó, airada, sacando a relucir ese carácter que escondía y que en muy escasas ocasiones dejaba salir a la superficie. Su arrebato provocó una nueva ola de excitación en Naruto, que volvió a besarla de forma salvaje al mismo tiempo que se movía contra ella una vez más, ahogando el gemido en su boca.

―Si me desobedeces… ―La sujetó firmemente de los glúteos, clavando los dedos en la perfecta redondez de su culo―. Te traeré aquí y te haré el amor las veces que sea necesario hasta que lo comprendas. ―Acercó los labios a su oído y sopló en la oreja, estremeciéndola―. Tú eres mía, Hinata Uzumaki. No lo olvides. ―Y Hinata no pudo hacer más que asentir, embriagada por el sentimiento tan intenso que se mostraba en los orbes azules del hombre que siempre había amado.

Porque él también la amaba. Aunque a veces su forma de demostrarlo no fuera la más ortodoxa.

 **Fin Angry sex**

* * *

 **¡No me juzguéis, plis! Al principio tenía otra idea en mente, pero no me acababa de encajar bien en la cabeza y además quería escribir algo con Naruto siendo ya Hokage, así que, bueno, ahí lo tenéis. Sé que por norma general hay a mucha gente que le molestan las escenas de sexo tan... duro (?). Pero espero que, aun a pesar, haya gustado.**

 **También quiero pedir disculpas por tardar más de lo que normalmente hago en subir este capítulo. Pero hoy me apetecía tomarme las cosas con más calma, así que en vez de llegar a casa y ponerme a escribir a primera hora como suelo hacer, decidí que primero desayunaría mientras leía tranquilamente y sin prisas. Y ¿qué cojones? Lo necesitaba. Ando acelerada por algo en concreto que bulle en mi cabecita y necesitaba sacarme los nervios antes de que me diera un patatús. Escribir esto ha ayudado a sacar el estrés, por cierto xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review contándome vuestra opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	9. Titfucking

**¡YAHOI! Aquí va el noveno.**

 **¿Sabéis que me estoy empezando a sentir como una total y absoluta pervertida?**

 **Lo peor de todo es que me encanta escribir estas viñetas, aunque esté descubriendo que tengo una mente más perversa de la que pensaba (?).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Titfucking**

* * *

―Hinata… ―El gemido que salió de su garganta envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la aludida. Pocas eran las veces en las que se atrevía a tomar el control durante los encuentros íntimos con su marido, pero cuando lo hacía él parecía excitarse con más facilidad, justo como ahora.

Se humedeció los labios, observando su miembro erguido frente a sus ojos. Su marido se aferró con fuerza a los bordes de la cama, clavando las uñas en el colchón, con la respiración agitada, expectante ante lo que su tímida y tierna esposa estaría pensando en hacerle.

Hinata elevó una mano hasta rodearlo por completo, haciendo una ligera presión que lo hizo gemir de nuevo. Lo sintió latir entre sus dedos y ella misma no pudo evitar humedecerse. Lo acarició unos momentos, deleitándose con los suspiros y los gemidos de placer que su toque causaba en el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

―Hinata… ―Entonces ella se acercó a él, quedando medio en cuclillas. Depositó un pequeño beso en su estómago, sobre uno de los caracteres que adornaban aquel sello que portaba desde que era apenas un recién nacido. Naruto se estremeció, sintiendo el corazón estrujársele, sabiendo que esa era la forma de hacerle saber que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado y que seguiría haciéndolo por muchos, muchos años más.

Pero entonces vio sus pequeñas manos reptar por su vientre plano, hasta alcanzar sus generosos senos. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y las pupilas se le dilataron al verla tomar ambos pechos con sus manos, rozando como sin querer los pezones con las yemas de sus dedos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué demonios se proponía, Hinata levantó esos dos preciosos montículos, separándolos un tanto y dejando que cayeran de nuevo, pero esta vez abrazando su dura y palpitante necesidad.

Naruto jadeó, observando la punta de su miembro apenas sobresaliendo entre los pechos de su mujer. Apoyó las manos en sus estrechos hombros, abriendo la boca para decirle que se levantara, que no era necesario que hiciera eso sabiendo lo mucho que seguramente la estaba incomodando, a pesar de que era una de sus más secretas fantasías y de que la imagen de Hinata haciendo aquello era de lo más erótica.

Pero de su garganta tan solo escapó otro gemido, observando como su supuestamente vergonzosa y tímida esposa empezaba a mover sus pechos arriba y abajo, en un movimiento rítmico. Gruñó, admirando la forma en que su pene desaparecía unos breves segundos entre los suaves y cálidos pechos, para luego asomar de nuevo, con una pequeña gota blanquecina resbalando por el glande. Gota que fue a parar al contorno de uno de esos senos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Apretó los dientes y, con todo el cuerpo tenso, llevó las manos hasta los pezones de su mujer, rozándolos, apretándolos, pellizcándolos, retorciéndolos. Hinata cerró los ojos y gimió, sin dejar en ningún momento la tarea que tenía entre manos.

―Hinata…―jadeó Naruto, al ver como lo masturbaba con sus pechos cada vez más rápido. Ella abrió los ojos y él maldijo al ver sus preciosos ojos perlas observarlo con deseo, con anhelo. Posó las manos detrás de la cabeza femenina e hizo una ligera presión hacia abajo―. Quiero que lo lamas. ―Hinata detuvo los movimientos durante unos segundos, como si se lo estuviera pensando mejor. Naruto ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido aquello, había ido demasiado lejos…

Pero entonces ella reanudó el sube y baja de sus pechos, al tiempo que su rosada y húmeda lengua salía de su boca, rozando con timidez la punta de su sexo. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, apoyando las manos en el colchón y dejando que fuera ella ahora la que tomara el control por completo, dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Notó sus suaves labios presionar su hinchada necesidad, comenzando a introducirla en su boca al ritmo de sus movimientos. Él se perdió en una neblina de total y absoluto placer y lujuria.

―Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… ―gemía, sin poder parar, disfrutando al máximo. Sintió la familiar sensación vertiginosa del orgasmo recorriendo sus venas y, antes de que pudiera avisarla o apartarla, se corrió. Abrió los ojos, asustado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su regazo, quedándose estático ante lo que la vista le regaló.

Hinata, su esposa, la mujer a la que amaba de rodillas, todavía con su miembro entre sus pechos, con los ojos cerrados, con parte de su rostro y de su cuerpo manchada de su esencia, salpicada con las gotas blanquecinas de su éxtasis.

No tardó en ponerse duro de nuevo a pesar de haber experimentado un clímax apabullante hacía apenas unos segundos. Maldiciendo, la levantó del suelo, la sentó sobre su regazo y la besó, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Hinata se aferró a su cuello, correspondiendo con la misma fiereza.

―Eres una diablilla―jadeó él, recogiendo un poco de su semilla con la yema de los dedos. Ella sonrió, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas―. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?―En realidad quería preguntarle cómo sabía ella que esa siempre había sido una de sus más perversas y secretas fantasías; ya cuando era un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel soñaba con que algún día una chica le hiciera eso mismo. Claro que de aquella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que los sentimientos tuvieran que estar implicados, tan solo quería satisfacer los deseos de su cuerpo.

Por toda respuesta Hinata sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla. Echó un vistazo al reloj-despertador que había sobre una de las mesillas, para luego mirarlo de nuevo, directamente a los ojos.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun. ―Los ojos azules se abrieron, con sorpresa. Giró la cabeza, comprobando la hora en el mismo reloj al que Hinata había mirado hacía unos segundos, viendo que eran exactamente las doce y un minuto de la noche.

La abrazó, con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, sintiendo la emoción embargando todo su ser, temblando, luchando por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran a flote.

Hinata le acarició el pelo y la nuca, con mimo, con cariño. Naruto la abrazó más fuerte, estrujándola contra sí hasta que sus pieles casi se confundían la una con la otra.

Dios, como amaba a esa mujer, a esa chica que desde siempre lo había observado a él y solo a él, amándolo en silencio, sufriendo cuando él sufría y riendo cuando él reía, contenta por el simple hecho de verlo a él feliz.

Clavó los dedos en su espalda.

―Te amo―le dijo, haciendo todavía más fuerza―. Te amo―le repitió. Hinata sonrió suavemente.

―Lo sé. Yo también te amo. ―Y ahora Naruto sabía que no habría fuerza en el universo que los disuadiera de seguir haciéndolo.

Se amarían incluso hasta después de la muerte. Porque el hilo rojo que los unía era indestructible.

 **Fin Titfucking**

* * *

 **Bueno, uno más. Sé que por el prompt escogido debería de haber escrito, quizás, algo más... subido de tono. Pero no sé, se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo más o menos tierno y bonito, tal y como es el NaruHina. Así que pensé en que Hinata podría forzarse a hacer algo que en teoría jamás haría solo porque sabe que hará feliz a su Naruto-kun. De ahí que él se emocione, porque ahora tiene la confirmación de que Hinata lo ama y haría cualquier cosa por él, hasta salir de su zona de confort aun a pesar de lo mucho que le cuesta dejar su timidez de lado. El cómo ella descubre que esta es una de sus fantasías lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? ¿Porfa plis? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	10. Hair-pulling

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al décimo! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NARUTO!**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Hair-pulling**

* * *

Le encantaba. Era largo, sedoso, suave. Caía con gracia por su espalda, moviéndose con la misma cada vez que ella se movía. Quedaba hipnotizado cada vez que los largos mechones oscuros acompañaban el vaivén de sus caderas.

Adoraba acariciárselo, pasar los dedos entre las finas hebras, enrollándolas alrededor de sus falanges cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ella le sonreía y él aprovechaba para robarle un beso, a veces dulce y a veces exigente.

Amaba ver como se lo peinaba todas las noches, deseando que fueran sus dedos y no el cepillo los que se deslizaran incansables por su cabello.

Ansiaba la noche porque así podía ver esa cortina negro-azulada expandida por la almohada de la cama, enmarcando su rostro y haciendo que sus preciosos ojos perla destacaran todavía más en la negrura de la nocturnidad.

Pero lo que lo excitaba era agarrárselo cuando hacían el amor, tirando con fuerza de él para obligarla a exponer todo ese cuerpo que le pertenecía, para poder besarla con total libertad por cada rinconcito de su aterciopelada piel.

Aunque lo que lo ponía a mil no era eso, no. Lo que realmente solía disparar su pasión al límite era tirar de esas sedosas hebras hasta tenerlas expandidas por toda su fina espalda, con algunos mechones cayendo a los lados de su cuerpo, sacudiéndose al mismo ritmo que él imponía cuando la penetraba una y otra vez desde atrás como si fuera un animal fuera de control.

Ella no podía más que gemir, levantando la cabeza, arqueándose como una dulce gatita y moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, para tratar de recibirlo en lo más profundo de su interior.

―Naruto-kun… ―Soltó la mano de la cintura femenina para tomar un puñado de ese pelo largo que tanto le gustaba, tirando con fuerza para obligarla a acercarse más hacia él, permitiendo que se hundiera aún más hondamente en su cuerpo.

―Hinata… ―La embistió con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretando los hilos de su cabello, intentando retener su orgasmo. No llegaría, no antes que ella.

―Naruto-kun… Dios… yo… ―Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, al tiempo que un pequeño grito salía de su garganta. Ahora sí: puso la otra mano sobre sus cabellos y, dando un fuerte tirón para obligarla a ponerse de rodillas, se clavó en ella de un poderoso envite, dejando que su propio clímax lo golpeara.

La retuvo así, mientras la llenaba con su esencia, como si quisiera marcarla, como si quisiera hacerle saber al mundo que esa mujer le pertenecía.

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre ella con un gemido, mientras el último espasmo del placer femenino lo apretaba. Ninguno quiso moverse y, tras tardar varios minutos en recuperar la respiración, apoyó los codos en la cama, a ambos lados del cuerpo de su esposa, todavía con su precioso pelo enredado entre sus dedos, acariciando sus brazos y su torso, las puntas haciéndole cosquillas en los muslos.

Sonrió, haciendo un puño con sus manos, sintiendo la sedosidad de esos suaves mechones negro azulados.

Hinata no protestó a pesar de los tirones. Le encantaba que él adorase de esa forma su cabello, a pesar de que ella nunca lo había considerado especialmente bonito.

―Te amo―le dijo él, tras un rato de silencio, de prodigarle caricias cariñosas y silenciosas a su pelo. Hinata sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos y se giró, besándolo con algo de torpeza debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Naruto sonrió contra su boca, abrazándola, todavía sin soltar su pelo.

La amaba, sí, y amaba cada parte de ella.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 **Fin Hair-pulling**

* * *

 **Bueno ¿os ha gustado? Lo escribí ayer por la noche, mientras fangirleaba de la serie con alguien que es tan fan del ninja rubio como yo xDD. Así que nada, disculpadme si hay algún error o alguna cosa extraña, era como la una de la mañana xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un precioso review contándome vuestra opinión? Porfi, porfi, porfi. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	11. Cross-dressing

**¡YAHOI! Por aquí os dejo el décimoprimero.**

 **Espero que os guste xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Cross-dressing**

* * *

La estaba mirando, de reojo, como llevaba haciendo todo el maldito día desde que había empezado el festival escolar.

Gruñó, frustrado, y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlarse y no hacer un estropicio en medio de la clase. Volvió a mirar, apretando la bandeja vacía que tenía en las manos, con todos los músculos en tensión.

―Contrólate, dobe. ―Miró para su mejor amigo-rival, Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo semblante no distaba mucho del suyo.

―No jodas, teme―gruñó―. Tú no estás mejor. ―Sasuke desvió la vista, negándose a admitir lo obvio, que su nivel de cabreo estaba a la par con del de su amigo.

Volvió a mirar en la misma dirección de antes, apretando la mandíbula al ser consciente de las sonrisas bobaliconas y pervertidas que pintaban los rostros de sus compañeros estudiantes masculinos.

―¿A quién se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea?―musitó. Oh, sí, ya lo recordaba: a Ino. Anotó mentalmente joderle la existencia durante el resto del curso por hacerlo pasar por aquello.

―Oye, preciosa. ―Frunció el ceño, mirando para el que le había hablado―. Ponnos unos cafés, nena.

―¡Nena tus-

―¡NARUTO!―chilló Ino, desde el otro lado de la clase―. ¡Compórtate como la señorita que eres en estos momentos!―Hirvió de rabia al escuchar a su amiga, sobre todo porque fue consciente de las risas disimuladas de algunos de sus compañeros.

―Naruto-kun. ―Todo su mal humor se esfumó en el momento en que escuchó su dulce vocecita. Se giró, con su sonrisa más radiante.

―¿Si, Hinata-chan?

―Prometiste hacerlo bien―le dijo ella. Naruto maldijo al ver su ceño fruncido ligeramente.

―Solo acepté para que ningún pervertido se te acercara―musitó. Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Dijiste algo?

―¡No!―exclamó, en un grito. Hinata se sonrojó, sobre todo porque él le había cogido de las manos―. ¡Es solo que esto es ridículo!―Hinata lo observó durante unos momentos, para luego esbozar una dulce sonrisa que lo dejó atontado y con las mariposas bailando en su estómago.

―Pues yo creo q-que estás muy guapo. ―Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente y desviaron la vista.

―Yo soy un chico―protestó él―, no una chica. ―Hinata sonrió de nuevo, acercándose a él y alisando algunas partes del disfraz de _maid_ que él llevaba puesto. También le pasó los dedos por la peluca rubia, recolocándole las dos largas coletas y la cofia.

―Habrías sido una chica muy hermosa―dijo ella, con el sonrojo volviendo a adornar sus pálidas mejillas. Naruto se la quedó mirando, examinando el disfraz de mayordomo que, en contrapartida, vestían todas las chicas.

Claro que a Hinata le sentaba muchísimo mejor, a su parecer y para su gran desgracia. Además, se había recogido su sedosa melena negro-azulada en una coleta alta, dejando los dos mechones de costumbre enmarcando su rostro. Estaba preciosa y, aunque en teoría llevaba sus preciosos pechos vendados para que se notaran lo justo, estos eran demasiado generosos como para esconderlos, por lo que la camisa blanca los apretaba, enmarcándolos y dejando que cualquier imbécil adivinara su perfecta redondez.

Tiró de ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y besarla, allí, delante de un montón de gente entre los que había incluso desconocidos. Hinata ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa en la boca de su novio, con los ojos muy abiertos, respingando cuando él le apretó las nalgas por encima del pantalón.

―Y tú habrías sido un chico muy guapo―soltó él, cuando se separaron―. Y estoy seguro de que me habría enamorado de ti. ―Hinata casi se desmaya ante semejante declaración, pero consiguió contener el temblor emocionado de su cuerpo.

―Hinata-chan… ―Naruto volvió a abrazarla, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, sin hacer caso a las miradas de los demás―. Quiero que guardes este traje―le susurró en el oído. Hinata pestañeó―. Y que te lo pongas solo para mí. ―Cuando al fin entendió sus palabras no pudo evitar enrojecer al máximo, ahora sí, desmayándose en los brazos de su pareja.

Naruto la atrapó al vuelo y la levantó, pegándola contra él. La miró unos segundos para luego sonreír zorrunamente.

―¡Me la llevo a la enfermería!―exclamó, saliendo del aula con el balanceo de las coletas de su peluca. Tras ellos, Ino suspiró, al igual que Sakura.

―Sabes que no irá a la enfermería ¿verdad?―cuestionó Sasuke a la pelirrosa.

―Maldito pervertido―soltó Ino, luchando con la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

Claro que ¿quiénes eran ellos para negarle a su amiga unos minutos de placer con el chico al que amaba con todo su corazón desde siempre?

 **Fin Cross-dressing**

* * *

 **¡Bien! ¡Uno más! Personalmente, me gustó mucho escribir esta viñeta. En principio no pensaba que fuera de temática escolar, pero al final mi musa hizo de las suyas y me impulsó a escribir esto. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi**


	12. Costume

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llevamos doce!**

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA HSPANIDAD Y FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS PILARES DEL MUNDO!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Costume**

* * *

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo: gente borracha, montándoselo por las esquinas, riéndose de forma estridente…

Hinata no aguantaba más. Había ido a esa fiesta en contra de su voluntad, empujada por sus amigas Sakura e Ino. La habían convencido diciéndole que Naruto, el chico que amaba, también iba a estar allí, que tal vez podría ser su oportunidad.

Ahora se arrepentía. No tenía nada más que hacer allí. Apenas y Naruto se había fijado en ella, saludándola cuando entraron, pero solo como si fuera una amiga más.

Miró una última vez para su disfraz de gatita: Ino lo había escogido por ella, advirtiéndole de que si tal vez mostrara algo más de piel Naruto sí la tomaría en cuenta.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, ya había sido suficiente humillación por un día.

―¿Adónde vas, gatita?―Su corazón paró de latir durante varios segundos. Tragó saliva y se volvió, sonrojándose en el acto al ver al objeto de sus anhelos ante ella, vestido con un disfraz de bombero sexy. Enrojeció furiosamente al detallar que el chico tan solo llevaba puesta una chaqueta totalmente abierta, dejando su torso al descubierto.

Retrocedió unos pasos, tragando saliva.

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―Tragó saliva de nuevo―. Y-yo… ya me iba…

―¿Por qué?―interrogó él, apoyando un brazo en la pared e inclinándose hacia ella, con la otra mano metida en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Hinata tuvo que recordarse respirar, antes de que la falta de aire la hiciera desmayarse―. ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

―L-lo cierto es que no―atinó a decir, completamente roja―. Gra-gracias por invitarme pe-pero… ―Naruto frunció el ceño, al parecer nada conforme con su decisión. Se frotó la barbilla, echando un vistazo al tumulto que abarrotaba la casa.

―Ya… hay demasiado ruido por aquí. ―Hinata se frotó un brazo, sonriendo con nerviosismo. El ruido no era el problema, era él, él y su falta de interés en ella, claro que eso no se lo iba a decir.

―S-sí. ―Tragó saliva, de nuevo―. A-así que me voy. ―Hizo una reverencia algo brusca, provocando sin querer que sus pechos se bambolearan ligeramente dentro del disfraz. Esa pequeña sacudida hizo que los ojos de Naruto se clavaran en esa bien formada parte de su anatomía, sintiendo un ligero palpitar en su entrepierna. Maldijo y apartó la vista, algo sonrojado.

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que llevaba toda la maldita fiesta pendiente de ella, observándola, no dejando que ningún imbécil se le acercara. Ya tendría unas palabritas con Ino y con Sakura ¿a cuento de qué la habían vestido como si fuera a ligar con todo quisqui?

―Vete a la mierda, Naruto―le había dicho Ino, con alguna copa de más encima, cuando le reclamó―. Si eres tan cobarde como para no decirle que te gusta, otro lo hará por ti, no te preocupes. ―Sobre su cadáver, antes muerto que dejar que Hinata cayera en brazos de cualquier embaucador.

Así que se había armado de valor para acercársele, no contando conque ella ya quisiera marcharse. No podía, no la dejaría. Le había costado casi dos horas reunir el valor necesario para ir junto a ella, no podía dejarla irse así como así.

―¿Y si vamos a otro sitio?―A Hinata se le paró el corazón una vez más.

―¿T-tú y… yo?―Sacudió la cabeza, como para cerciorarse de que había oído bien. Naruto quiso reír. Era tan tierna…

―Sí, tú y yo―remarcó. Hinata creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

―Bu-bueno… ―Su vocecita interior le gritó que no fuera tonta y aceptara, que tal vez nunca más se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad de oro como esa―. Va-vale. ―Sonriendo lo más ampliamente que pudo, Naruto la tomó delicadamente de la mano y tiró de ella, guiándola entre la gente hasta salir de la casa.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando vio que se dirigían hasta un coche negro. Naruto sacó unas llaves del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió el vehículo.

―¿N-no es el de Sasuke-kun?

―El teme me agradecerá que me lo lleve. Dudo mucho que él vaya a moverse de ahí. ―Hinata se sonrojó sin quererlo, entendiendo lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo: lo más probable era que Sasuke y su amiga, Sakura, quien también era la novia del primero, ocuparan uno de los cuartos de la casa durante toda la noche.

En cierta manera tenía que agradecerle a Naruto que la sacara de allí, porque lo más probable era que Ino también ya hubiese desaparecido con su novio, Sai.

Suspiró y se metió en el coche. Naruto se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche, una vez tuvieron puestos los cinturones de seguridad.

Hinata no dijo nada, dejó que él la llevara. Pensó que la acompañaría hasta su casa y listo. Un paseo en coche con el chico que hacía a su mundo dar vueltas era más de lo que había soñado jamás.

Claro que los planes de su acompañante distaban muy mucho de los pensamientos de Hinata. Naruto llevaba demasiado tiempo ideando excusas y formas de acercarse a ella como para echarlo a perder ahora. Además, verla en ese sexy disfraz gatuno estaba haciendo estragos en su ser. Definitivamente, mataría a Ino y a Sakura.

Guio el coche por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad, prácticamente vacía a esas horas de la noche en un día de semana. Hinata vio que no enfilaba el camino a su casa, sino más bien a la de él.

―Na-Naruto-kun―llamó, cuando este detuvo el motor ante el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía. Lo miró, descubriendo la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo. Hinata no estaba muy familiarizada con los deseos carnales, ya que su experiencia era nula en ese aspecto. Pero algo le decía que así era la manera en que Naruto la estaba mirando.

Avergonzada, tiró de la falda hacia abajo inútilmente al tiempo que cubría el escote del disfraz con su otro brazo.

―¿Por qué te cubres?―La voz ronca del chico le provocó un escalofrío y más nerviosismo. Una de las manos masculinas cubrió su mano y tiró suavemente, obligándola a dejar de nuevo al descubierto sus senos. Hinata sentía a su corazón retumbar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, ahogando cualquier otro sonido proveniente del exterior.

―Cre-creo que… e-es mejor q-que me lleves a casa―musitó. Intentó desviar la vista pero Naruto se lo impidió, poniendo una mano tras su nuca y haciendo presión. Sus labios se encontraron con los de él y Hinata tuvo que ahogar una exclamación, cosa que permitió a la lengua de Naruto adentrarse en su boca y explorarla. Un escalofrío la recorrió, provocando una sensación desconocida entre sus piernas que la hizo apretar los muslos.

Ni en sus más locos sueños se había atrevido a imaginar que fuera él el que la besara.

Cuando se separaron Naruto le acarició el rostro con una mano mientras la otra descendía hasta su cadera, subiendo un poco el corto vestido del disfraz.

―¿En serio quieres irte, Hinata?―El calor la recorrió al escucharle ese tono incitador, sexy―. Porque yo no quiero que te vayas. ―Y volvió a besarla, sin darle tiempo a contestarle, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

Gimió y se aferró a la chaqueta del disfraz de bombero de él. Naruto sonrió contra su boca al sentir su respuesta; empezó a subirle el vestido y Hinata se tensó. Intentó separarse y separarlo, pero él afianzó su agarre.

―Tranquila―le dijo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, mordisqueando la sensible piel del mismo―. Confía en mí. ―Hinata cerró los ojos, relajándose un poco. Aquello era un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar jamás.

Sintió como las fuertes y ásperas manos de Naruto la acariciaban con lentitud, como memorizándola.

―Naruto-kun… ―suspiró ella, perdida en la calidez de su toque. Naruto la besó de nuevo, bajando luego por su garganta hasta la parte alta de su pecho, donde hundió el rostro, restregándose contra esos blanditos montes que habían poblado sus sueños más húmedos durante los últimos meses.

Cuando volvió a mirarla sus orbes azules ardían de deseo. Un cosquilleo bajó por toda la columna vertebral de Hinata, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior y que como consecuencia del sensual gesto Naruto la besara de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más ardiente, exigente.

La tomó de las caderas, levantándola en vilo solo para dejarla caer a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Maniobró la palanca del asiento para echarlo un poco hacia atrás y, al hacerlo, sus cuerpos se friccionaron, provocando un gemido en ambos amantes.

Agitado, Naruto la miró, acariciando su ovalado rostro una vez más.

―Eres preciosa―soltó, con voz ronca, apoderándose de sus caderas y comenzando un vaivén con sus cuerpos que hizo a su palpitante excitación rozarse contra el centro mismo del calor femenino. Hinata se arqueó, dejándose hacer, dejándose llevar por el chico al que amaba. Naruto estrujó sus pechos, pasando los pulgares por sus pezones, haciéndola jadear, suplicando por más de su toque.

―Na-Naruto-kun… y-yo… y-yo…

―Sí, preciosa, déjalo salir, quiero ver cómo terminas, déjame verlo. ―Su voz ronca, sexy, teñida del más puro deseo disparó el clímax de la chica. Se tensó un momento para luego comenzar a temblar sin control, gimiendo, aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a los hombros de Naruto.

Él la observó sucumbir a su primer orgasmo, más que satisfecho porque hubiera sido él el artífice de dicho acontecimiento.

Le hizo bajar la cabeza, devorando sus suaves labios. Hinata lo abrazó por el cuello, correspondiendo, intentando seguir su ritmo, su pasión, todavía sintiendo algún que otro espasmo de placer cada vez sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Cuando se separaron Naruto le sonrió, de forma radiante, mientras que ella enrojeció furiosamente, mirando para todos lados, no sabiendo donde meterse.

―Eres una gatita muy traviesa ¿lo sabías?―Hinata sintió sus mejillas hervir de vergüenza―. Aunque… ―Las manos de Naruto volvieron a posarse sobre sus caderas, manteniéndola firme sobre su hinchado miembro para que sintiera la evidencia misma de lo que ella provocaba en él―. Solo quiero que seas traviesa conmigo. ―Durante unos segundos Hinata quedó sin palabras, como procesando lo que él le había dicho.

Sintió la emoción invadirla al comprender lo que él le estaba diciendo, pidiendo.

―Naruto-kun…

―Te quiero―soltó él, sin más ceremonia.

Y ahora fue Hinata la que se lanzó a besarlo, dando las gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por permitir que su más grande sueño se hiciera realidad.

 **Fin Costume**

* * *

 **Bueno, siendo totalmente sincera, no acaba de convencerme este OS, pero es lo mejor que pude sacar. Por desgracia esta mañana no ha sido muy productiva, pero como se supone que es una publicación diaria para cumplir el reto, pos aquí está. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review, porfi? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sornisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**


	13. Creampie

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al número trece! La verdad, a pesar de que a veces la inspiración no anda muy colaboradora me está encantando escribir estas pequeñas viñetas y OS.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Creampie**

* * *

―Naruto-kun… ―Arqueó su espalda, dándole más acceso a sus pechos, permitiendo que su lengua húmeda y caliente endureciera sus pezones mientras la otra mano de su marido estaba entre sus piernas, masturbándola.

―Mmm… me encantan tus pechos, Hinata ¿te lo había dicho ya?―Una oleada de vergüenza tiñó las pálidas mejillas de la aludida de un furioso rojo carmín. Escuchó la risa de su esposo y cerró los ojos. Dios ¿por qué tenía que decirle cosas tan vergonzosas?

Sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas mientras sentía el torso duro de Naruto pegado a ella, deslizándose por todo su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta que el rostro masculino estuvo delante del centro mismo de su calor. El aliento cálido del rubio le hizo cosquillas en el vello negro azulado de su entrepierna, haciendo que un escalofrío y un gemido de anticipación sacudieran su cuerpo.

―Naruto-kun… ―Él volvió a penetrarla con los dedos, observando como su intimidad se humedecía más y más con cada pequeño movimiento, mientras su normalmente tierna y adorable esposa se retorcía de placer ante sus caricias.

Tocó con la punta de la lengua el hinchado clítoris, haciendo que un espasmo recorriera la anatomía femenina junto con un pequeño jadeo. Sonrió, complacido de ser él el artífice de todas esas emociones y sensaciones que asaltaban el precioso cuerpo de Hinata.

Sacó los dedos de su interior, mirándolos; sonrió para después olerlos y lamerlos, todo ante la mirada avergonzada pero también excitada de Hinata.

―Deliciosa. ―Hinata cerró los ojos, no queriendo admitir que aquello le encantaba―. Abre los ojos Hinata. ―Ella lo hizo, viendo tiraba de la parte interior de sus rodillas hasta tenerla casi sobre su regazo. La obligó a medio incorporarse. Hinata cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía ahora y ansiándolo con todo su ser.

Naruto tomó su hinchado miembro con una mano, guiándolo a la entrada de su mujer. Cuando tuvo la cabeza del mismo bien posicionada movió sus caderas hacia arriba al tiempo que, casi inconscientemente, Hinata movía las suyas hacia abajo, permitiendo así que la penetrara en un solo empuje.

―¡Dios, sí!―Gimió Naruto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura―. Muévete, Hinata. ―Ella obedeció, empezando un sube y baja que la hizo gemir. Naruto apretó los dientes, disfrutando, bajando la cabeza; sus ojos se clavaron en la forma tan deliciosa en la que el sexo de Hinata abrazaba su propia excitación, en cómo esta era succionada una y otra vez por el interior de su mujer―. Si pudieras ver lo que yo veo… ―soltó, con voz ronca, llevando una mano a ese punto candente que latía desesperado entre los rizos oscuros de la fémina que tenía entre sus brazos.

Lo frotó en lentos círculos, haciéndola gemir, provocando que sus caderas se movieran con más rapidez, agitando la respiración de ambos. Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron, fijas como estaban en el roce constante de sus intimidades.

―Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…

―¡Sí, así! ¡No pares!―Aceleró el ritmo de su dedo al tiempo que acompañaba a Hinata en el movimiento de su cuerpo, embistiéndola sin piedad, queriendo llegar hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

―¡Dios! V-voy a… ―Clavando las uñas en los hombros de su marido, Hinata convulsionó, soltando un sonoro gemido seguido de varios sonidos igual de placenteros. Naruto retiró la mano de su clítoris; apoyó una mano sobre el colchón, afianzó el agarre en la cintura femenina con la otra y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, con más rapidez, gimiendo sin parar, provocando nuevos espasmos de placer al rozar una y otra vez la sensible carne femenina.

El orgasmo lo atravesó, haciéndolo jadear ante la intensidad de lo que esa preciosa mujer le hacía sentir.

Retiró su pene de su interior en cuanto hubo terminado, sonriendo con marcada satisfacción al ver como una parte de su semen resbalaban por la intimidad de su esposa hasta manchar las pulcras sábanas blancas, dejando una visible mancha en las mismas.

―¡Naruto-kun!―protestó Hinata. Él solo la miró, sudoroso, sonriente―. ¡Acababa de lavarlas!―Una carcajada escapó de su garganta al ver el gracioso y por demás adorable puchero en el rostro de Hinata.

Enmarcó su cara entre sus manos y estiró el cuello, para besarla.

―Sabes que me encanta ver como hasta la más mínima parte de nosotros se mezcla―dijo, con voz ronca. Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer a causa de la tremenda vergüenza que esas frases siempre le provocaban, a la par que la excitaban―. ¿Lista para la segunda ronda?―Con algo de resignación, lo abrazó contra ella, asintiendo sin poder resistirse a repetir aquel acto que significaba la unión más física del amor.

Naruto sonrió contra su piel, con la cara escondida entre sus suaves y perfectos senos, abrazándola también contra sí con fuerza.

Nunca podría dejar de admirar esa manera única en que su semilla desbordaba del sexo de su esposa, porque era la prueba más tangible de que todo aquello era real, de que tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo shinobi.

De que ella lo amaba con la misma intensidad con que él lo hacía.

 **Fin Creampie**

* * *

 **Bien, más de Naru y Hina como marido y mujer. Me sigo emocionando como el mismito día en que salió el capítulo 700 y me enteré de que mi OTP era canon. Os podréis imaginar la alegría. Estuve todo el día en una nube de felicidad y me leí el capítulo como unas diez veces como para cerciorarme de que no estaba soñando.**

 **¿Me dejáis un maravilloso review con vuestra maravillosa opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	14. Cunnilingus

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y ya catorce! No sé vosotros, pero yo me lo estoy pasando pipa con estas viñetas/OS.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Cunnilingus**

* * *

Miró de reojo para los sofás, en los que las damas se abanicaban y charlaban sobre moda, cotilleos y demás temas por lo general femeninos. Uno de los caballeros pronunció su nombre y tuvo que dejar de prestar atención a la exquisita forma en que su garganta se movía cada vez que reía, o a la manera tan sensual en que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa juguetona, cada vez que sus orbes perlados reparaban en él, siendo consciente de la ola de excitación que ello provocaba en su cuerpo.

Era altamente provocador porque nadie más que ellos dos conocían el significado de sus miradas. Aunque cualquier caballero o dama presente lo interpretaría como casualidad o simple cortesía ellos podían ver la verdad en la profundidad de los ojos del otro.

La vio levantarse y disculparse, con parte de su abanico tapando su hermoso rostro. Una de esas miradas que lo enloquecían dio con él y el abanico fue levantado un poco más, seguramente escondiendo una más que seductora sonrisa.

Tuvo que reprimir él también las ganas de sonreír. Dios, a veces le sorprendía lo bien que había instruido a esa pequeña sirena cuyo canto lo atraía irremediablemente.

Estuvo un rato más, disimulando ante los presentes sus ganas de largarse del salón cuanto antes. Rio, bebió una copita más de oporto y charló con amigos y conocidos sobre cosas banales que nada lo emocionaban. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, echó un vistazo al otro lado del salón, asegurándose de que nadie inoportuno hubiera vislumbrado siquiera sus intenciones. Miró también a su izquierda como quien no quiere la cosa y, cuando comprobó que no había peligro, que todos estaban distraídos con las charlas insustanciales y las risas falsas, fue que se disculpó, simulando una pequeña molestia en el estómago. No era raro que aquello sucediera de cuando en cuando, sobre todo en las grandes cenas como aquella.

Deambuló por el salón a paso seguro, con la mano en el vientre para hacer más palpable su supuesta dolencia, disculpándose con ligeras sonrisas ante los invitados. Ninguno le dio mayor importancia, siguiendo con sus propios asuntos.

Salió de la estancia cerrando tras de sí, aliviado ante el calmado silencio que lo recibió al salir al enorme vestíbulo de la casa. Lo atravesó, haciendo apenas ruido sobre la mullida alfombra persa, entrando sigilosamente en la biblioteca, en vez de dirigirse a la puerta de los criados para pedirle a un lacayo o al mayordomo que le subiera algún remedio para su teórico dolor de tripa.

Escuchó una risita tras él que le calentó el corazón. Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y se volvió, encerrando entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo femenino, besando esos labios carnosos y suaves que llevaba toda la maldita deseando besar.

―¿No le echarán de menos en su propia fiesta, milord?

―Lo dudo mucho, milady, sobre todo porque no es mi fiesta. ―Ella amplió su sonrisa, volviendo a besarlo. Un gemido quedó ahogado en la boca de su acompañante cuando él aferró con fuerza su cintura, pegándola a él para hacerle saber lo mucho que la había extrañado.

―No podemos…―dijo ella, en un suspiro, mientras sentía pequeñas caricias de los labios masculinos en su cuello. Él inspiró hondo, buscando que el olor de su aroma a lavanda lo tranquilizara. Ella tenía razón, no podían, no ese día, no con tanta gente a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, gente que empezaría a preguntarse por su ausencia si tardaban demasiado en regresar. Las habladurías no tardarían en germinar; si había algo que corría más rápido que un pura sangre bien entrenado eran los rumores y las malas lenguas.

Sobre todo estando su propia esposa y el marido de ella entre los invitados que poblaban la casa esa noche.

Sin embargo no podía irse, no así, sin haber probado al menos un poco de lo que esa mujer tenía para ofrecerle, de lo que ella le hacía sentir con tan solo un mísero roce.

La besó de nuevo, bajando luego poco a poco por su garganta, su cuello, su escote…

―Naruto… ―salió de ella, en una advertencia pero también en un suspiro de placer.

―Sssssh, confía en mí. ―Le fue subiendo las largas faldas del vestido a medida que él apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo―. Sujétalas por mí. ―La voz ronca hizo que cerrara los ojos, doblegándose a la voluntad de su amante, como siempre ocurría. Era imposible para ella resistirse al hombre al que amaba.

Agarró la falda del vestido con sus manos, dejándose caer contra una de las estanterías, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre los tacones cuando sintió las manos grandes y cálidas del hombre reptar por sus piernas hasta sus muslos. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió sus dientes clavándose con suavidad pero con fuerza en la tierna carne femenina, renovando esa marca que él siempre le dejaba. La mordida provocó que el calor se expandiera por su cuerpo en una ola incontrolable. Sintió los dedos de su amante manipular las cintas de su ropa interior hasta soltarlas y poder bajarle el culotte.

Las pupilas se le dilataron cuando al fin pudo ver el perfecto triángulo de su intimidad, cubierto por el fino vello oscuro. Hizo presión en la parte trasera de uno de sus muslos con una mano para indicarle que levantara la pierna y ella obedeció. Se la pasó sobre uno de sus hombros, sosteniendo así parte de su peso, y elevó el rostro hasta rozar con la nariz sus pliegues, ligeramente humedecidos. Cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza.

―Naruto… ―gimió ella, en una mezcla de súplica y miedo, temerosa de que los pillaran de esa guisa en cualquier momento. Sonriendo como un niño, sacó la lengua y acarició con la punta sus labios inferiores, mojándolos levemente y haciéndola jadear. Sonrió perversamente y siguió acariciándola con pequeños roces, hasta dar con el pequeño capullo escondido entre sus rizos.

Lo cubrió enteramente con su boca, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, arremolinando su lengua una y otra vez en él. Ella se arqueaba, gemía y jadeaba.

―Oh, sí, oh, sí, oh sí… ―Lo abandonó unos segundos para afanarse en extender los líquidos de su humedad por todo su centro; abrió con los dedos esa abertura que tantas veces lo había abrazado cuando se perdía en ella y la penetró con la lengua, embistiéndola, mostrándole lo que le haría con su dura erección si tuvieran tiempo para ello.

El clítoris comenzó a palpitarle, necesitado de atención. Sujetó con una la falda y quiso meter la otra entre sus piernas, necesitando acariciarse a sí misma para obtener la tan ansiada liberación. Pero viendo sus intenciones su amante le agarró la muñeca y ella gimió de pura frustración, hasta que él volvió a darle atención ahí donde más lo quería.

―Oh, Dios, Dios mío, sí… así, sí… ―Se afanó en morderlo, en chuparlo y en lamerlo, una y otra vez, hasta que lo sintió endurecerse―. ¡Sí, sí, SÍ!―Con un pequeño grito ella al fin sucumbió al orgasmo, temblando sobre él. Se mantuvo ahí, trazando círculos con la lengua, alargando así las oleadas de placer lo máximo posible, bebiendo de ese dulce néctar que era la misma fuente de la vida, de su vida.

Cuando al fin el cuerpo femenino cesó en sus temblores se apartó, observando con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora el ovalado rostro de su amada: enrojecido, sudoroso, con una sonrisa puramente satisfecha, los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, tratando de recuperar la respiración perdida.

Dejó la pierna que sostenía en el suelo con cuidado y volvió a subirle el culotte, atándole las cintas con lentitud, no queriendo que ese momento terminara nunca. Se incorporó para ponerse en pie y soltó la tela de las faldas de sus pequeñas manos, abrazándola mientras la muselina volvía a abrazar sus piernas, besándola al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba y enredaba los dedos enguantados en su nuca y en su cabello, respondiendo con ardor y deseo.

―Te amo―le dijo, cuando se separaron. Él sonrió con ternura, acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos.

―Yo también te amo, Hinata. Siempre. ―Volvieron a besarse, no queriendo abandonar la tranquilidad de la biblioteca ni mucho menos queriendo volver a una realidad que los iba consumiendo y destrozando un poco cada día.

Y tan solo podían rezar para que en la siguiente vida ambos pudieran estar juntos.

 **Fin Cunnilingus**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Me ha encantado, personalmente, escribir el OS de hoy. Lo cierto es que hasta ayer por la noche estando a unos minutos de irme a dormir se me ocurrió esto. Ojalá os haya gustado. ¿Me dejáis un review para decirme si sí o si no? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	15. Intercrural sex

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y el décimoquinto, señoras y señores!**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Intercrural sex**

* * *

La observó terminando de darle el pecho al niño, a su hijo, al bebé de ambos. Sonrió con ternura al ver como el pequeño bostezaba mientras su madre se colocaba la ropa y lo ponía en posición para hacerlo eructar.

Era una estampa que le encantaba: Hinata, su amada esposa, y el hijo de los dos, un pequeño que era mitad él y mitad Hinata. Rio cuando su retoño echó un gas seguido de otro, acomodando luego su frágil cabecita en el hombro de su progenitora para dormir.

―Trae―le dijo, levantándose y extendiendo los brazos―. Lo llevaré al moisés. ―Hinata sonrió y se lo dio. Naruto tomó con sumo cuidado a su hijo, y a pasos lentos lo llevó hasta el cuco, donde lo depositó delicadamente entre las mantitas. Agotado tras la comida, el niño ni se enteró.

Cuando terminó de acomodarlo se volvió, percatándose de que su esposa había desaparecido, seguramente en el baño, para limpiarse un poco. Sonriendo zorrunamente, cogió el intercomunicador de bebés y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

―¿Hinata?―Ella pegó un respingo al oírlo, con su camiseta subida por encima de sus preciosos pechos, el sujetador prenatal abierto y una de sus pálidas manos sosteniendo un paño mojado en agua contra la sensible piel de la aureola que rodeaba el oscuro pezón.

Se le antojó una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en su vida. Hinata debió notar sus intenciones porque, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, se apresuró a dejar el paño sobre el lavabo para recolocarse las prendas de ropa en su lugar.

Claro que él fue más rápido, colocándose tras ella y sujetándole las muñecas. Pegó su erección a su perfecto trasero y hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando con fuerza su aroma natural a lavanda.

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―gimió Hinata, cuando rozó casi sin quererlo sus sensibles pezones con los pulgares, enviando un escalofrío de placer por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas―. N-no podemos―protestó, intentando por todos los medios no marearse ante las sensaciones que su marido le estaba provocando al acariciar de forma lentamente erótica sus senos, más abultados de lo normal y algo adoloridos.

Naruto gruñó, maldiciendo en su mente todos los inconvenientes que traía consigo la maternidad. Llevaba casi un mes sin hacer el amor con su mujer. Sí, se suponía que Hinata aún estaba recuperándose tras el parto, que tenía una regla que no terminaría hasta unos cuarenta días después de dar a luz, para lo cual aún faltaba una semana, más o menos, quizá algo más.

Pero él ya no podía esperar más. Quería tener sexo con su esposa, aquí y ahora.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas ahuecó sus pechos con cuidado, gimiendo de gozo al sentir su redondez y su suavidad en sus manos. Pesaban un poco más que de costumbre, pero eso no le desagradaba, en absoluto.

La obligó a sujetarse al borde del lavabo mientras él besaba su cuello y subía su larga falda, enrollándola en sus caderas. Acarició con una mano sus nalgas, gimiendo de deleite al sentir la suave piel femenina.

―Na-Naruto-kun… n-no… ―Ahogó sus protestas en su boca, con un beso arrollador que la hizo aferrarse a su chaqueta para no perder el equilibrio. Las manos masculinas exploraron sus muslos, tomándose su tiempo en tocarla y acariciarla.

―Eres tan suave… ―dijo él, con voz ronca, dándole la vuelta de nuevo, besando su nuca ahí donde el largo cabello femenino le había dejado un hueco. Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo la leve presión de su erección contra sus glúteos, frotándose contra los mismos en lentos círculos que la estaban volviendo loca de deseo.

―N-no… ―intentó protestar por tercera vez.

―Déjame tocarte… Te deseo, Hinata. ―Aquella frase mató toda su resistencia. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella; confiaba plenamente en ese rubio, sabía que nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarla.

Naruto sonrió contra la piel de su hombro, victorioso. Pasó las manos por sus muslos nuevamente, al tiempo que se restregaba entre roncos gemidos contra su delicioso cuerpo. Le separó las piernas y él mismo se bajó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Hinata pegó un respingo al sentir su miembro duro y caliente frotarse contra su culo una vez más, ahora directamente y sin la barrera de la ropa, pero no se quejó, sino que lo dejó hacer, disfrutando mal que le pesara del erótico roce.

Naruto subió sus manos hasta sus pechos nuevamente, tanteándolos con cuidado, pasando las yemas de los dedos por los duros pezones.

―Abre más las piernas, preciosa… sí, así… ―Hinata obedeció, perdida en una nube de placer y necesidad, necesidad por ese hombre que la tocaba como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó su dura longitud encajarse entre sus muslos, acariciando sus bragas. Inconscientemente cerró las piernas, encerrando todavía más el miembro masculino, apretándolo tan deliciosamente que Naruto no pudo evitar gemir.

Empezó a moverse adelante y atrás, simulando la penetración. Hinata tan solo podía echarse hacia adelante, apretando casi sin quererlo cada vez más los muslos, acompañándolo en su suave vaivén mientras las manos bronceadas se afanaban en ahuecar y en acariciar con cuidado sus senos, estimulándola.

―Hinata… Hinata… ―suspiraba Naruto, sin poder detenerse. Sintió el clímax a punto de estallar y se pegó más a ella, obligándola a frotar su excitación entre sus piernas.

Con un último gruñido, se tensó, intentando controlar los temblores de su orgasmo. A través del espejo del lavabo Hinata tuvo una perfecta vista de su cara desfigurada por el placer y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, impidiendo que un gemido escapara de su garganta.

Cuando al fin terminó Naruto se retiró de entre sus muslos, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la pálida piel de Hinata manchada de su esencia.

La abrazó, besando su mejilla, todavía ambos medio desnudos, sudorosos y ligeramente rojos a causa de las sensaciones vividas.

―Te amo. ―Hinata se dejó caer contra él, apoyando todo su peso en su torso.

―Y yo a ti. Te amo. ―Se besaron, despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del otro moviéndose contra los propios, de sus lenguas acariciándose, memorizándose.

―Bueno… ―dijo Naruto, cuando terminaron el beso―. Ahora tendrás que bañarte… ―Hinata parpadeó, sintiendo de pronto la sensación pegajosa entre sus piernas.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al entender su insinuación.

―¡Pu-puedo hacerlo sola!―Y ante el desconcierto de su marido, lo empujó fuera del cuarto de baño, roja de vergüenza, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Naruto parpadeó contra la puerta cerrada a cal y canto; sonrió, soltando luego una carcajada mientras se subía los pantalones y los calzoncillos para ponerlos de nuevo en su sitio.

Sí, definitivamente adoraba a su tímida y vergonzosa mujercita.

Nunca dejaría de amarla.

 **Fin Intercrural sex**

* * *

 **¡No sabéis como me gustó escribir el OS de hoy! Al principio tenía pensado hacer otro prompt para el NaruHina, pero buscando el significado de este que escogí al final mi inspiración se me disparó mientras leía lo que era esto del sexo intercrural. Estoy viendo que los seres humanos tenemos una imaginación desbordante, ojalá la utlizáramos bien...**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	16. Sixty-nine

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al dieciséis.**

 **Siento el retraso, de verdad, pero es que hoy por la mañana tenía tantísimo sueño que me dediqué a dormir hasta las once y pico, y al levantarme tuve que hacer varias cosas que no había hecho antes por no querer levantarme de la cama.**

 **¿Qué? Hace frío y se estaba calentito.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sixty-nine**

* * *

Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir el cálido aliento rozar su parte más sensible. Cerró los ojos, hundiendo aún más la cabeza en la almohada, disfrutando de las sensaciones que la lengua y la boca de su mujer hicieran lo que quisieran con su miembro.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Debería ser ilegal el disfrutar de tanto placer. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo una ligera presión, indicándole lo mucho que le gustaba.

Pero él también quería, necesitaba tocarla, saborearla, complacerla.

―Hinata… ―La voz ronca hizo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera la columna vertebral de la aludida. Abandonó su lugar entre sus muslos y lo miró, sin dejar de acariciarlo y de rodearlo con su pequeña mano, como si fuera su juguete favorito. Maldijo para sus adentros. Aquella mirada de seductora inocencia lo estaba volviendo loco. Oh, pero le devolvería el golpe, claro que sí.

Alargó los brazos para tirar de ella hacia arriba, dejando su erección palpitar en protesta. Ahuecó las manos en sus pechos, dándole la vuelta para besarla mientras retorcía los duros pezones entre sus dedos, ahogando los gemidos femeninos en su propia boca, acariciando toda su cavidad con su lengua, como si quisiera seducirla.

―Naruto-kun―dijo ella cuando se separaron. La obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. La empujó de forma algo brusca hasta dejarla a cuatro patas, con su rostro de nuevo frente a su excitación y su firme trasero casi en su propia cara.

Sonrió ladino y se deslizó hacia abajo, tomando sus caderas y presionando hacia abajo, hasta tener al alcance de su boca aquel manjar que era el mismo néctar de los dioses. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo ya el sabor en sus papilas.

Hinata pegó un pequeño respingo cuando sintió los dedos de su marido internarse en su interior, abriéndola lo más posible. Quiso retorcer el cuello para mirarlo, preguntándose qué demonios se proponía. Él pareció captar su mirada porque volvió a sonreír, con los ojos brillando de forma peligrosa.

―Voy a comerte entera―y tras esa declaración hundió la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad, haciéndola pegar un gritito mitad sorpresa mitad placer.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la lengua masculina la acariciaba, la exploraba con pasión, con deleite, la lamía ahí donde más lo necesitaba. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo incapaz de sostenerla a causa de las oleadas incontrolables de placer que la asaltaban. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo frente a ella el miembro endurecido de su esposo, clamando por atención.

Tragó saliva y, queriendo no ser la única que recibía atención, lo tomó con una mano temblorosa y se lo metió en la boca, acariciándolo, subiendo con sus labios una y otra vez, arremolinando la lengua en ese punto sensible que él tenía en la base.

―¡Joder, Hinata!―Sonrió internamente, afanándose aún más en su tarea, sintiendo como la boca de Naruto volvía a cubrir su sexo. Aquello se había convertido en una especie de lucha por ver quien sucumbía primero, quien era mejor amante de los dos.

Siguiendo el juego, Hinata arremolinó la lengua sobre la hinchada punta, presionando al tiempo con sus finos dedos los testículos, haciendo que estos se contrajeran. Los raspó con las uñas mientras succionaba la cada vez más grande erección, sintiendo como esta crecía y se endurecía cada vez más dentro de su boca.

Naruto no se quedó atrás, rozando una y otra vez sin descanso el clítoris, ahora visible entre el vello negro azulado, latiendo al ritmo de sus abrasadoras caricias. Sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata empezaba a tensarse y arremolinó su lengua en torno al pequeño capullo inflamado, aumentando el ritmo. Hinata hizo lo propio con su miembro y, con un grito, ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Ella se sacudió contra su boca, dejando que bebiera de sus líquidos, mientras que él se derramó en su boca, obligándola a tragar parte de su esencia mientras el resto quedaba esparcido por sus muslos y parte de su vientre.

Se miraron, sudorosos, todavía sintiendo los últimos rastros del potente orgasmo en sus cuerpos.

―Ven aquí. ―Naruto extendió los brazos y ella se giró, acurrucándose contra él y dejando que la abrazara, suspirando de satisfacción al sentir su piel desnuda en contacto con la suya―. Eres mala―le dijo él una vez recuperada la respiración. Ella sonrió, algo sonrojada, escondiendo el rostro en su duro pecho.

―L-la culpa es tuya. ―Naruto arqueó una ceja, mirando para la coronilla oscura de su dulce mujercita.

―¿Mía? ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que te convirtieras en una sirena del sexo?―Sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza Hinata no contestó, hundiéndose aún más en su pecho y evitando por todos los medios mirarlo. Naruto rio, apretándola contra él―. Aunque solo puedes serlo conmigo. ―Hinata besó uno de sus pectorales, todavía sin atreverse a salir de su cómodo refugio.

―N-no quiero serlo con nadie más. ―Naruto la apretó más fuerte contra él, sintiendo su corazón hincharse de puro amor y ternura.

Hinata era fantástica, en todo lo que hacía. Y tenía la mayor suerte del mundo porque fuera suya.

Rezaría todas las noches de ahí en adelante para que siguiera siendo así.

 **Fin Sixty-nine**

* * *

 **Bueno ¿os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Me dejáis un review y me lo decís? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi**


	17. Masturbation

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, tras un largo periplo esta mañana, solo puedo decir...**

 **¡ALABADOS SEAN LOS DIOSES!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Masturbation**

* * *

Mala idea, se dijo Naruto, entrando en su apartamento a todo correr y cerrando con fuerza tras de sí, como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. Había sido muy mala idea, volvió a decirse, llevando su mano vendada al rostro para tapárselo, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, retumbando de tal forma que no lo dejaba ser consciente de nadie ni de nada, nada que no fuera la dura y palpitante erección que le apretaba en esos momentos los pantalones.

Apretó los dientes, recordando el porqué de su estado, el porqué de su evidente problema.

El día había empezado bien: un poco de entrenamiento, un poco de molestar a Kakashi-sensei para que lo dejara ir a misiones, misiones de las de verdad, un poco de ramen para comer en Ichiraku y… y…

Y luego llegó _ella_. Hinata.

Hinata, con su encantador sonrojo y su creciente timidez cada vez que estaba en su cercanía; Hinata con sus preciosos ojos perla brillando y su preciosa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. Hinata, con su largo y sedoso cabello largo y negro con destellos azulados, ondeando tras su curvilíneo cuerpo al ritmo del suave contoneo de sus caderas.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando recordó también de qué manera tan deliciosa su nuevo traje de misión había remarcado sus pechos, cuando se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante, para hablar a la misma altura que una de las niñas de la aldea que se había parado a hacerles preguntas.

Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, gimiendo cuando su imaginación le jugó otra mala pasada, rememorando que el grupo de niños se le había echado encima cuando ya estaban para salir de misión junto a Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Sai. Y él, como el caballero que era, la había atrapado de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo para evitar el trompazo que se iba a dar contra el suelo, sintiendo su embriagador perfume natural invadir sus sentidos al tiempo que notaba todas y cada una de sus perfectas curvas acoplándose a la perfección contra su anatomía, con su trasero acariciando casi sin quererlo su entrepierna.

El sonrojo que tiñó el rostro de su amiga fue suficiente para alterarlo aún más, haciendo que la soltara de golpe y que, murmurando una disculpa, se escabullera de allí, ignorando los gritos indignados de Kiba y de Sakura.

Casi fue como si volviera a revivirlo todo: su cuerpo pequeño, hermoso y perfecto, su largo y fino cabello azulado haciéndole cosquillas, uno de sus grandes senos presionándose contra su pecho, permitiéndole adivinar su redondez y su consistencia blandita…

Gimió, dirigiéndose al baño y encerrándose dentro, tirando casi sin darse cuenta de sus pantalones y de los calzoncillos hasta que tuvo a su miembro fuera.

―Mierda… ―Cerró los ojos, agarrando con un gruñido su dura longitud, acariciándola con movimientos lentos, intentando alargar las sensaciones, imaginándose otras manos muy distintas dándose a la tarea, manos pequeñas pero fuertes, gráciles y pálidas; se imaginó lo suaves que serían, la delicadeza con la que lo tocaría. Su mente dibujó el caleidoscopio de emociones que pasarían por sus preciosos orbes perlados, tal vez oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo.

Gruñó, aumentando el ritmo de su mano, perdido en su erótica fantasía.

―Mierda… Hinata… Hinata… ―Sintió su excitación crecer, su miembro hincharse, intentando engañarse a sí mismo y a su mente, rogando porque al abrir los ojos ella estuviera allí, de rodillas ante él, dispuesta a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus más sucios y pérfidos caprichos.

Y lo que le haría… oh, lo que le haría él… La besaría con toda la urgencia que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, ahuecaría las manos en su dulce trasero para obligarla a pegarse más a él; luego ahuecaría sus pechos, los presionaría y pasaría los dedos por sus pezones; se los metería en la boca y bajaría… bajaría lenta y suavemente por su abdomen plano, recreándose en su suave piel, hasta dar con el sensual secreto que se escondía entre sus muslos. Se los abriría con cuidado, despacio, disfrutando de la vista de su sonrojo y de sus ojos perlas observándolo, entre avergonzada y ansiosa, deseándolo tanto como él…

Entonces la tocaría allí donde estaba seguro nadie la había tocado antes, con su mano, con sus dedos y con su boca. La llevaría hasta la cúspide misma del placer y luego…

Luego la penetraría, se hundiría en su calor, en su suavidad, sintiendo como su interior lo acogía poco a poco, succionándolo lentamente…

―¡JODER!―Se agarró al lavabo, temblando, mordiéndose el labio inferior, viendo como con cada espasmo de placer dejaba perdido el suelo de su diminuto cuarto de baño así como las vendas de su mano.

Incluso tras haber terminado tuvo que quedarse ahí, quieto, con la respiración agitada, observando la evidencia misma de lo que acababa de hacer.

―Mierda… ―Se dejó caer sobre el váter, todavía medio desnudo pero ahora ya flácido, todavía con el orgasmo reciente latiendo en sus venas―. ¿Qué me has hecho, Hinata?―dejó salir, con voz ronca.

Porque de un tiempo a esta parte no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en su olor, en su cuerpo, en el calor de su mano…

Hinata había pasado de ser una amiga a una obsesión, una demasiado fuerte, al parecer.

Y, así como no estaba seguro de querer averiguar el porqué de ello tampoco estaba seguro de querer deshacerse de dicha obsesión.

Enterró la cabeza entre las manos, diciéndose que era un jodido bastardo por pensar así de Hinata, de su amiga incondicional, la chica que le había dado valor y seguridad cuando creía estar roto de dolor y a punto de caer en la locura.

Pero no podía refrenarlo, ya no.

Hinata se le había metiendo bajo la piel poco a poco, recorriendo con paciencia todas las capas una a una hasta llegar hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Y Naruto no quería que la sensación despareciera.

Algo le decía que nunca más volvería a sentir algo tan maravilloso como lo que Hinata le hacía experimentar.

Y si era o no amor, solo el tiempo lo diría, aunque rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía porque así fuera.

 **Fin Masturbation**

* * *

 **Dios santo de mi corazón, Jesucristo de mi vida, Virgencita pura de mi alma...**

 **¡QUÉ SUSTO ME LLEVÉ HOY! Resulta que llego toda feliz y contenta, engancho el pen donde tengo todas mis historias guardadas y... ¿qué hace el muy maldito? ¡JODERSE! ¡SÍ, GENTE: JODERSE!**

 **En teoría se reparó bien pero a la mierda del windows no le dio la puta gana de hacer bien su trabajo y perdí ¡PERDÍ! la carpeta en la que estaban TODAS mis historias.**

 **La realidad es que la cosa no hubiera sido muy grave, porque excepto tres archivos el resto eran fácilmente recuperables, bien porque tenía copias de seguridad o bien porque los de este reto, por poneros un ejemplo, estaban subidos en el Doc Manager de ff.**

 **Ahora bien, esos tres archivos eran jodidamente importantes para mí, tremendamente importantes. Así que desde aquí doy gracias infinitas a los chicos de BB por ayudarme a poder recuperarlos.**

 **Dios, otro susto como este y os juro por Dios que me da un pasmo que me manda derechita al hospital. Y no vuelvo, de verdad que como me pase de nuevo yo no vuelvo del más allá.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review que me anime un poco la mierda de día que llevo? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y a follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	18. Latex

**¡YAHOI! Aquí dejo el dieciocho.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Latex**

* * *

―U-um… Na-Naruto-kun… E-esto… ―El aludido sonrió, sentado en el borde de la cama de matrimonio que había en la habitación que compartía con su dulce y tierna esposa, admirando la vista que tenía ante él.

Su mujer, su Hinata, enfundada en un apretado vestidito negro de látex, con sus turgentes senos casi desbordando por encima del escote, dejándose adivinar la falta de ropa interior. Sonrió apreciativamente, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas bajo la misma, dejando vagar sus ojos azules por toda esa curvilínea figura que lo enloquecía.

El apretado material se pegaba a su anatomía perfectamente, como si fuera una segunda piel, chirriando un poco cada vez que Hinata se removía, inquieta e incómoda, preguntándose por qué demonios había accedido a cumplir el pequeño capricho de su esposo cuando estaba claro que a ella no le agradaba lo más mínimo estar tan expuesta, ni siquiera ante el hombre que la conocía de todas las formas posibles.

Sonrió ampliamente, notando como las puntas de los pezones empezaban a marcarse contra el vestido, seguramente producto de la rigidez y la presión a la que estaban sometidos dentro de aquella prenda tan poco flexible.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con ternura, intentando así aplacar sus crecientes nervios.

―Estás muy sexy―le dijo, con voz ronca, pegando su excitación al vientre de ella para que lo sintiera, para que sintiera lo que la maravillosa y simple vista de su cuerpo le provocaba.

La besó, sintiendo como poco a poco ella se relajaba entre sus brazos, apoyando las manos contra su pecho y confiando, como siempre había confiado, en él, en que pasara lo que pasara nunca le haría daño. Naruto la apretó más contra sí, profundizando el beso, arrasando su boca para hacerle saber el ardiente deseo que latía en todo su ser hacia ella.

Hinata suspiró cuando los labios de su marido pasaron a su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban hasta sus glúteos, ahuecándolos y acariciándolos. Lo sintió reír y se sonrojó en el acto, sabiendo muy bien el porqué de aquella risa, hirviendo de vergüenza.

―¿No llevas bragas?―Intentó por todos los medios esconder su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, pero este la obligó a mirarlo, todavía sonriendo con picardía.

―Y-yo… n-no podía… con este vestido… s-se marcaban mucho y… ―intentó explicarse atropelladamente. Naruto volvió a besarla, cortando su balbuceo y volviéndola a cada segundo que pasaba un poquito más loca de deseo.

―Me encanta que no lleves bragas. De hecho… ―Hinata soltó una exclamación cuando se vio en volandas, siendo tirada repentinamente sobre la cama. Su cuerpo rebotó a causa de la fuerza empleada por el rubio, aunque pronto se vio quieta, aprisionada bajo su aplastante fuerza.

La besó de nuevo, con urgencia, deslizándose lenta y deliciosamente luego hacia abajo, hacia su intimidad. Hinata enrojeció furiosamente al ver como le levantaba las piernas, haciendo que el vestidito se moviese hacia arriba a causa del movimiento, revelando así lo que este escondía del exterior.

Cerró los ojos, gimiendo, notando como la lengua de su esposo se afanaba en su sexo, arremolinándose allí donde ella estaba más sensible, más necesitada.

Se arqueó, sintiendo como los pezones se endurecían y se rozaban de forma dolorosa contra el tenso látex de su traje, clamando por atención.

―Naruto-kun… ―Dobló las rodillas y enredó los dedos en sus cortos mechones dorados, suplicándole entre gemidos que no parara, que siguiera torturándola una y otra vez.

Naruto sonrió, todavía con los labios pegados a su centro, frotando el clítoris con su pulgar, observando la erótica forma en que su mujer se retorcía por causa de sus caricias, encantándole la manera en la que el mini vestido se tensaba cada vez más contra la suavidad de su piel, haciéndola retorcerse todavía más para intentar librarse del abrasador calor.

No pudo evitar gruñir al ver sus preciosos pezones adivinándose bajo la tela. Abandonó su tarea de complacerla unos segundos ante la protesta femenina, despojándose en tiempo récord de sus pantalones y de sus calzoncillos, tomándola en sus brazos para sentarla sobre sobre él y así poder encajarse en su calor.

―Dios, sí… ―gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin más señal que esa Hinata comenzó a moverse, montándolo con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas, convirtiéndose en esa apasionada fémina que escondía de todos menos de él.

La ayudó a moverse poniendo las manos en sus caderas, utilizando su fuerza para subirla y bajarla, sin darle tregua ni cuartel, necesitando sentirla, necesitando terminar en su interior.

Su boca se apropió de uno de los marcados pezones, mordiendo el látex y provocando un gemido más sonoro que los demás.

―¡Oh, sí! ¡Más! Más, Naruto-kun… más… ¡oh!―Hinata apoyó las manos en sus hombros, convulsionando en un pequeño grito que disparó su propio orgasmo. Gruñó, apretando sus nalgas, manteniéndola firmemente aferrada para que no se moviera mientras él empujaba fuerte y duro en su interior, alargando así el placer de ambos, no dejando que ni una sola gota de su esencia se echara a perder.

Solo cuando sintió la última ráfaga invadir el sexo de su mujer fue que la soltó, tirándola en su pecho para besarla con la misma urgencia y pasión con la que acababan de hacer el amor.

―Definitivamente… ―dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras la miraba, poniéndole un rebelde mechón negro azulado detrás de la oreja―, nos quedamos con el vestido. ―Hinata enrojeció, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, sintiendo la ronca y varonil risa vibrar por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que los fuertes brazos masculinos la estrechaban, aplastándola contra el duro pecho de su marido.

Naruto se había vuelto cada vez más insaciable con el tiempo, a pesar de llevar años y años casados.

Y a Hinata solo le quedaba rogar porque ese deseo que los consumía en olas de calor incontrolables no terminase nunca.

 **Fin Latex**

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué me decís? ¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	19. Public

**¡YAHOI! Y van diecinueve.**

 **Sí, ya, lo sé, me estoy tardando más estos días. No puedo decir más que lo siento. Así que lo siento.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Public**

* * *

Apretada entre la pared y el alto y fornido cuerpo de su novio, Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyar sus pequeñas y pálidas manos en su pecho, arrugando la ya de por sí desordenada camisa de su uniforme y devolverle el abrasador beso con el que la estaba consumiendo.

El tren dio una pequeña sacudida y ella se vio todavía más pegada a la pared; ahogó un gemido, abriendo más la boca, al sentir una de las manos grandes y cálidas estrujar uno de sus pechos. Se separó de sus labios, sintiendo como ahora él bajaba a su cuello mientras la mano traviesa seguía sobre su seno, masajeándolo suavemente, el otro brazo haciendo fuerza contra la pared del atestado vagón para no aplastarla y a la vez mantenerla encerrada entre sus brazos, lejos de miradas curiosas e indiscretas.

―Naruto-kun… ―protestó ella, con esa dulce vocecita que lo volvía loco―. A-aquí no..

―Aquí sí―contestó él, en un susurro ronco apenas audible. Hinata se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello, consciente de la magnitud del deseo que ese chico frente a ella emanaba por su causa―. Apenas te veo, maldita sea. Llevo toda la maldita semana pensando en ti, soñando contigo… ―Bajó la cabeza, volviendo a besarla, arrasando con su débil resistencia. Hinata apretó la ya más que arrugada camisa entre sus manos, respondiendo con las mismas ganas.

Gimió de nuevo, cuando Naruto metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas, rozando con su rodilla su parte más sensible. Sintió punzadas de deseo recorriéndola, muriendo por poder abandonarse en los brazos del chico al que amaba.

―L-la gente…

―Nadie nos está mirando. ―Hinata echó un vistazo discreto por encima de su hombro, comprobando que, efectivamente, ninguno de los pasajeros que los rodeaban les prestaba la más mínima atención. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios asuntos, algunos incluso durmiendo, ya fuera de pie o sentados.

Naruto elevó una de sus manos para poder acariciarle el ovalado rostro de porcelana, pasando el pulgar por sus carnosos y rosados labios, ahora algo inflamados por sus besos.

Moría por hacerle el amor, oh sí, después de la última vez, hacía ya casi dos semanas, moría por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero su nada ortodoxa situación como pareja les impedía muchas veces el poder estar juntos, por lo que los minutos que compartían en el tren mientras cada uno iba a sus respectivos institutos eran el único momento del día que podían disfrutar juntos todos los días.

La besó una vez más, de manera más suave, haciéndole el amor con los labios, persuadiéndola con su lengua y con el leve toque en su pezón para que le dejara, al menos, sentirla con sus manos, ya que no podía hacerlo con otra parte de su cuerpo.

Sonrió contra su boca cuando ella se rindió, aflojando la tensión de sus músculos y recostándose contra la pared del tren, dejando escapar un más que suspiro cargado de placer por la anticipación.

Sí, su preciosa novia podía ser muy tímida, pero con él era capaz de apartar esa timidez para convertirse en una fémina de lo más apasionada, y a él le fascinaba ver esa transformación.

Con un gruñido, le desabotonó impaciente la pulcra blusa blanca de su uniforme, evitando por todos los medios posar sus ojos en el escudo que adornaba la misma y que era la evidencia de todas las diferencias que los separaban.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la abertura que hizo en la camisa femenina reveló unos generosos pechos enfundados en un adorable sujetador adornado con motivos de los dibujos animados de Disney. Se aguantó la sonrisa al ver las pálidas mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. Seguramente, si Hinata hubiera sabido que él iba a ver su ropa interior, se habría puesto algo mucho menos infantil y más sexy, pero lo que menos esperaba aquella mañana cuando se vistió para ir a clase era que su atractivo y juguetón novio la seduciría en el tren de camino al instituto.

Aguantándose las ganas de reír una vez más al ver el mohín que hacían sus suaves labios, Naruto la beso, subiendo las copas del sujetador por encima de los pechos y dejando en libertad los pezones, los cuales se erizaron en cuanto entraron en contacto con su propia ropa. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir el erótico roce, algo que hizo que Naruto apretase los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle las bragas para hundirse con fuerza en su interior.

No obstante sí empezó a mover su rodilla, estimulando ese punto palpitante escondido entre sus muslos mientras sus manos se encargaban de sus pechos y sus labios de los ajenos, devorándola, chupando su lengua como si le fuera la vida en ella, retorciendo los enhiestos pezones entre los dedos, sintiéndose él mismo a punto de explotar cada vez que la sentía temblar y jadear, ahogando todos esos sonidos que le encendían en el interior de su boca o contra su pecho.

―Naruto-kun… ―La oyó emitir una súplica cesó los movimientos con su rodilla, no pudiendo reprimir por más tiempos las ganas de tocarla, de sentirla con sus propias manos. Metió los dedos por el elástico de sus bragas y gimió contra su pelo al notar lo mojada que estaba.

―Mierda, estás empapada… ―Ella mordió uno de sus dedos, los cuales todavía aferraban con fuerza la tela blanca―. Vamos, nena… déjame verlo… ―Su ronco ruego fue lo que la envió al borde, deshaciéndose como mantequilla en torno a sus dedos, hundidos hasta los nudillos en su sexo.

Naruto sintió su erección latir dolorosamente en la tela de sus pantalones, volviéndose peor cada vez que un espasmo de placer sacudía el pequeño cuerpo de su chica, sin perderse ni uno solo de los gestos que aparecía en su rostro mostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba del orgasmo que él le había proporcionado.

Exhausta, con la ropa todavía desarreglada, Hinata se dejó caer contra él, roja a más no poder y también algo enfadada, por haberla hecho pasar por aquello en un vagón de tren lleno de gente, por mucho que esta no los hubiera mirado ni una sola vez. El estar en una esquina poco iluminada también había ayudado, lo admitía, pero eso no eximía a su perverso novio de la culpa.

Notó entonces, mientras él retiraba con lentitud la mano de su intimidad haciéndola contraerse una última vez, el abultamiento en sus pantalones, y supo la forma perfecta de vengarse.

Echando a un lado su timidez y todos sus reparos, empezó a manipular el cinturón para abrirlo, lo mismo que el botón y la cremallera. Para cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, Hinata ya tenía la mano dentro de su uniforme, acariciando su erección por sobre los calzoncillos.

―Hinata… ―dijo, con voz ronca, intentando detenerla. Pero ella evadió la mano que quiso agarrar las suyas y consiguió colarse dentro de su ropa interior, rodeando con los dedos su hinchada necesidad―. Joder, Hinata… ―Sonrió malvadamente contra el pecho masculino. Ella también sabía jugar, y se lo demostraría.

Lentamente y ante la mirada pasmada de Naruto, se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y, sin más dilación, liberó su miembro del estorbo de la ropa y se lo metió en la boca. Naruto jadeó, observando como la pequeña boca de su novia lo succionaba. Tensando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, hizo un puño con la mano que mantenía en la pared mientras la otra viajaba hasta la cabeza femenina, enredando los dedos en las largas hebras de su cabello, sus caderas moviéndose instintivamente adelante y atrás, embistiendo su garganta.

―Sí… Dios, nena… así… ―Estaba a punto de explotar y, sintiendo la inminencia del orgasmo, tomó a Hinata por los hombros de forma brusca en un momento de locura para tirar de ella hacia arriba. La empotró contra la pared al tiempo que la besaba con ferocidad y deseo, hizo a un lado sus bragas y la penetró sin más dilación, sin darle tiempo a protestar o a reaccionar.

El clímax que lo sacudió nada más enterrarse en ella fue tan arrollador que se quedó sin respiración; tuvo que pegarse más a ese cuerpecito que adoraba, con la cara hundida en uno de los pequeños hombros de Hinata, temblando al mismo ritmo que su miembro dentro del calor femenino.

Solo cuando se sintió aliviado del todo fue que la soltó, deleitándose con inmenso placer en la expresión de pura satisfacción que cruzaba por la cara de Hinata en esos momentos. Se acercó lentamente y la besó de forma dulce, mientras sus manos le arreglaban la ropa con ternura, alisando hasta la última arruga de su uniforme. Las pequeñas manos de su chica hicieron lo propio con él, abrochándole de nuevo los pantalones junto con el cinturón.

Justo cuando el tren se detuvo en la siguiente parada ellos terminaban de recomponerse. Lanzándole una mirada angustiada, Hinata aferró una de sus manos en las masculinas mientras la otra sostenía la cartera con sus libros.

―Luego nos vemos… ―murmuró Naruto, depositando un sentido beso en sus temblorosos labios. Echando una última mirada, Hinata se dejó arrastrar por la marabunta de gente, con el corazón oprimido en el pecho aun a pesar de lo maravilloso que se había sentido estar entre los brazos del chico al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Naruto la vio irse con el corazón encogido. Cuando el tren se alejó, se dejó caer contra la pared del tren, esa en la que acababa de hacerle el amor a Hinata, esa que aún conservaba las huellas de su pequeña y curvilínea silueta, así como algunas gotas de su sudor.

Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la emoción palpitar en su pecho al pensar en un hecho importante al que Hinata no había prestado atención pero del que él había sido consciente en todo momento.

No había utilizado preservativo. Y Hinata no tomaba la píldora.

Sonrió aún más, ahora de forma algo perversa, pensando en que si ese arrebato de pasión tenía consecuencias él podría al fin obtener lo que tanto ansiaba:

A Hinata, a su lado, todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

Porque el estirado y conservador de su padre no le permitiría abortar ni mucho menos que su nieto o nieta naciera fuera del matrimonio. Así que no le quedaría más narices, esta vez sí, de aceptarlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Sonrió más ampliamente, soñando ya con ello.

Y si al final no había niño… bueno, tampoco es que importase mucho.

Tenía muchas mañanas para volver a intentarlo.

 **Fin Public**

* * *

 **Bueno, sinceramente, no pensé que me saldría algo tan... ¿poco ortodoxo? ¿Atrevido? Ni sé como llamarlo. Pero se me ocurrió que en un tren japonés debe de ser tremendamente fácil hacer cosas de esta envergadura, ya que todos parecen zombis o robots a primera hora de la mañana, sumido cada uno en sus asuntos sin mirar alrededor.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	20. Dirty talk

**¡YAHOI! Y van veinte...**

 ***se va corriendo muerta de vergüenza***

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Dirty talk**

* * *

La acarició sobre las bragas, gimiendo al sentir la humedad que las impregnaba.

―Estás tan mojada, nena… ¿me deseas?―Un gemido fue lo que escapó de la garganta de su amante―. Llevo toda la semana soñando contigo ¿sabías? Con tus enormes tetas y con tu coño mojado. ―Otro gemido se escuchó, haciéndolo sonreír de satisfacción. Llevo la mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo estrujó con fuerza, aprisionándola contra el pequeño sofá de la casa en la que vivían―. Tengo tantas ganas de follarte que mi polla está a punto de reventar. ―Como para hacer más evidente su afirmación empujó sus caderas contra las suyas.

―Naruto-kun… ―Ella abrió las piernas casi de forma inconsciente, permitiéndole acomodarse mejor sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

―¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Me extrañaste?―La penetró con los dedos, haciéndola arquearse y gemir de nuevo―. Parece que sí. ―Se relamió los labios, observando como a pesar de sus intentos por retener su excitación esta la hacía temblar.

―Naruto-kun… ―Sonrió de nuevo, besándola. Prácticamente le arrancó la blusa y subió sus faldas, arrastrando sus bragas para sacárselas.

―Tienes un coño precioso―ella enrojeció, ladeando la cabeza para no mirarlo. Le daba una tremenda vergüenza cuando él hablaba de esa forma, sin tapujos, cosa que solía ocurrir cuando llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hacer el amor, como era el caso, debido a que su marido había estado las últimas semanas en una larga misión.

La había asaltado nada más entrar por la puerta, lanzándola sobre el sofá, arrancándose la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Y ahora hacía lo mismo con ella.

Se deslizó por todo su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta quedar frente a su intimidad. Aspiró con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones con el olor de su excitación.

―Voy a comerte entera ¿lo sabías? Voy a saborearte hasta que te retuerzas y grites mi nombre, con mi lengua enterrada en tu coño. ―Un largo y sonoro gemido volvió a salir de su boca cuando él hizo realidad sus palabras. La observó con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas, lamiéndola y besándola ahí donde más lo necesitaba―. Hinata… ―La acarició nuevamente con los dedos―. Quiero que juegues con tus tetas mientras te toco. Vamos. ―Parpadeó mirándolo, incrédula, creyendo haber oído mal.

Pero cuando esa sonrisa socarrona, zorruna, cruzó sus hermosos y varoniles rasgos Hianta supo que estaba perdida.

Así que obedeció, pasando con suma vergüenza y timidez los dedos por sus pechos, apenas rozando los pezones endurecidos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir los sonidos de placer que querían escapar de sus labios.

Los abrió cuando dejó de notar los dedos de su esposo en su sexo, solo para encontrárselo de pie en el suelo, a su lado, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, masturbándose para ella.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves, Hinata? Porque a mí sí, me encanta lo que veo, nena. ―La voz enronquecida, teñida de puro deseo la hizo gemir, levantando las caderas casi sin darse cuenta. Naruto no perdió tiempo, volviendo a cernirse sobre ella, acariciándola con la punta de su miembro a lo largo de sus pliegues, haciendo círculos con la cabeza en el inflamado clítoris. Hinata gimió sonoramente cuando notó cierta humedad sobre el mismo, mojándose cada vez más―. Adoro ver tu coño palpitando por mí, rogando por mi polla.

―Naruto-kun… ―corcoveó las caderas, desesperada, necesitándolo como si él fuera la última gota de agua del desierto.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Naruto; sin perder más tiempo, enganchó las manos en sus rodillas, tirando de ella hacia sí, clavándose en ese cuerpo de ensueño que le pertenecía.

―¡Oh, sí! ¡Estás tan caliente y mojada que siento que me voy a correr!―Hinata apretó los ojos con fuerza, abriéndose más a él, en una clara invitación. Naruto empezó a moverse, empujando en su interior una y otra vez, con fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que el sofá diera pequeñas sacudidas―. ¿Te gusta, nena? ¿Te gusta mi polla? ¿Te gusta así, verdad? Duro, fuerte… ―Hinata se aferró a la tela del sofá, gimiendo, retorciéndose, acompañándolo en los frenéticos movimientos.

―Naruto-kun… ¡oh! ¡Dios! Yo… cre-creo que yo… ¡a-ah…!

―¿Crees qué, nena? ¡Dilo, vamos!

―V-voy a…

―¡Hazlo, venga! ¡Córrete! ¡Quiero ver cómo te corres alrededor de mi polla! ¡Quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que la quieres! ¡Quiero que hagas que te llene con mi semen!

―¡NARUTO-KUN!―Hinata convulsionó en un explosivo orgasmo que la hizo gritar, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos y gemidos. Él siguió embistiéndola, no perdiéndose ni uno solo de sus gestos de puro placer femenino.

Hasta que él mismo se sintió a punto de estallar. Agarró firmemente las caderas y empujó con toda su fuerza en su interior, hasta el fondo.

―¡JODER, SÍ! ¡Me corro!―Hinata lo abrazó con las piernas, pegándolo a ella, dejando que cada gota de su esencia quedara en lo más profundo de su sexo.

Exhaustos, ambos se dejaron caer contra el maltratado sofá, yaciendo lánguidos en los brazos del otro, con los corazones acelerados y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Naruto se movió, todavía dentro de ella, acomodándose mejor sobre sus senos, observando con satisfacción su cara de satisfacción, como si Hinata estuviera plenamente saciada.

Sonrió como un niño, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus pechos.

―Hinata―llamó, con la voz algo amortiguada debido a su posición. Ella apoyó las manos en su cabello, acariciándolo, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba―. Tendremos que comprar un sofá nuevo. ―Ella parpadeó, sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir―. Porque voy a destrozarlo. Me muero por volver a follarte. ―Empujó contra ella y Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer recorrerla al notarlo―. Mi polla ya está dura y preparada para ti. Y es culpa tuya. ―La besó, metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla, sin darle tiempo a replicar―. Voy a correrme en tu coño y a hacer que te corras tantas veces que olvidarás hasta tu nombre. ―La cara le hirvió de vergüenza, pero la piel le hormigueó de anticipación.

Porque esa noche Naruto no la dejaría dormir. Ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente.

Y Hinata empezó a considerar seriamente pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que dejara de mandarle a misiones tan largas como esa última.

O sino acabaría muriendo por agotamiento.

 **Fin Dirty talk**

* * *

 ***Asoma tímidamente la cabeza* ¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 ***Vuelve a irse corriendo mientras se despide***

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	21. Food play

**¡YAHOI! Y llega el veintiuno.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Food play**

* * *

Se imaginó en un lugar, muy lejos de allí, un lugar hermosos, una playa, siempre le había gustado mucho el mar. Se imaginó vistiendo un bañador o un bikini a la última moda, tumbada sobre su toalla con el sol calentando deliciosamente su piel, un libro en las manos y el olor a sal flotando en el aire.

Aquello consiguió relajarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera controlar su respiración, de forma que los pausados movimientos no provocaran que la comida que yacía sobre su cuerpo desnudo se precipitara al suelo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que estaría haciendo algo como eso por dinero se habría reído en su cara, pensando que se trataba de una broma. Pero cuando te echan de casa solo porque quieres perseguir tus sueños y no cumplir los de tu padre, cuando no tienes donde caerte muerta y te ofrecen una cantidad más que aceptable de dinero por dejar que otras personas, en su mayoría hombres, coman sobre ti en estado de total desnudez… Bueno, para ella la elección había estado clara.

El murmullo del restaurante la acunó y luchó contra el sueño que siempre la invadía, como si su propio cerebro quisiera protegerla de la vergüenza y el bochorno de la situación en la que estaba. Intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las manos de los desconocidos que estaban sentados a su alrededor, rozando su piel cada vez que alguno cogía alguna de las delicias que cubrían su cuerpo. Escalofríos la recorrían cuando alguna de esas manos se demoraba un poquito más de lo normal, especialmente en aquellos bocados que reposaban en sus pechos o peligrosamente cerca del interior de sus muslos, a pesar de que las normas del restaurante prohibían claramente cualquier clase de tocamiento inapropiado. La consecuencia de que la dueña pillara alguno de esos roces indecentes era perder el derecho a entrar en aquel exclusivo local donde podías tardar un año entero en encontrar una mesa.

Empezó a sentir los músculos agarrotados y rogó porque su turno terminara pronto. Las cenas siempre eran agotadoras porque era cuando los clientes se demoraban más en marcharse, alargando la velada con charlas insustanciales o a veces conversaciones más serias, como si ninguno de ellos tuviera las ganas de irse a su casa.

Ella siempre había intentado no prestar atención a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, sabedora de que, muy probablemente, se ruborizaría de indignación. La noche parecía ser siempre testigo de lo peor del ser humano.

Suspiró de alivio cuando, tras unos minutos de no sentir nada, la encargada se acercó a ella y le dijo que ya podía levantarse.

Abrió los ojos y, esperando un poco más a que las camareras retiraran la comida sobrante de su cuerpo, se levantó, quedando sentada. Sus huesos y sus músculos protestaron por el cambio tan brusco de postura, e hizo una mueca cuando empezó a sentir que la sangre corría de nuevo, causándole el siempre incómodo hormigueo.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―le preguntó Tenten, una de las camareras, frotándole los brazos y los hombros.

―S-sí, gracias. ―Le castañetearon los dientes y se aferró al borde de la mesa, mientras Tenten le pasaba una manta por encima. Se arrebujó en la misma, agradecida, y cogió entre sus pálidas manos la taza de té caliente que Tenten le pasó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como por todo el salón las demás camareras se ocupaban también de sus compañeras. Arrebujada en su propia manta unas mesas más allá, Ino le sonrió, levantando su propia taza de té en su dirección. Lo mismo hizo Sakura, en la mesa que estaba justo a su lado. Les devolvió el gesto. Aquellas chicas habían hecho más por ella en los últimos meses que su propia familia en toda una vida. Si no fuera por ellas, habría pedido el valor y habría vuelto a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, humillada y teniendo que soportar las miradas duras y condescendientes de todos sus parientes.

―¿Vas bien, Hinata?―Dio un sorbo al té caliente y asintió.

―Sí, ya voy mejor.

―La jefa ha dicho que podéis iros cuando queráis… ―Calló. Pareció repentinamente incómoda por algo y Hinata la miró, con curiosidad.

―¿Ocurre algo?

―No, bueno… Es que… no sé si debería…

―Hinata. ―Ambas muchachas se giraron. Tsunade Senju, la dueña del restaurante y a la que Sakura e Ino habían convencido para que la contratara, fue junto a ella―. Buen trabajo hoy.

―Gracias. ―La mujer quedó callada unos segundos. Hinata esperó a que ella o Tenten decidieran hablarle. Parecía ser algo importante y por experiencia sabía que presionar o apresurar a la gente no era la mejor vía para obtener información.

―No suelo hacer esto, Hinata, quiero que lo sepas. Es más, me negué en redondo al principio, pero fue tan insistente… Ese niño… no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre consigue lo que quiere… ―Extrañada por su perorata, Hinata dejó la taza encima de la mesa y cogió las manos de su jefa, sonriéndole cálidamente.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa?―Tsunade tomó aire.

―Hay… hay alguien que quiere conocerte. Uno de los clientes habituales…

―No―cortó Hinata, con voz firme―. Lo dejé claro el primer día: si esto daba pie a-

―¡Por Dios, niña, claro que no! ¡Ni lo pienses siquiera!―Tsunade volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de calmarse―. El hombre es cuestión es más terco que una mula. Lleva semanas insistiéndome para que os presente. Suele venir de cuando en cuando y, en parte, sin él no hubiera sido capaz de salir adelante con el negocio. Le debo mi éxito y, además, lo conozco desde que era un bebé en pañales. Te garantizo que no hará nada que pueda hacerte sentir mal. Sabe que lo despedazaré si lo hace. ―El tono de feroz sobreprotección conmovió a Hinata.

Consideró su petición. Tsunade parecía realmente avergonzada de estarle pidiendo aquello, per por otra parte, ella le debía su supervivencia y su vida actual, al igual que a Ino y a Sakura. No le haría daño conocer al misterioso cliente ¿verdad que no?

―Está bien, Tsunade. Dile que lo veré en cuanto pueda y-

―Te está esperando. ―Hinata pestañeó.

―¿A-ahora?―tartamudeó.

―Uno de sus muchos defectos es que carece de paciencia. De hecho, ya habría irrumpido aquí como Atila el huno de no ser porque le dije que le prohibiría la entrada de por vida si se atrevía. Entenderé si no quieres verlo. Ahora mismo, ni yo misma quiero tenerlo delante―gruñó su jefa. Hinata reprimió una sonrisa.

―No… vale. Solo… me sorprendió. Deja que me vista y ya salgo. ―Tsunade asintió.

―Cuando estés preparada, ve al salón privado de la parte trasera. Izumo y Kotetsu estarán custodiando la puerta, así que no tienes que temer nada. Si en algún momento te quieres grita, solo chilla y yo misma acudiré a sacarte de allí. ―Hinata se conmovió aún más. Le apretó afectuosamente las manos.

―Gracias, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti. ―Tsunade le sonrió y luego se marchó para hablar con las demás chicas, comprobando que todas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Muerta de curiosidad por quien podría ser el misterioso hombre que tanto ansiaba conocerla y al que Tsunade parecía tener en alta estima, se metió en lo que ellas llamaban los vestuarios y se cambió, volviéndose a poner su larga falda y su camiseta de manga larga. Se calzó sus sencillas deportivas blancas y se puso su chaqueta. Agarró su bandolera y, mirándose en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio, salió en dirección al salón privado de atrás.

Saludó a los dos guardias de seguridad que, tal y como había dicho su jefa, guardaban la puerta. Respirando hondo, empujó y atravesó la entrada, quedando momentáneamente cegada por la brillante luz del interior. Tardó unos segundos en habituarse de nuevo a la claridad y, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos toparon con el hombre más impresionante que había visto en sus veinte años de vida.

Alto, rubio, de ojos azules, unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, piel bronceada, boca de ensueño y cuerpo de Dios griego.

Sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración al percatarse de que esos dos pozos azules como el cielo la observaban. Una sensual sonrisa curvó sus también sensuales labios y Hinata sintió que sus piernas se convertían en mantequilla.

Tragando saliva, intentó recomponerse todo lo que pudo, antes de avanzar unos pasos.

―Bu-buenas noches―maldijo su inoportuno tartamudeo―. Tsunade me ha dicho que quería verme…

―No hace falta ser tan formales, Hinata. ―Su voz envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Era ronca, con un deje de diversión que la hizo estremecerse. Pestañeó al darse cuenta de que él la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

―Di-disculpe… ¿quién… ―Él rio, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de una caro traje de marca, claramente hecho a medida.

―Oh, vamos, es imposible que te hayas olvidado de mí. No ha pasado tanto tiempo. ―Confusa por sus palabras, Hinata lo repasó con la mirada. El pelo rubio, los ojos azules, la piel morena, las marcas en las mejillas…

Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago cuando, escarbando en sus recuerdos, su mente dibujó un rostro más joven, extremadamente parecido al del hombre frente a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun?―Él sonrió, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándole sobre el respaldo de una silla. Hinata creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Hacía tantos años que no lo veía… ―. ¿Qué…

―Primero, comamos. Estoy seguro de que no has probado bocado en toda la noche. ―El estómago de Hinata escogió ese preciso momento para protestar, estropeando así el bonito reencuentro, un reencuentro que Hinata estaba segura de que nunca jamás se produciría, no al menos fuera de sus sueños.

Temblando como una hoja, se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a Naruto. Bebió ávidamente de su copa de agua en cuanto la vio, intentando aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

―T-tú…

―Come. ―Le tendió un platito con sushi y tomó uno, mordisqueándolo, intentando distraerse de los furiosos latidos de su corazón―. Lo vas a destrozar. ―Antes de que Hinata pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, él se había levantado, arrodillado a su lado y obligado a meterse el sushi en la boca. Se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra cuando notó el rostro masculino hundirse suavemente en su cuello, siguiendo en sentido contrario la trayectoria de su garganta al tragar el bocado.

Intentó apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, fijándola a la silla con sus manos grandes y cálidas.

―Naru-

―No tienes idea… de lo mucho que te extrañé. ―Aquella declaración, susurrada en su oído, hizo que su corazón martilleara con más fuerza si cabe contra sus costillas. Cerró los ojos, negándose a creer en sus palabras.

―N-no mientas… ―Un gemido escapó de sus labios en cuanto él acarició uno de sus senos por encima de la camiseta; aprovechando que había abierto la boca, le coló dentro otro bocado de sushi, usando su propia lengua para empujarlo hasta su garganta, en un beso que la hizo derretirse y echarle los brazos al cuello.

―No miento―le dijo, cuando terminaron el beso. La voz ronca la hizo temblar. Naruto subió sus manos y acunó sus mejillas dulcemente, mirándola fijamente con sus orbes azules―. Te extrañé como no tienes idea. ―Hinata cerró los ojos, negando.

―T-te fuiste… y m-me dejaste sola… p-prometiste que nunca… ―Un sollozo ahogó sus palabras.

―Tenía que hacerlo―gruñó, agarrando ahora un pedazo de un bizcocho relleno de nata que tenía una pinta estupenda. Lo pasó por los labios femeninos, manchándolos de nata, repasándolos luego con la lengua para retirarla y besarla nuevamente.

Hinata sabía que estaba jugando con ella, aprovechándose de la debilidad que ella siempre había sentido por la comida, por el placer de comer. Naruto Uzumaki era el único que conocía todas y cada una de sus debilidades, de sus más oscuros y secretos anhelos y deseos.

―Tenía que hacerlo―repitió él, cuando dejó de besarla―. O no habría sido capaz de contenerme, y tú no eras más que una niña. ―Hinata se quedó sin respiración.

―N-no es verdad… ―intentó protestar, débilmente. Naruto bajó por su cuello hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Levantó la camiseta por encima de los mismos, depositando un nuevo trozo de bizcocho entre el hueco que había entre el sujetador y su pálida piel. Lo fue saboreando lentamente, metiéndolo en la boca de forma pausada y tranquila, arremolinando su lengua una y otra vez, mordisqueando al mismo ritmo que iba tragando.

Hinata suspiró, echándose hacia atrás y permitiendo que él se recostara sobre ella.

―Lo es―asintió Naruto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos desde su posición dominante sobre ella, todos sus músculos tensos bajo la camisa―. Habría hecho una locura, tarde o temprano, y lo sabes, porque nuestros besos habían dejado de ser suficiente. Y tú lo sabes. ―Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, rememorando los encuentros clandestinos en los que él la besaba y la abrazaba, en los que le decía lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la quería.

Sintió de nuevo los labios masculinos besándola, mientras que le desabrochaba el sujetador para poder tener acceso a sus senos.

―N-no…

―No tienes ni idea… ―empezó a decir Naruto, mientras impregnaba de algo que Hinata creyó identificar como nata, sus pezones. Aquello era la mar de surrealista, pero ella tampoco estaba segura de querer detenerlo―. De lo que sentí… ―Rozó los pulgares en sus puntas rosadas, endureciéndolas y manchándose de nata. Llevó los dedos a sus labios y la obligó a abrirlos y a chuparlos―. Cuando te vi ahí fuera… ―gruñó.

―Naruto-kun… ―Gimió ella en cuanto su boca se apoderó de uno de sus pechos, succionando la nata que los manchaba con las ganas de un recién nacido que estuviera hambriento de leche materna.

Era como si una puerta se hubiera abierto al pasado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y como si el chico al que amaba, ahora convertido en todo un hombre, nunca se hubiese ido de su lado.

Sintió como sus faldas eran enrolladas en sus caderas y como una de las manos grandes y cálidas de su amante ahuecaba su sexo, acariciándolo luego sobre las bragas, sintiéndolas húmedas de su propia excitación. Gimió sin poderlo evitar, echando las caderas hacia delante, rogando por algo que ni ella misma sabía que quería.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos y a mirar a aquellos dos orbes azules, brillantes, observarla con deseo pero también con amor, supo que aquellos tres años de ausencia no significaban nada. No cuando podía volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Se inclinó hacia delante, sintiéndose lo bastante osada como para embadurnar sus propios labios de nata, besándolo y obligándolo a chupar todo el dulce de su rostro. Naruto gimió, extasiado y encantado con su rendición, aferrando su cabeza para que no se volviera a alejar.

Había sido una auténtica tortura tener que aguantar ver cómo otros tocaban su cuerpo cubierto de deliciosas viandas mientras que él no podía hacer más que mirar. Casi había tenido que recurrir al chantaje para que Tsunade accediera a convencerla de que lo viera, seguro de que no querría verlo si sabía que era él.

Su intención había sido seducirla, castigarla por atreverse a mostrar su precioso cuerpo a otros que no eran él.

Pero ahora que podía volver a tenerla estaba perdido, tan perdido como cuando no era más que un chiquillo de veintidós años que babeaba por una niña de diecisiete.

―Te amo―le dijo cuando se separaron, jadeantes. Lamió con la punta de la lengua una gotita de nata, viendo como los ojos perlas se aguaban―. Y ahora no hay nada que me impida tenerte. Ya no.

―Naruto-kun… ―Lo abrazó contra ella, feliz, dejando que volviera a alimentarla con su propia boca.

Ahora que sabían que nada se interpondría entre ellos, podían darse el tiempo y el espacio para amarse sin condiciones.

Incluso con juegos tan placenteros como este.

 **Fin Food play**

* * *

 **Dios mío, creo que este es el OS que he escrito para el reto... Os juro por Dios que no pretendía hacerlo ni tan largo ni tan sentimental pero... ¿sabéis eso que pasa que de repente estás escribiendo y la inspiración hace de las suyas impeliéndote a liberar todas esas ideas que de pronto te están llegando en casacada sin que puedas detenerlo porque es algo superior a ti?**

 **Sí, eso mismo me acaba de pasar con este OS, porque está recién salidito del horno. Y tuve que frenar porque sino me salía casi una historia completa, os lo juro.**

 **En fin ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	22. Hand-jobs

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al número veintidós. Nunca pensé durar tanto, sinceramente. Pensé que al poco me cansaría o se me haría pesado estar publicando todos los días, pero he descubierto que me gusta mucho, especialmente por vosotros, los lectores.**

 **Gracias por apoyar estas viñetas/Oneshots. Sois los mejores.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Hand-jobs**

* * *

Lo acarició, vacilante al principio y con algo más de confianza después, apretando ligeramente. Lo oyó sisear de placer y se sintió más animada, comenzando a mover su mano a un ritmo regular, observando el rostro teñido de placer de su amante.

―Sí… así… ―Se inclinó un poco más hacia él, agarrando la dureza ahora con las dos manos, acariciando con uno de sus pulgares la punta humedecida por una gota de líquido pre-seminal, extendiendo la misma, humedeciendo todo su miembro erecto, desde la base hasta el glande―. Joder, Hinata… sí…

―¿T-te gusta, Naruto-kun?―se atrevió a preguntar, con las pálidas mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. Él la miró desde su posición, sentado contra el cabecero de la cama.

―¿Te parece que no me guste?―La voz enronquecida envió un escalofrío placentero por la columna vertebral de la joven mujer. Mordiéndose el labio inferior regresó su atención a su longitud, reanudando las caricias. Una de su mano quedó encargada de masturbarlo lentamente mientras la otra se deslizaba en una caricia lenta y sensual hacia los blandos testículos.

Los ahuecó con dedos algo temblorosos, todavía con algo de vergüenza fluyendo en sus movimientos. Naruto sonrió de ternura al percatarse de ello, sin dejar de experimentar el tremendo placer que las pequeñas y pálidas manos de su esposa le estaban proporcionando. Le encantaba que a pesar de los numerosos íntimos compartidos ella conservara esa timidez que tanto lo encandilaba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, sintiendo como la mano de Hinata se movía ahora sobre sus testículos, apretándolos ligeramente, acariciándolos y raspándolos casi sin quererlo con las uñas, estremeciéndolo. Ella se inclinó más hacia él, acomodándose para buscar una mejor posición para acariciarlo. Vio sus preciosos pechos bambolearse un tanto con el movimiento y sintió que se excitaba todavía más.

Hinata notó como se hacía más grande y como, a causa de esto, la vena que surcaba su sexo se marcaba. La resiguió con la yema del dedo índice, fascinada, sintiéndola latir.

―Hinata… ―El gemido provocó que ella volviera a apretar sus testículos y continuara acariciándolo, observándolo, atenta―. Dios… ―Naruto estaba al borde, podía sentirlo. Ver la curiosidad impregnada en la expresión de su tierna y dulce mujercita estaba siendo demasiado para su autocontrol.

Hinata apretó la base de su palpitante necesidad y subió la mano, de forma lenta, recreándose en el movimiento de la piel. Acarició con más seguridad, con algo más de velocidad. Naruto no podía dejar de gemir. Aquello era muchísimo mejor que cuando lo hacía él mismo, en las ocasiones en que pasaba largas temporada lejos de su hogar por alguna misión y los sueños donde le hacía el amor a su esposa lo asaltaban en las noches, producto de lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Pensar en ser él el que acariciaba a Hinata con sus manos lo envió directamente por el precipicio. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y, con un rugido, explotó, manchando con la evidencia misma de su orgasmo parte de su vientre y de los senos de su esposa.

Aquella visión celestial, de Hinata bañada con su esencia, recogiendo un poco en uno de sus finos dedos para observarla con esa misma inocente curiosidad que lo estaba matando lentamente fue lo que lo llevó a endurecerse de nuevo.

No perdió tiempo y la tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos, lanzándola sobre la cama para enseguida cubrirla con su cuerpo. Hinata soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

―Ahora seré yo el que juegue un poco contigo. ―Se sonrojó al tiempo que él la besaba de forma salvaje, demostrándole así lo mucho que la deseaba.

Más adelante tendrían que repetir la experiencia, se dijo Naruto, porque no era el único al que le había excitado aquella nueva forma de explorarse.

 **Fin Hand-jobs**

* * *

 **Bueno, uno más. Ya queda menos para cumplir el reto y no puedo más que sentirme satisfecha.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	23. Size difference

**¡YAHOI! Y van veintitrés.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Size difference**

* * *

Ella era tan pequeña… tan manejable… Bastaba uno solo de sus brazos para rodearla contra él, con una sola de sus manos para agarrar toda su cabeza y elevarla hacia sus labios, para poder así besarla. A veces con ternura, a veces con cariño y otras veces con pasión y salvajismo desmedidos.

Podía levantarla en el aire con un brazo si quería, y echársela sobre el hombro entre risas y juegos que luego terminaban entre las sábanas de la cama que compartían como marido y mujer.

Le encantaba encerrarla entre sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro chocara contra su pecho, allí donde ella sentía su corazón latir desenfrenado, solo por y para ella.

Le fascinaba sentarla en su regazo, apenas pesaba, era tan ligera como una pluma, aunque ella dijera lo contrario. Le gustaba ponerla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, sobre todo porque cuando ella se arqueaba como consecuencia de sus caricias y de sus besos, sus preciosos pechos le quedaban justo a la altura de su boca, permitiéndole así saborearlos, succionar los erectos pezones y morder la tierna carne con la lujuria que ella misma le provocaba. Ella y solo ella.

Podía manejarla a su antojo, llevarla a donde quisiera sin que ella apenas pudiera oponer resistencia, rindiéndose a su toque, a sus labios y a la pasión que se despertaba entre ellos y que los consumía en apenas minutos si no ponían cuidado en alargar el placer.

Ella era hermosa, preciosa, la mujer más guapa de toda la aldea. Y además de guapa era amable, dulce, inteligente tierna y una gran, gran cocinera. Se había dado cuenta de que aquello que se dice de que las mejores cosas vienen en dosis pequeñas era tan cierto como que el cielo es azul y la hierba verde.

Podía envolverla en su chaqueta si hacía frío cuando salían de casa a algún recado o a dar un simple paseo, cabiendo los dos perfectamente bajo la tela. También podía mantenerla sin problemas debajo de un paraguas si llovía y todavía podía empujarla en un columpio si ella quería, a diferencia de él, que seguramente lo rompería sin querer al primer intento.

Le encantaba acompañarla a cualquier sitio porque así todos podían ver que esa pequeña pero fuerte mujer ya tenía dueño, y el pecho se le hinchaba como un pavo ante las miradas envidiosas de los demás especímenes masculinos, sobre todo cuando todos comprobaban que ella estaba hecha solo y exclusivamente para él y para nadie más. Porque encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran las dos piezas de un rompecabezas largo tiempo incompleto, y ahora al fin podían juntarse para terminar la hermosa imagen que formaban juntos.

Y ahora lo estaba comprobando una vez más, con ella encima de él, montándolo, dejando a su vista y al alcance de sus manos sus pálidos senos, con su pequeña boca emitiendo esos gemidos y esos sonidos de placer que lo volvían loco. Con él mismo enterrado en lo más profundo de ese pequeño cuerpo que era suyo y nada más que suyo.

―Hinata… ―Ella abrió sus hechizantes ojos perlas para mirarlo―. Te amo. ―Los orbes femeninos se aguaron y unos delgados brazos lo rodearon, abrazándolo y permitiéndole enterrar el rostro entre sus pechos.

―Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun. ―Y con una última embestida ambos alcanzaron el cielo, susurrando sus nombres una y otra vez con cada espasmo de placer que los sacudía.

Porque Hinata Hyūga había sido hecha especialmente para Naruto Uzumaki.

Por eso no podía ser más dichoso de que ahora ella llevara su apellido. Porque era la prueba definitiva de que ella siempre le pertenecería.

 **Fin Size difference**

* * *

 **Poquito a poco voy cumpliendo el reto y eso me llena de alegría xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review que me motive a seguir escribiendo? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	24. Lapdances

**¡YAHOI! Aquí llega el número veinticuatro.**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Lapdances**

* * *

I-

ba caminando con las manos en la nuca, una expresión aburrida cruzaba por su rostro mientras sentía que su mal humor crecía por momentos.

―Quita esa cara―le espetó Shikamaru, quien también parecía aburrido. Le lanzó una mala mirada.

Él, el Nara y Sai habían sido designados como los escoltas personales del Hokage, más conocido como Kakashi Hatake (al menos de momento), para salvaguardarlo durante una reunión con el Daimyō del País de Fuego. La cosa no hubiera mayor importancia, sobre todo porque él adoraba las misiones, la actividad, especialmente aquellas de importancia como esta.

El problema se resumía en que, para desgracia de los que lo rodeaban, estaba recién casado, y llevaba varios días sin ver a su dulce, tierna y atractiva esposa. Había recibido una carta suya mientras estaban en el castillo del señor feudal, diciéndole que la disculpara si al llegar a casa no la encontraba, porque a ella también le había sido asignada una misión junto a su equipo. Lo que había acabado por acrecentar su irritación, el saber que su preciosa mujer no lo esperaría con un abrazo y un beso preparados para él, como ya era costumbre.

―Deberíamos ir pensando en acampar… ―Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

―Podemos seguir―soltó―. Yo no estoy cansado. ―Los integrantes de la comitiva del Hokage suspiraron.

―No todos tenemos tu resistencia, Naruto. Los pobres mortales como nosotros necesitamos descanso. ―El sarcasmo de Shikamaru tan solo aumentó su enfado. Murmurando maldiciones, se dejó caer contra un árbol, dispuesto a no ceder ni un centímetro en su posición. ¿Querían acampar? Bien, pero él no pensaba ayudar ni un poquito. Es más, pensaba escaparse en cuanto todos durmieran.

―Seguiremos un poco más―dijo Kakashi. Shikamaru y Sai suspiraron. Los dos estaban cansados e incómodos y solo querían tirarse a dormir en cualquier lugar disponible―. Hay una posada un poco más adelante. Es muy popular, pero estoy seguro de que nos harán sitio. ―La sonrisa que se adivinaba bajo la máscara de Kakashi no les auguraba nada bueno, pensó Shikamaru, pero no podía hacer nada. Él era el Hokage y era su deber obedecerlo, mal que le pesara. El único que pareció tomar sus palabras con agrado fue Naruto, que se apresuró a abrir la marcha nuevamente, más que contento por poder acercarse un poquito más a Konoha y por ende a su hogar.

Claro que enseguida los tres shinobi quedaron estupefactos, pasmados, en cuanto la mencionada posada apareció ante ellos.

―Sexto… ―suspiró Shikamaru, con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

―¿Ocurre algo?―preguntó Kakashi, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de ambiente. Naruto apretó los puños, furioso.

―¡No pienso poner un pie ahí dentro!―exclamó, señalando para la construcción que se alzaba ante ellos. Algunos transeúntes lo miraron, entre contrariados y curiosos.

―¿Es que hay algo malo?

―¡¿Qué si hay… ―Naruto tuvo que respirar hondo, tratando de calmarse; tuvo que recordarse que ese era Kakashi-sensei, fiel lector devoto de las novelas de ero-sennin, un pervertido encubierto, pero un pervertido, al fin y al cabo―. ¡Es un jodido club de _striptease_! ¡Tuve suficiente de estos cuando viajaba con ero-sennin! ¡Además, para mí solo hay una mujer y es Hinata y-

―Naruto―interrumpió Kakashi su verborrea―. Solo vamos a alojarnos y a pasar un buen rato. Nadie te está diciendo que debas intimar con ninguna de las señoritas. ―El rubio enrojeció hasta las orejas, oscilando entre la ira y el bochorno. Algunos de los viajeros que entraban o salían del club rieron.

―¡Yo no quiero-

―Déjalo ya, es batalla perdida―suspiró Shikamaru. Naruto resopló, molesto, enfadado, irritado. Hizo caso a su amigo y dejó el tema por el momento, siguiendo a Kakashi al interior del edificio, tan tenso como una barra de acero bien templado. El único que parecía relajado era Sai, probablemente pensando en tomar notas o algo así, para después comentarlas con Ino. Naruto había renunciado hace tiempo a entender la peculiar relación que el ex ANBU de raíz mantenía con la Yamanaka.

Tras hablar Kakashi con en encargado este les cedió encantado un par de habitaciones para que durmieran allí esa noche.

―Puedo traerles algo de cenar, también, si gustan―les dijo mientras los acompañaba a una mesa libre en la zona VIP. No todos los días un Kage visitaba su humilde establecimiento. Si jugaba bien sus cartas puede que se volviera más popular de lo que ya era.

―Eso sería estupendo, si no es molestia. ―El hombre sonrió.

―No hay problema. Oh, y debo decirles que han escogido un día perfecto para pernoctar aquí. Esta noche tenemos un espectáculo muy especial.

―¿En serio?―preguntó Kakashi, dejando su sombrero encima de la mesa. A su lado, Naruto apretó los labios, su mal humor acrecentándose por momentos.

―Desde luego. ―Una camarera enfundada en una mini falda, un bikini y sandalias de plataforma apreció a su lado, con una bandeja―. Aiko atenderá todas sus peticiones. ―Miró significativamente a Kakashi―. No duden en pedirle lo que sea.

―Gracias.

―Enseguida les traerán la comida.

―Gracias―volvió a decir Kakashi. Finalmente el hombre se fue tras darles una última sonrisa. El Hokage pidió a la chica una botella de sake y varios vasitos. Esta volvió rauda con el pedido, bamboleando sus caderas de forma insinuante, sonriendo de forma seductora. Shikamaru suspiró con fastidio al tiempo que Sai sonreía, ambos dándose cuenta de los esfuerzos de la camarera para llamar la atención de su amigo rubio. Era algo que aún les chocaba, especialmente a Shikamaru, dado que en el pasado Naruto nunca había sido popular entre las mujeres, sin embargo ahora no paraban de perseguirlo.

―Estás perdiendo el tiempo―dijo Sai, cuando la chica le dedicó otra sonrisa al Uzumaki, intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención. Si tenía que trabajar allí al menos podía irse con los tíos buenos.

―¿Perdón?

―Está casado―le hizo saber Shikamaru, consciente de que su compañero estaba a punto de estallar de irritación. La chica parpadeó para luego volver a sonreír.

―Oh, bueno, la mayoría de los clientes lo son ¿sabes?―Se volvió hacia Naruto―. Será un secreto entre nosotros, guapo. ―Naruto arqueó ambas cejas, tratando por todos los medios de controlarse.

―Largo―espetó, cortante. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, pensando en que tal vez no había sido buena idea llevarlos hasta ahí. Él solo quería disfrutar de un poco de sana diversión, alegrarse un poco la vista. No tenía nada de malo mirar.

―Gracias por todo. Te avisamos si necesitamos algo. ―La chica suspiró, resignada, marchándose de allí con el mismo contoneo de caderas de antes―. No hace falta ser desagradable. ―Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, enfurruñándose en el sofá de brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie.

Kakashi decidió que el berrinche de su antiguo alumno no le arruinaría la noche. Empezó a beber del sake y a vagar la vista por las bailarinas que se afanaban sobre la plataforma del extenso escenario, deleitándose con su belleza y sus sensuales movimientos. Ya apenas tenía tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas y placenteras de la vida, por eso no permitiría que nada ni nadie le arruinara este pequeño paréntesis en sus obligaciones como Hokage.

Llevaban allí una media hora cuando las luces del lugar se atenuaron aún más. A su lado, un grupo de hombres que parecían bastante ricos, a juzgar por sus atuendos, aplaudieron y silbaron, entusiasmados, como si supieran lo que venía.

―¡Buenas noches, caballeros… y no tan caballeros!―Hubo algunas risas. Sai observó con curiosidad al dueño del local, encima del escenario con un micrófono en la mano. Shikamaru suspiró, apoyándose en la mesa con su habitual expresión de hastío―. Sean bienvenidos al _Princess dreams_. Esta noche tenemos unos invitados muy especiales, y por eso vamos a darles un espectáculo que no olvidarán. ―Más gritos y silbidos de aprobación. Naruto frunció el ceño, con algo de nostalgia bullendo en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza para que los recuerdos al lado de Jiraiya no lo abrumaran, aunque era inevitable, cuando el que fuera su maestro había disfrutado de esta clase de sitios más que ningún otro ninja que hubiese conocido jamás―. Caballeros, es un placer para mí presentarles a una bailarina exótica, una princesa, llegada desde lejanas tierras, huyendo de su familia en busca de un destino mejor. Con ustedes… ¡Shinju!―El escenario se iluminó y sobre el mismo apareció la curvilínea silueta de una joven, empezando a bailar al ritmo de la lenta pero sensual música.

Los hombres que allí estaban aplaudieron y silbaron, entusiasmados. La joven bailarina se giró entonces. Naruto no pudo dejar de notar que había algo raro con esa chica. A pesar de estar bailando se supone que de forma lasciva, para incitar a la lujuria de los que allí andaban, no estaban exentos de gracia y elegancia, como si ella realmente fuera la princesa que describió el dueño.

Algo en ella llamó su atención, atrayendo su mirada poderosamente. Su largo cabello liso, lacio y oscuro caía en cascada por su espalda desnuda. Sus piernas eran algo regordetas y su vientre plano, adornado con un cuco y redondeado ombligo. Los ojos azules de Naruto se fijaron en ese ombligo casi sin quererlo. Fue subiendo por el torso, desde el borde de las braguitas de encaje que cubrían la uve de sus torneados muslos hasta unos generosos y turgentes pechos enfundados en un sujetador que apenas cubría lo mínimo.

Algo llamó la atención en esos grandes senos, algo que, aun en la oscuridad, fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir, cuando una de las luces impactó sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Un lunar. Un lunar peligrosamente pegado a la aureola que rodeaba un pezón apenas cubierto, transparentado por la diáfana tela del sujetador. Su mente enseguida dibujó un lunar extremadamente parecido, uno que se encontraba en una piel que él conocía a la perfección, uno que él había acariciado, besado, lamido e incluso mordido en innumerables ocasiones.

―No puede ser―susurró, poniéndose en pie de golpe, ante el desconcierto de sus acompañantes. Siguió subiendo su mirada con lentitud, rogando en su mente que fuera una coincidencia, una inocente casualidad.

Pero entonces sus ojos toparon con el rostro de la bailarina que, aunque oculto por un antifaz, el brillo perla de sus orbes era inconfundible.

La ira lo llenó. Quiso saltar, agarrarla para llevársela y pedirle explicaciones. ¡¿Qué cojones hacía ella allí?!

―Shikamaru―dijo, en un tono de helada calma―. Suéltame―siseó entre dientes, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Su amigo lo había detenido con su imitación de sombras, percatándose de sus intenciones antes incluso que él mismo.

―Sería problemático que lo hiciera―contestó el Nara, con su típica expresión de aburrimiento. El rubio lo miró, con llamas ardiendo en lo más profundo de sus orbes azulados.

―¡Suéltame, maldito cabr-

―Naruto, no puedes―intervino Sai, ahora serio. Entre ambos morenos, Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza, como si la cosa no fuera con él―. Lo más seguro es que esté en una misión…

―¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!―Ahora fue Kakashi el que tuvo que intervenir, haciendo uso de sus habilidades para contenerlo, dado que con su grito había dejado escapar una explosión de chakra que lanzó a Shikamaru unos metros hacia atrás. El Nara tuvo que disculparse con los ocupantes de la mesa contra la que había chocado, asegurándoles que su amigo tan solo había bebido un poco de más―. Kakashi-sensei, si esto ha sido cosa suya… ―soltó, con todo el cuerpo tenso, apenas pudiendo controlar su furia.

―Si así fuera, no podrías hacer nada. Yo soy el Hokage, te lo recuerdo. ―Naruto tensó aún más sus músculos, preparado para hacer uso del chakra de Kurama de ser necesario. En el escenario, la joven bailarina seguía en su papel, ignorante de lo que acontecía en la zona VIP, concentrada en su objetivo.

―Déjeme ir―masculló, en un tono tan afilado como su ira. Kakashi suspiró.

―No hasta que te calmes. ―El Uzumaki abrió los ojos como platos, apenas conteniendo el rugido que quería escapar de su interior.

Tras un duelo de miradas entre él y su antiguo profesor cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, buscando una calma que estaba muy, pero que muy lejos de sentir en estos momentos. No obstante, hizo de tripas corazón y consiguió aplacarse lo suficiente como para que Kakashi lo soltara.

Una vez se vio libre se dirigió con paso rígido hacia el dueño del club, felizmente arrellanado en una esquina de la barra. El hombre lo reconoció como uno de los acompañantes del Hokage, un shinobi de la Hoja, y enseguida se incorporó.

―¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?―Naruto a duras penas pudo reprimir las ganas de estrangularlo.

―Sí―soltó, en tono frío, cortante―. Quiero un encuentro privado con ella. ―Señaló con la cabeza para el escenario, donde la mencionada Shinju ahora estaba inclinada hacia el público, balanceando su torso, con los ojos fijos en algún punto alejado del local.

El dueño del club sonrió.

―Ah, chico, no eres el primero que me lo pide. La tengo reservada para alguien importante ¿sabes?―Naruto lo taladró con sus ojos azules.

―No me importa. Quiero verla. A solas―enfatizó. El hombre soltó una carcajada y Naruto sintió crecer su ira a pasos agigantados. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de mandar todo al cuerno y hacer papilla a ese desgraciado junto con su asqueroso negocio de cuarta.

―Olvídalo, chico. No podrías pagar-

―El Hokage pagará. ―El hombre pestañeó, quedando pensativo de repente. Se pasó los dedos por la barbilla, dando toquecitos en la misma con el índice de la mano derecha.

―¿Cuánto?

―Lo que pida. ―Pareció considerarlo unos minutos más.

―De acuerdo, pero solo un baile rápido, y nada de… ya sabes… _acción_. Como te he dicho, después tiene una cita con alguien importante. ―Naruto apretó los puños, haciéndose sangre con las uñas en la palma. Sentía su chakra pulsar, corriendo vertiginoso en sus venas.

Quería explicaciones. Y las quería a la de ya.

* * *

―¿U-un encuentro privado?―tartamudeó la joven bailarina, presa del pánico. Tuvo que respirar hondo y calmarse―. Yo…

―Para eso te contraté―espetó el dueño de aquel club―. Llegaste hace una semana, muerta de hambre y de frío, te di cobijo y un trabajo digno. Además, solo será un bailecito de nada. El premio gordo es para alguien más importante. Pero este ha sido un pedido especial de alguien poderoso, y no he podido negarme. ―Apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo para salir corriendo de allí más rápido que deprisa.

Tuvo que recordarse que aquello podía estropearlo todo. Llevaba días esperando su oportunidad, ahora no podía echarlo a perder.

―E-está bien… ―El hombre sonrió, complacido.

―Así me gusta, preciosa. Sígueme. ―Obedeció, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Tuvo que volver a respirar hondo varias veces más, recordándose que llevaba un as en la manga y que, en última instancia, bien podría noquear al que quisiera que hubiera solicitado su… compañía. Luego tendría que montar un escenario e inventarse una excusa, algo convincente.

Pararon delante de una de las tantas salas privadas.

―Recuerda, cielo: nada de _acción_ , al menos no directa. Puedes acariciársela e incluso chupársela, pero nada más. Y resérvate tus orgasmos para el cliente importante. ―Tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no vomitar, sintiendo el estómago revuelto. Esbozó una débil sonrisa, asintiendo, recordándose que aquello no era más que puro teatro. En cuanto pudiera cumplir con su objetivo, se largaría de allí con viento fresco, de vuelta a los únicos brazos que quería que la abrazaran.

La dejó allí, temblando como una hoja. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para recomponerse, rogando porque el cliente misterioso que la había solicitado fuera inofensivo, aunque ella misma se rio de su propio pensamiento. Ninguno de los hombres que acudían a este tipo de establecimientos era inofensivo.

Apoyó una temblorosa mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndola. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue la luz morada que iluminaba la estancia, presidida por un enorme sofá al fondo. En otro de los lados había una cama con la decoración más hortera que había visto en su vida, y la música lo inundaba todo.

Buscó con la mirada al cliente que había pedido por ella, pero no lo vio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó allí parada, de pie, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo, diciéndose que, tal vez, el cliente se habría arrepentido o se habría aburrido de esperar y ya se hubiera ido. Aliviada ante ese pensamiento, se dio la vuelta, para marcharse de allí.

Pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, aprisionándola desde atrás. Reunió fuerzas para quitarse al desconocido de encima, retorciéndose contra un cuerpo claramente masculino. Tensó la mano, dispuesta a darle uno de sus mejores golpes para dejarlo fuera de combate, hasta que una voz ronca, masculina, le habló al oído.

―Quédate quieta. ―El tono iracundo, demandante, la dejó paralizada y sin habla. La respiración se le aceleró y casi se desmaya al reconocer al intruso.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun?―El aludido gruñó en su oído y, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la obligó a virar el rostro, estampando sus labios contra los de ella. Gimió, abriendo casi sin quererlo la boca para él, dejando que la devorara y la explorara a placer con su lengua.

Cuando se separaron él la soltó, alejándose, ambos respirando agitadamente.

―Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué cojones haces aquí, Hinata. ―Ella titubeó.

―Y-yo… e-es una misión… ―se justificó―. Te-tengo que recuperar una información valiosa y-

―Y eso te da derecho a comportarte como una puta, ya veo. ―Hinata enfureció por tal acusación.

―¡No es lo que piensas y mucho menos hubiera esperado que precisamente tú me dijeras eso! ¡Soy una kunoichi bien entrenada y estoy cumpliendo con mi deber para con mi aldea! ¡No cometas el error de pensar lo contrario!―Naruto gruñó, con toda la ira bullendo en su interior. No había querido decir aquello, no a ella, de ella, de su esposa, de la mujer que amaba con locura. Pero, como siempre, su impulsividad le había jugado una mala pasada.

La miró, dejándola helada. Su marido nunca la había mirado así, de esa manera, como si lo hubiera decepcionado.

―¿Y tenías que ser tú? ¡¿De entre todas las kunoichis que hay en la jodida aldea tenían que escoger precisamente a mi mujer?!―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

―Yo cumplo con los gustos del objetivo y además… ―Suspiró―. No tengo que darte más explicaciones. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. E-estoy en una misión, punto final. Te veré en casa. ―Se dio la vuelta, herida, con ganas de echarse a llorar. Ella solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo y Naruto, de entre todas las personas, era quién mejor debería haberla comprendido.

De pronto se vio girada y encerrada contra su pecho, ese pecho fuerte que siempre la había refugiado, en donde siempre había encontrado consuelo y protección. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse y ella misma le rodeó la cintura con sus delgados brazos.

―Lo siento―lo oyó susurrar, con voz ronca, en su pelo. Había reconocido en el mismo instante en que sus ojos perlas lo habían mirado con decepción y angustia, que se había pasado de la raya. Pero es que no había podido controlarse―. Lo siento―repitió. Hinata arrugó la tela de su chaqueta―. Pero es que… me he puesto muy celoso. ―Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando caer la cabeza contra su pecho―. Verte ahí, medio desnuda, ofreciendo alegremente algo que debería ser solo mío… para mí… ―Negó con la cabeza y Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza―. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú si hubiese sido al revés? ¿Si hubiese sido yo el bailarín y tú me vieras… ―Hinata lo miró.

―E-entiendo. ―Naruto asintió, con expresión grave.

Se quedaron unos largos minutos más así, abrazados, consolándose mutuamente. Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos se sonrieron, conscientes de que el arrebato de ira ya había pasado. Así eran sus discusiones, efímeras. No podían durar mucho tiempo sin hablarse o sin tocarse. Se necesitaban como el ser humano necesita el aire para respirar.

―T-tengo que irme… ―Naruto arrugó la nariz, negándose a soltarla. No quería que volviera ahí fuera y se expusiera, no quería que nadie más viera lo preciosa y sexy que estaba… ―. Naruto-kun…

―No. ―Una loca idea cruzó por su mente. La soltó, observándola de pies a cabeza apreciativamente; Hinata se sonrojó, siendo presa de un repentino nerviosismo.

―Na-Naruto-kun… de-debo…

―Cariño, ni aunque me ofrecieran ahora mismo el puesto de Hokage te dejaría volver a salir ahí fuera. ―Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo un escalofrío al reparar en la mirada que él le estaba dando.

Naruto fue hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en él. Luego extendió la mano hacia ella. No muy segura, Hinata fue hacia su esposo, tomando su mano. Naruto se la apretó con una sonrisa y tomando el control remoto cambió la música hasta dar con una melodía de lo más exótica. Hinata tembló. ¿No querría…

―Baila para mí. ―Parpadeó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

―¿Q-qué?

―Baila para mí―repitió él, acomodándose en el sofá―. Quiero verte. ―La voz ronca envió un nuevo estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Observó por unos segundos sus ojos azules como el cielo, brillantes, velados por el deseo que él sentía hacia ella.

Se sintió de lo más femenina, se sintió poderosa.

Caminó unos pasos atrás con decisión y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, poniendo en práctica todo lo que había tenido que aprender para llevar a cabo aquella misión. Naruto la observó.

Observó sus caderas contonearse en lentos círculos, observó sus pequeños pies descalzos moverse al ritmo de la música, observó sus preciosos pechos menearse cada vez que ella giraba o se movía.

En un momento dado, ella se acercó a él. Se acomodó más en el sofá, admirando fascinado la forma en que su esposa se ponía de espaldas a él, sacudiendo su delicioso trasero frente a su cara, girándose entonces de nuevo hacia el frente, sonriéndole de forma seductora, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, haciendo lentos círculos con su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo su erección crecer por momentos, palpitar con fuerza contra el centro de la hermosa sirena que lo estaba provocando. Ella elevó una mano, pasando un dedo por su rostro, delineando tres de las marcas que tenía en las mejillas, siguiendo la línea de su barbilla para acabar en su cuello. Jugueteó con la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la bajó lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo. Él gimió, sin perderse ni uno solo de los matices que adornaban esos orbes perlados que lo hipnotizaban, ahora oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo.

Hinata siguió bailando para él, tentándolo, meneándose contra su miembro duro y caliente, aumentando la excitación y el deseo, llevándolo al límite.

―No puedo más―murmuró; aprisionó su nuca y estampó sus labios con los de ella, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, mordiendo sus carnosos labios y su cuello, afianzando el agarre en sus caderas.

La giró, lanzándola contra el sofá, sin dejar de besarla, todavía aferrado a sus caderas, mientras ella se deshacía a tirones desesperados de su cinturón y de su pantalón.

Tembló cuando se vio liberado de la presión de sus ropas y, sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, hizo a un lado la mojada tela de sus bragas y se hundió en ella, ensartándola de un solo fuerte y poderoso envite que los hizo gemir sonoramente a los dos.

―Tú eres mía. ―Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a embestirla con ferocidad incontrolada.

Más adelante, cuando estuvieran de regreso en el hogar que compartían, se dedicaría a amarla como ella se merecía.

Pero ahora mismo tan solo quería reclamarla como lo que Hinata era.

Su esposa.

Su mujer.

 **Fin Lapdances**

* * *

 **Retiro lo dicho en _Food play_ : ¡este sí es el OS más largo hasta el momento! Juro por Dios que no pretendo que me salgan tan largos, pero a veces no puedo evitar que mi imaginación vuele.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR Y APOYAR ESTA SERIE DE VIÑETAS! ¡PORQUE NUNCA ESPERÉ LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS, ASÍ QUE GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS! ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	25. Tickling

**¡YAHOI! Y llevamos veinticuatro.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Tickling**

* * *

Pasó las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral, oyéndola soltar una risita. Sonrió, pegando los labios a su suave piel, arrastrándolos por el mismo recorrido que habían hecho sus dedos, escuchando de nuevo esa risita que le calentaba el corazón.

Pasó las manos de forma pausada y suave por sus glúteos, siguiendo por la parte posterior de sus muslos y de la rodilla, donde se entretuvo, haciendo placenteros círculos con los pulgares. Ella suspiraba, sonriendo, temblando ligeramente.

Besó esas mismas rodillas, deleitándose unos segundos con el tacto de esa piel de alabastro que adoraba. Volvió a subir por toda su espalda, rozando su pecho contra la espalda femenina, apartando a un lado la larga cascada de cabello lacio y negro azulado, utilizando unas pocas puntas para acariciar su nuca y los costados de su cuello, aprovechando también para besar sutilmente sus pálidos hombros, subiendo hasta atrapar el lóbulo de una de sus pequeñas orejas, escuchando siempre esa risita, encendiendo todavía más su pasión y su deseo por esa pequeña mujer a la que amaba con todas las fibras de su ser.

Le dio la vuelta, atrapando esos labios que sabían a gloria, agarrando uno de sus preciosos pechos mientras se hacía con una pluma, posándola sobre su costado, acariciando con ella su vientre, deteniéndose en el ombligo, haciendo círculos con la punta de la pluma sobre la esfera del pequeño hueco redondeado.

―Naruto-kun… ―El suspiro de placer de ella lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, bajando la cabeza para besar el valle entre sus senos, lamiendo un camino hacia el centro mismo de su intimidad. Usó la pluma para acariciar sus labios inferiores a todo lo largo. La oyó gemir cuando llegó a ese pequeño capullo escondido entre los rizos azabaches.

Se hizo espacio entre sus preciosas piernas, colándose entre las mismas en cuanto ella le hizo sitio gustosamente, abrazándolo por los hombros y dejando que la penetrara con cuidado, primando la ternura y el cariño por encima de la pasión y el deseo.

Quería adorarla, hacerla sentir especial, la única mujer en su vida, del mundo entero. Quería amarla, por sobre todo.

Empezó a embestirla a un ritmo lento, alargando las sensaciones lo más posible con cada empuje, observando todas y cada uno de sus gestos, de sus expresiones de placer, recreándose con sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sus suspiros, sintiendo acrecentar su deseo cada vez que ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, haciendo evidente lo mucho que le gustaba.

El orgasmo fue arrollador, sacudiéndolos en temblores prácticamente incontrolables.

La miró a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, todavía incapaz de creerse que alguien como ella lo amara.

―Hinata… ―Acarició su sedoso cabello y su ovalado rostro―. Te amo. ―Le besó al frente, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a temblar, con sus ojos perlas cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas de felicidad, felicidad que la embargaba.

Lo abrazó, con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

―Y-yo también te amo. ―Y Naruto sabía que siempre lo haría, al igual que él siempre le correspondería.

Siempre.

 **Fin Tickling**

* * *

 **Bueno, algo calmado y suave, tierno y dulce como solo mi OTP sabe serlo xDD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review lleno de dulzura y ternura? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	26. Roleplay

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al veintiséis.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Roleplay**

* * *

Suspiró, cansada. Llevaba toda la tarde trabajando, ocupándose de las tareas pequeñas de las que no podía ocuparse cuando su ruidosa familia estaba en casa. Para colmo, ese día hacía un calor espantoso, por lo que había tenido que ponerse algo más fresco en vez de sus habituales ropas holgadas, y una de las camisetas de su esposo había sido la elección, ya que le quedaba como si fuera un vestido largo y ancho.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez. Ya eran casi las ocho y media. Miró para la lavadora con el ceño fruncido. La muy oportuna (nótese el sarcasmo) se había estropeado justo el día en que tenía que hacer la colada, por lo que había llamado a un profesional para que fuera a arreglarla, ya que su marido no tenía tiempo para minucias como esa, al menos ya no, pensó con algo de tristeza.

Terminó de fregar los cacharros que había utilizado ese día para cocinar y al fin pudo respirar, con algo de alivio. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar al dichoso técnico y poner la lavadora en marcha una vez estuviera arreglada, así tendría al menos dos horas y media libres para descansar…

El timbre sonó y, llena de regocijo al pensar en que pronto podría tener ese rato libre, fue a abrir, casi dando saltitos por el pasillo tal y como solía hacer su hija cuando estaba extremadamente feliz por algo.

Abrió con su mejor sonrisa.

―Buenas tardes.

―Hola. ―Se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al hombre que cargaba una caja de herramientas. Cerró tras los dos y le indicó que la siguiera.

―Llamó por… ¿una lavadora? Si no me equivoco…

―S-sí… ―No pudo evitar tartamudear, costumbre que arrastraba desde niña y que, lo quisiera o no, a veces le salía. Sobre todo en presencia de desconocidos o de gente que le resultaba intimidante o peligrosa.

Tal era el caso del técnico que había venido a arreglar la lavadora. Se había dado cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo desde que había abierto la puerta, comiéndosela con los ojos. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recomponerse.

―E-es aquí―volvió a tartamudear. Le dejó sitio en la pequeña sala de la colada. El hombre se adentró en el reducido espacio y se arrodilló, dejando la caja de herramientas a su lado en el suelo. Abrió la portezuela de la lavadora y tanteó el tambor de la misma. Lo hizo girar y luego metió la cabeza dentro, comprobando la goma y los resquicios pequeños.

―Mmm… ¿dijo por teléfono que el problema era que retenía agua?

―Y que hacía un ruido raro, sí. ―El técnico asintió para sí mismo, siendo consciente de que la mirada de la mujer estaba puesta en su trasero. No pudo evitar sonreír, malévolo. Era un efecto que solía causar en las amas de casa, como si estas encontraran la novedad mucho más atractiva que su día a día.

Se levantó y la miró.

―¿Le importa si me quito la parte de arriba? Hace demasiado calor… ―Un calor se apoderó de su vientre.

―N-no, claro. A-adelante. ―Se dio la vuelta y se despojó de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta, dejándola junto a la caja de herramientas. Luego se acercó al electrodoméstico y, asiéndolo por los lados, tensó todos los músculos hasta que se le marcaron los bíceps, tirando de ella para arrastrarla fuera del hueco en el que estaba encajada. Los resoplidos y jadeos que dejó escapar hicieron a la mujer morderse el labio inferior, sintiendo la boca seca al poder detallar con claridad cada uno de los músculos de la espalda masculina.

― _Basta, Hinata_ ―se dijo interiormente―. _Estás casada y quieres a tu marido. Siempre ha sido él, no habrá ningún otro_. ―Respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizar a sus revolucionadas hormonas. Ni que fuera una adolescente sin dominio alguno de su cuerpo…

El técnico volvió a agacharse, esta vez frente a la parte trasera de la lavadora, empezando a manipular la carcasa para abrirla y así poder desentrañar lo que quiera que le estuviera ocurriendo.

―Parece que es una de las piezas… ―Hinata tragó saliva, viendo de nuevo aquel torso desnudo contraerse a causa de la tensión que le suponía estar acuclillado.

No pudo evitar imaginarse acariciando esos pectorales, lamiéndolo, besándolo…

Sintió humedad entre sus piernas y tuvo que apretar los muslos, colocando las manos encima para frotarlos, entre nerviosa y expectante, como si esperara algo.

El hombre la miró entonces, fijamente a los ojos. Ella volvió a morderse el labio inferior, sintiendo de nuevo el calor abrasar sus entrañas.

―Señora… ―Retrocedió inconscientemente al oír su voz ronca, al verlo acercarse a ella―. Parece que la lavadora no es la única que está estropeada. ―Hinata parpadeó.

―¿C-cómo dice?―El técnico ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa algo perversa. Hinata soltó una exclamación cuando él agarró sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndole así sentir la erección que se le había formado bajo la tela de los pantalones de trabajo.

―Me ha estado mirando desde que he entrado. ―Intentó negarlo, pero tan solo salió un gemido de su garganta, al lamer él el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo luego entre sus dientes―. ¿Acaso su marido no le da lo que quiere?―Hinata lo miró, roja de enfado.

―¡¿C-cómo se atreve-

―Sé quién es usted, Hinata-hime. ―Le dio la vuelta, restregando su excitación contra sus nalgas, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Mordió su cuello al tiempo que posaba las manos en sus turgentes pechos por debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta―. Debes de estar realmente necesitada―pasó a tutearla―, porque tus pezones ya están duros… ―Le levantó la tela del sujetador, pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos. Hinata jadeó, sintiéndose humedecer cada vez más. Una de las manos masculinas bajó por su vientre plano hasta colarse en sus bragas, acariciando con los dedos sus labios inferiores.

―Si estás empapada… ―Hinata cerró los ojos, mientras las olas de placer que ese desconocido le proporcionaba la recorrían, ahora con dos de sus dedos hundidos en lo más profundo de su sexo, penetrándola sin tregua sin compasión. La hizo girar el rostro, besándola con fuerza, jugueteando con su clítoris palpitante.

Hinata se rindió entre sus brazos, permitiéndole que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. El desconocido la obligó a girarse, besándola de nuevo, gruñendo cuando ella se atrevió a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa. Jugó con sus pechos mientras ella se deshacía con desesperación de su cinturón y de sus pantalones, metiéndose los endurecidos pezones en la boca, succionándolos, meciéndolos con su lengua con hambre.

La acarició de nuevo entre sus piernas, gimiendo ante lo mojada que ya estaba. La levantó en vilo, la sentó sobre la lavadora, le quitó las bragas y, sin poder esperar más, se enterró en esa mujer profundamente, empezando a embestirla con fuerza, con salvajismo. Hinata gemía, le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y le rogaba por más, le rogaba que no parase.

―¿Te gusta, verdad? Apuesto a que tu marido no sabe follarte. ¿Cuánto hace que no te toca, eh?―Hinata era incapaz de articular palabra, perdida como estaba en una vorágine de infinito placer. Oh, sentía tan bien…

El orgasmo le llegó en una ola incontrolable, haciendo que enredara las piernas en la cintura del técnico, temblando, aprisionando su sexo duro y caliente con sus paredes.

Hasta que él también sucumbió, con un gruñido, dejando la clara marca de su esencia en la que era la mujer del Hokage.

Le agarró el pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo con marcada satisfacción al ver su expresión cansada pero satisfecha. Se retiró lentamente de su interior, haciéndola protestar débilmente. La besó una última vez con fuerza, aventurando su lengua por toda su boca, probándola, llevándose el recuerdo de su delicioso y dulce sabor.

―La lavadora ya está arreglada―le dijo él, en un susurro ronco―. Llámeme si necesita que le arregle algo más. Tiene mi número. ―Y recogiendo su caja de herramientas, se marchó tal como vino, dejando a una Hinata temblorosa y ardiendo de necesidad, necesitada de más atenciones de ese hombre que la había vuelto loca de deseo.

Suspiró, intentando refrenar los latidos de su corazón.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para moverse.

Tenía que darse una ducha y poner una lavadora, se recordó. Tenía que volver a ser la madre y esposa amorosa que su familia conocía y amaba.

Aquello solo había sido un pequeño paréntesis. Ahora le tocaba volver a la realidad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

―¡Ya estoy en casa!

―¡Papi! ¡Bienvenido!―El séptimo Hokage sonrió a su pequeña hija, tomándola en brazos y besando su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír.

―Bienvenido, papá―le dijo Boruto de pasada, desde su sitio en el sofá de la sala.

―Bienvenido. ―Su preciosa esposa también se acercó para saludarlo con un pequeño beso, que él hizo algo más profundo, haciéndola enrojecer ligeramente mientras Himawari los veía con ojos brillantes.

―¿Qué tal el día?―Le preguntó Naruto a su mujer mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa, ya preparada para la cena.

―Normal… ―dijo ella, intentando esquivar el tema. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

―¿Normal?―Hinata asintió, dejando una fuente llena de croquetas sobre la mesa―. ¿Vio el técnico de la lavadora?―Hinata casi se cae de la silla cuando estaba a punto de sentarse. Enrojeció furiosamente y se apresuró a acercarse a la mesa, tratando de ocultarse tras su flequillo.

―S-sí. ―Naruto arqueó la otra ceja, ahora intrigado, mientras Boruto y Himawari comían, ambos hambrientos tras un largo día.

―¿Y? ¿Pudo hacer algo?―Hinata asintió, con las mejillas coloradas―. Hinata… ―Ella no lo miró, no se atrevió, no podía, no después de lo que había hecho―. ¿Acaso… se portó mal contigo? ¿Hizo algo para molestarte?―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza con movimientos rápidos.

―N-no. F-fue muy… amable… sí, eso, amable y… y-y… e-estuvo muy bien… ―Su rostro adquirió una nueva tonalidad de rojo y se negó a seguir hablando, concentrándose ahora en la comida que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño había preparado para su familia. Frente a ellos, Boruto y Himawari se miraron, algo intrigados por la extraña conversación.

―Muy bien―repitió Naruto, con un tono parecido a la molestia―. Así que muy bien… ―Boruto tragó su bocado de arroz y miró para su progenitor.

―¿Ocurre algo, viejo?―Naruto miró de reojo para su mujer y luego sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió a su primogénito, tomando sus palillos y su cuenco de arroz.

―No, nada. Solo que papá va a tener que esforzarse más… la próxima vez. ―Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro apenas audible, que hizo a Hinata atragantarse, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Aunque una parte de ella no pudo evitar cosquillear de anticipación.

 **Fin Roleplay**

* * *

 **Para los que no se hayan enterado: el técnico de la lavadora era Naruto. Se hizo un hueco en su apretada agenda para poder complacer a su mujer y avivar así la pasión en su matrimonio.** **Espero que nadie pensara que Hinata le estaba siendo infiel, malpensados.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosdores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	27. Voyeurism

**¡YAHOI! Y ya veintisiete... Como pasa el tiempo...**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Voyeurism**

* * *

Lo vio escabullirse y lo siguió, no pudiendo retener el impulso de hacerlo. Mientras lo seguía entre las sombras del poco iluminado jardín, intentando por todos los medios que su voluminoso vestido y sus zapatos no hicieran crujidos innecesarios que pudieran alertarlo, se preguntó que qué estaba haciendo, que por qué le gustaba martirizarse a sí misma de aquella manera.

Había sabido desde el inicio que su marido no se casaba por amor sino por obligación, porque su padre así lo había decidido y porque sino corría el riesgo de sufrir lo indecible. A ella poco le había importado chantajearlo, lo amaba y estaba segura de que, con el tiempo, él llegaría a hacerlo también, vería lo maravillosa y hermosa que era, lo bien que sabía llevar su casa y, por sobre todo, la estupenda duquesa que era, sabiendo desempeñar ese papel a la perfección.

Poco le importó en su momento saber que el hombre del que estaba enamorada no la quería ni mucho menos la deseaba, sino que su corazón y sus anhelos, todos sus pensamientos, pertenecían a otra mujer.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó risas. Se apegó a una de las columnas jónicas que adornaban el jardín, desperdigadas aquí y allá por alguien sin sentido del gusto ninguno, pero que a ella, en esos momentos, le venía de maravilla.

Clavó sus ojos un poco más allá, en el cenador que había en un extremo apartado, rodeado por altos setos y árboles. Distinguió la gallarda figura de su marido y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, solo para caer con estrépito y hacerse añicos al ver cómo esos labios con los que ella soñaba y fantaseaba cada minuto del día besaban los de otra mujer.

Apretó la tela de su falda, pegándose todavía más a la columna, observando sin poder apartar los ojos de la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella. Vio como aquella bruja acariciaba con mimo el cabello masculino, como él dejaba descansar las manos en la cintura femenina, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, disfrutando de las atenciones de esa… _fulana_ , porque ahora mismo no encontraba otro nombre para definirla.

Vio con los dientes apretados como una de las manos broceadas subía por la espalda cubierta de muselina hasta un cuello blanco, acariciándolo con el pulgar al tiempo que se inclinaba para volver a besarla. Notó como el beso pronto se volvía exigente y demandante, como poco a poco él la llevaba consigo hasta estar sentado en el banco de piedra que había en el cenador, hasta tenerla a horcajadas sobre sí.

Cambió de posición, yendo un poco más allá, con su corazón sangrando y sufriendo, no queriendo perderse nada de aquella escena, necesitando convencerse de que sus esperanzas y sus sueños nunca podrían llegar a realizarse, porque solo así lograría rendirse.

Los labios de su esposo se paseaban ahora por el mismo cuello que acababa de acariciar, mientras sus manos aflojaban el corpiño del vestido de la mujer a la que abrazaba, hasta dejar libres dos senos pálidos cuya piel brilló a la luz de la luna. No pudo evitar sentir envidia de la perfección natural de aquella piel, en comparación a las horas que tenía que pasar ella echándose cremas y afeites para mantenerla así de impoluta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia, con las lágrimas colgando de sus párpados, incapaz de apartarse, de huir de la escena que representaba su esposo besando y adorando otro cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Oyó susurros cuyas palabras no pudo comprender, seguidos de risas alegres. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, viendo ahora a esa mujer reclamando la boca de su marido, pasándole las manos por los anchos hombros y enredando los dedos de nuevo en su corto cabello dorado, acariciando de paso su nuca y su cuello.

Él pareció recompensarla con una sonrisa y nuevas atenciones a sus pechos, besándolos, acariciándolos, lamiendo y succionando sus pezones. Ella se retorcía, se arqueaba y gemía.

Tensó todo el cuerpo cuando vio como las manos pequeñas de la fémina que con tanto descaro tocaba y se apropiaba de lo ajeno se adentraban bajo el pantalón masculino, soltándolo. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando vio lo que con tanto empeño el que era su marido le había negado el placer de contemplar, de disfrutar, secreto que llevaba escondido en lo más recóndito de su ser, que su matrimonio era tan falso como las sonrisas que él propinaba ante la sociedad para mantener las formas.

Tuvo que apartar de su mente el horrible recuerdo de su noche de bodas, que amenazaba con ahogarla. Tuvo que concentrarse para ello en los gemidos de los dos amantes que estaban frente a ella.

Su esposo tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con una expresión de total gozo y placer, disfrutando enormemente de aquel acto impúdico y por demás incorrecto, mientras su acompañante se movía sobre él en movimientos lentos, ayudada por las manos masculinas que estaban en su cadera; pareciera que ambos quisieran alargar el momento lo máximo posible.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, parada, observándolos, torturándose con la imagen del hombre al que amaba haciéndole el amor a otra mujer, regalándole a otra lo que debería ser solo suyo. Le habría dolido menos saber que él se fuera con rameras, ya que por todos era sabido que los apetitos de los hombres superaban con mucho a los de las mujeres y que la mayoría de estos no podían conformarse con lo que tenían en casa. Era algo que toda la buena sociedad sabía y aceptaba, aunque se cuidaban muy mucho de comentarlo en voz alta.

Pero esto era mil veces peor, porque lo que tenía ante sí era la confirmación plena de que él no la amaba y de que nunca la amaría. Las lágrimas velaron su vista una vez más, pero se las sacudió, con furia, temblando, queriendo irrumpir el momento de los amantes para exigirle a esa mujerzuela que se apartara de su esposo.

Un coro de gemidos dio fin a la escena de demostración de amor. Vio como el rostro de su marido se enterraba entre los senos de su compañera de actividades nocturnas mientas esta convulsionaba sobre él. Estuvieron unos minutos más así, ambos temblando, aunque ella apostaba todo lo que tenía a que no era precisamente de frío.

Los vio besarse, larga y profundamente, mientras se movían, arreglándose despacio, con mimo, con cuidado, las ropas del otro. Cuando acabaron ambos se sonrieron. Ella le acarició el rostro mientras que él acunaba una de sus mejillas, contemplándose como si los dos estuvieran en otro mundo, ajenos al real.

Volvieron a hablarse y por la expresión de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de su amado supo que se habían dicho las palabras prohibidas, esas que nunca podrían decirse realmente porque les estaba prohibido, siendo ella una de las principales causantes de ello.

Vio como se levantaban, demorándose unos minutos en besarse y acariciarse, como si se estuvieran memorizando, guardando el recuerdo hasta que pudieran volver a encontrarse, tal vez en otra fiesta concurrida como esta, donde nadie los echaría de menos, tal vez en algún lugar discreto donde pudieran verse sin riesgo de que empezaran los rumores y las habladurías.

Cuando ellos se cogieron de la mano, echando a andar de vuelta a las luces de la casa que presidía el hermoso el jardín, ella misma volvió sobre sus pasos, con el corazón sangrando y llorando, tratando de refrenar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

Ingresó en el opulento salón de baile, ocultando el rostro tras su abanico, yendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de caro terciopelo rojo.

―¿Se encuentra bien, lady Uzumaki?―Ella sonrió al hombre que le había hecho la pregunta, descubriendo al mismísimo esposo de la mujer con la que su esposo acababa de traicionarla por enésima vez. No era tonta. Sabía que esa no había sido la primera vez que se veían a escondidas.

―Sí, solo… es el calor, no se inquiete por mí. ―Miró hacia el otro extremo del salón, topando sus ojos con su esposo, quien se integró perfectamente en una conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre varios caballeros respetables. Al otro lado, su amante se reunía con varias damas de alta cuna, entre risas y charlas banales, como si no acabara de hacer lo más indecente que se podía hacer en medio de un acto social como este.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo los ojos del hombre que había preguntado por su bienestar miraban para su esposa, sonriendo tristemente mientras lo hacía.

―Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían esta vez… ―Ella lo miró.

―¿Usted lo…

―Supe que algo así podría pasar en cuanto di el "sí" en el altar. Ella nunca me amó, ni creo que lo haga nunca. ―Miró para su propio esposo, captando entonces la mirada fugaz cargada de sentimientos que se regalaron los dos amantes, antes de volver la atención a sus respectivos acompañantes.

Bajó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y apretando las manos, pensando en que no debería haberlo obligado a casarse con ella, en que ambos serían ahora más felices si nunca hubieran llegado a casarse, si nunca hubiera albergado esperanzas de que él llegara a amarla como ella lo amaba a él.

Sonrió, triste.

Los hubiera no existen. Y solo le quedaba vivir con las consecuencias de sus propios actos egoístas.

 **Fin Voyeurism**

* * *

 **Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta: los dos amantes del jardín son Naruto y Hinata, y la que los observa es la esposa, legalmente hablando, de Naruto. Así que sí, este Oneshot complementa a _Masks_ , _Feet_ , _Corset_ y _Cunnilingus_ ¿vale? Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribirlo, desde que vi los prompts de hoy se me había ocurrido esta idea, ojalá os haya gustado.**

 **¿Me dejási un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	28. Striptease

**¡YAHOI! Y ya el veintiocho.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Striptease**

* * *

―O-os dije que nada de-

―¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Es tu despedida de soltera! ¿Y qué es una despedida de soltera sin un buen club?

―Pe-pero…

―Alegrarse la vista no puede ser malo.

―Ino-cerda…

―Tú te callas, frentona. Pareces mamá gallina últimamente. ―Sakura suspiró.

―Solo me preocupo de que tu retorcida mente no pervierta a Hinata. ―Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

―Tú estás de mi lado ¿verdad, Tenten?

―Esto… ¿supongo?―Hinata miró a sus amigas y suspiró. Faltaban escasas horas para que contrajera matrimonio con el hombre al que siempre había amado y, a pesar de sus protestas y de sus reiteraciones de que no quería una despedida de soltera moderna, sino algo más bien tranquilo, Ino había hecho oídos sordos y las había llevado a uno de esos clubes nuevos que habían abierto en Konoha hacía poco.

No es que ella tuviera nada en contra de esos sitios, pero dada su educación tradicional y conservadora se le hacía muy difícil el siquiera pensar en poner un pie en uno de esos sitios.

―Ojalá Temari estuviera ya aquí, ella sí que me entiende… ―Hinata miró para su amiga y luego para el local cuyas letras de neón a colorines anunciaban, en teoría, diversión sin límites.

¿Qué daño podía hacer? Pensó. Estaba segura de que Ino habría organizado aquello con mucho cariño e ilusión, pensando en pasar un buen rato con sus amigas. Sonriendo, se acercó a la rubia y le tomó las manos.

―E-entremos―dijo al fin. A Ino se le iluminó el rostro y la abrazó, feliz.

―¡Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Hinata!

―¿Estás segura?―le preguntó Sakura cuando ya estaban atravesando la entrada de aquel lugar.

―No… pe-pero creo que podremos pasarlo bien… ―Sakura sonrió, enganchando el brazo con el de su amiga.

―Eres un pedazo de pan, Hinata. ―La aludida se sonrojó, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron al fin a la sala principal, donde Ino se apresuró a conseguir una mesa libre lo más cerca posible de un escenario que estaba colocado en un extremo del local.

―¿Qué va a ser, chicas?―les preguntó uno de los camareros. Ino sonrió maliciosamente y tanto Tenten como Sakura sintieron escalofríos.

―¡Chupitos! ¡Para todas! ¡Y que no dejen de llegar!

―¡Ino!―exclamó Sakura. Tenten se limitó a menear la cabeza, diciéndose que aquello era de esperar viniendo de Ino.

La música flotaba en el ambiente algo alta, pero al cabo de un rato Hinata y las demás se acostumbraron, incluso comenzaron a disfrutarla. Los chupitos no tardaron en venir tampoco.

―¡Esto está de muerte! ¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Prueba uno!

―N-no… yo… n-no me gusta mucho el alcohol…

―Solo uno, venga. ―Ante la insistencia de Ino, Hinata al fin tomó uno de los vasitos y se bebió su contenido de un solo trago, tosiendo ante la quemazón que sintió en la garganta. Extrañamente, el sabor no le pareció desagradable, y animada por la Yamanaka se tomó otro. A su lado, Sakura vigilaba que no se pasara de la raya mientras Tenten reía y probaba de uno y de otro.

Aquello no estaba mal, se dijo la Hyūga, cuando ya iba por el tercer chupito. Sentía un leve mareo y la mente algo embotada, pero la risita fácil le hacía olvidar enseguida que no estaba en todos sus sentidos.

―¡Tienes una suerte, Hinata!―Le dijo Ino, con las mejillas rojas a causa del alcohol―. Tu prometido está como un tren.

―Es muy guapo―convino Hinata, sin tartamudear.

―Y muy bueno―añadió Sakura, también acalorada; al final se había rendido ante la insistencia de Ino. La rubia Yamanaka podría ganarle en persistencia al mismísimo Naruto si se lo propusiera―. Te tengo una envidia que no veas, Hinata. Naruto te adora.

―Pero es mío―soltó la aludida en un tono algo posesivo. Tenten soltó una carcajada.

―Parece que el alcohol saca lo más oscuro de tu personalidad. ―Las chicas rieron, contentas.

― _No está tan mal_ ―pensó Hinata, observando a su alrededor mientras se pimplaba otro chupito.

De pronto, la música cesó y sobre el escenario apareció una de las camareras, con un micrófono en la mano.

―Señores clientes ¡bienvenidos una noche más!―Un coro de voces, en su mayoría femeninas, saludó a la chica―. Hoy, al parecer, tenemos una chica entre nosotros que mañana dejará la soltería para embarcarse en la vida conyugal. ―La luz de un foco iluminó a Hinata, haciéndola parpadear. Soltó una risita tonta cuando por señas la chica le indicó que subiera al escenario. Alguien dejó una silla en medio del mismo y, ayudada por la camarera y entre los gritos de sus amigas, se sentó en la misma, riendo―. Por eso tenemos una actuación muy especial para ti, un regalo de parte de tus amigas. ―Ino le sonrió pícaramente y Hinata la miró, ahora con algo de miedo, la niebla del alcohol disipándose. ¿Qué había hecho?―. ¡Adelante, nuestro bailarín estrella!―La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, una melodía lenta y sensual. En un extremo del escenario apareció la alta figura de un hombre, enfundado en unos vaqueros y una camisa de vestir con una corbata. Iba descalzo y su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara.

Hinata vio, con horror, como el hombre en cuestión se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos, como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa. La figura masculina se puso frente a ella y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, bailando, sacudiendo sus caderas y dando una vista perfecta de lo bien que le marcaban los pantalones un trasero que parecía ser de infarto.

Enrojeció furiosamente cuando él se acercó nuevamente a ella, dejando que fuera el público ahora quien admirara su retaguardia. Empezó a desabrocharse la corbata lentamente, sin dejar de mirar para Hinata. Algunas mujeres del público fueron más atrevidas e intentaron colarle algunos billetes por la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Pero él estaba concentrado en la sonrojada joven que se aferraba a los bordes de su silla, intentando por todos los medios no mirarlo. Sonrió, pícaro, y deshaciéndose al fin de la corbata se agachó hacia ella sin dejar de bailar y le pasó el trozo de tela por el cuello, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

―Mírame―le dijo, en un susurro ronco. Ella enrojeció aún más. El bailarín empezó a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente, botón a botón, sin dejar de menearse, acercándose a ella, acariciándola sutilmente en los brazos, el pelo y el rostro, incluso agachándose para pasar las manos por sus piernas.

Hinata se tensó, intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse y hacer así el ridículo frente a sus amigas y un montón de desconocidos. Vio como poco a poco el chico se deshacía de la parte de arriba hasta quedar medio desnudo, dejando al descubierto un torso bastante bien formado, aunque Hinata enseguida se sintió culpable por tal pensamiento.

―¡Guapo!

―¡Más, quítate más!

―¡Los pantalones! ¡Fuera los pantalones!―Las féminas del público gritaban, enardecidas, algunas palmeando descaradamente el trasero masculino, haciéndolo tensarse ligeramente.

Hinata no sabía dónde meterse. Se tapó el rostro visiblemente avergonzada cuando él llevó las manos a los vaqueros, abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera. El sonido la hizo estremecerse, asustándose todavía más cuando, una vez él despojado de la parte de abajo de sus ropas, le tomó una mano y se la posó sobre la entrepierna.

Y ahí sí. Hinata no pudo más.

Y se desmayó, causando una ligera conmoción en sus amigas, que se apresuraron a sacarla de allí.

* * *

―Te dije que no era buena idea―dijo Sakura mientras atendía a su amiga inconsciente, poniéndole un paño frío sobre la frente. Un gruñido fue lo que recibió en respuesta. Sakura suspiró.

―No iba a dejar que cualquier idiota…

―Mira quién fue a hablar. ―Sakura se giró a mirar a su acompañante. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su gesto enfurruñado, haciendo un puchero algo infantil. Se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro―. Ve a descansar.

―Pero…

―Yo me ocuparé. Ve a dormir. No te perdonaré si llegas tarde. ―Él suspiró y fue hacia la mujer que yacía con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama. Le acarició con ternura una de las pálidas mejillas.

―Hasta mañana, mi princesa. ―Un suspiro femenino se oyó cuando él ya abandonaba la habitación, haciéndolo sonreír.

―Naruto-kun…

Porque, inconscientemente, él sabía que ella lo había reconocido.

 **Fin Striptease**

* * *

 **Este me quedó medio... ¿raro? No acaba de convencerme, pero como son viñetas diarias no me da el tiempo para revisarlas a todas, así que pido disculpas si este OS no está a la altura.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review si es necesitáis quejaros? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	29. Sleepy sex

**¡YAHOI! Y ya vamos con el veintinueve.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sleepy sex**

* * *

Entró sigilosamente en su casa, cerrando con suavidad la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, a excepción de una luz en la sala. Sonrió con ternura mientras se descalzaba, pensando en que seguramente ella se habría quedado dormida intentando esperarlo despierta.

Otra vez.

Se sintió culpable nada más entrar al salón y verla ahí, sentada sobre la mesa del comedor, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y estos sobre la mesa, en una posición que debía de ser de lo más incómoda.

Fue hacia la inmóvil figura y con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarla la tomó en brazos. Ella se removió en sueños, suspirando y acurrucándose contra él, haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa cuando las pequeñas manos femeninas se agarraron a su chaqueta.

―Naruto-kun…

―Ssssh… Duerme, Hinata. ―Ella entreabrió los ojos, adormilada, bostezando de forma adorable, al parecer de Naruto.

―Bi-bienvenido a casa. ―Se sintió doblemente culpable y apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuerpo, subiendo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Por nada del mundo quería despertar a los niños, a sus hijos.

Llegó al fin a la habitación que compartía con su esposa desde hacía tantos años y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Hinata se resistió un poco a que la soltara, provocándole una risita. Echó la colcha y las mantas hacia abajo y la metió dentro, apoyándole la cabeza en la almohada.

Él mismo se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió a su lado, tapándolos a ambos y poniéndose de costado, observando aquel rostro de porcelana ahora tranquilo por el cansancio y el sueño. Elevó una mano y lo acarició, enredando los dedos en algunos cortos mechones oscuros. Lamentó profundamente en su día que ella se cortara el pelo, pero tampoco era quien para prohibírselo o enfadarse por ello. Además, Hinata era hermosa, ya tuviera el pelo largo o corto, la piel blanca o morena o fuera más alta o más baja.

La amaba simplemente por el hecho de ser ella como era: tierna, dulce, comprensiva, amable, cariñosa, sonriente, tímida y…

Sus ojos toparon con uno de sus pálidos hombros. La chaqueta del pijama se había corrido un poco al moverla él para meterla en la cama, y ahora tenía ese pedazo de piel al descubierto.

Tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios ignorar el hormigueo en su mano, que le pedía desesperadamente acariciar ese trocito de piel. Hacía tanto que no la sentía… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había tocado? Su mente enseguida le trajo el recuerdo: hacía una semana, más o menos, y había sido algo apresurado y nada romántico, primando la necesidad de sentirse por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Sintió un pálpito entre sus piernas y maldijo; sus ojos todavía incapaces de apartarse del tentador hombro desnudo. Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando en un puño su mano vendada. ¿Qué daño podría hacer una inocente caricia? Solo sería un cariñito para darle las buenas noches, luego la abrazaría y la estrecharía entre sus brazos, para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Se acercó a la espalda femenina y rozó con la punta de los dedos esa blanca piel. El leve contacto lo estremeció. Mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior, bajó la cabeza hasta depositar un pequeño beso allí donde la había tocado, avivando aún más su deseo y su necesidad.

La abrazó contra él, estrujando uno de sus pechos en su mano, colando la mano por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama para sentirlo más libremente. Contuvo un gemido al notar que no llevaba sujetador, y aventuró un travieso pulgar por el pezón, notando como este se endurecía ante su contacto. Lo atrapó entre sus dedos, haciéndolo rodar. Hinata gimió en sueños y aquello lo hizo gruñir, pegando su erección al trasero femenino, restregándose contar el mismo.

Cambió de pecho, abriéndole un poco más los botones del pijama y colando la otra mano por debajo del pantalón, tanteando su zona íntima sobre la tela de las bragas. Pegó los labios a su cuello, gimiendo, saboreando esa pálida piel a la que adoraba, solo porque formaba parte de esa mujer a la que también adoraba con todo su ser.

Sintió cómo la tela de su ropa interior se humedecía e introdujo los dedos bajo el elástico de la misma, palpando su tierna carne ahora húmeda y caliente. Frotó en círculos su clítoris en cuanto lo encontró, penetrándola de tanto en tanto con los dedos para poder así extender la evidencia de su excitación, lubricándola, preparándola para él.

―Naruto-kun… ―Hinata gemía en sueños, seguramente creyendo que aquello solo tenía lugar en su mente. Se sintió ligeramente culpable, porque Hinata no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero había llegado a un punto en que era imposible para él parar.

La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, hacerla suya, reclamar su cuerpo como tantas otras veces había hecho antes, impregnándola de su esencia. Como si así pudiera decirles a los demás que Hinata era suya, solo y exclusivamente suya.

Le bajó lentamente el pantalón del pijama junto con las bragas, siendo lo más delicado posible para no asustarla. Él mismo se deshizo de la tela que aún recubría su entrepierna, liberando así su miembro duro, ya más que listo para enterrarse en ella.

Mordió suavemente su hombro mientras le levantaba una pierna, lo justo y suficiente para hacerse espacio, guiando con su mano libre su excitación hasta colocarlo justo en su entrada. Hizo fuerza y empujó, adentrándose poco a poco en aquel hueco hecho especialmente para él, gimiendo cada vez que un poco más desaparecía en el interior femenino.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro se detuvo, jadeante, sudoroso, sintiéndose palpitar con desesperación dentro del cuerpo de su mujer. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse, lentamente, arrancando pequeños gemidos de la garganta de Hinata que no hacían más que aumentar sus ganas de terminar.

Pero aún no quería, todavía no. Quería disfrutar al máximo de su esposa.

Apretó uno de sus pechos, gimiendo bajito en su oído, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía ir lento, ser cuidadoso. Si Hinata despertaba ahora lo más probable era que no pudiera mirarla a la cara durante las próximas semanas, eso sin contar que lo mandaría dormir al sofá, tremendamente avergonzada porque le hubiera hecho el amor estando semiinconsciente.

Sintió el clímax cada vez más cerca y aumentó levemente el ritmo de sus embestidas, saliendo y entrando con algo más de fuerza del sexo femenino, gimiendo al sentir como las paredes de la joven mujer lo aprisionaban cada vez un poco más.

Hasta que todo estalló.

Se pegó al cuerpo de su amante, jadeando, ahogando los gruñidos en su cabello, disfrutando enormemente del orgasmo que acababa de sacudirlo. Una mano traviesa viajó hasta los rizos oscuros de su esposa, encontrando el clítoris que latía, clamando por la liberación. Se la concedió, acariciándolo con rapidez con la yema del dedo índice, haciéndola explotar en leves sacudidas que la hicieron gemir, todavía dormida.

Esperó hasta que el último espasmo lo agotó, exprimiéndolo al máximo, y solo entonces se retiró del sexo de su esposa, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verse privado de tan cálido refugio.

Si por él fuera, se pasaría la vida entera, las horas, cada minutos, cada segundo del día enterrado hasta lo más profundo de esa fémina a la que amaba con locura.

Con cuidado vistió de nuevo a Hinata, colocando de nuevo el pantalón y las bragas en su sitio y abrochándole amorosamente cada uno de los botones de la chaqueta que él había soltado.

Fue al baño un momento a limpiarse y cuando volvió se acostó de nuevo al lado de Hinata, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y abrazándola fuerte contra él, aspirando hondamente con la nariz hundida en su cabello su aroma natural a lavanda.

―Te amo―le susurró, antes de caer vencido por el sueño y el cansancio.

La respiración acompasada pronto fue lo único que se escuchó en la silenciosa y oscura habitación. Hinata abrió los ojos, observando los atractivos rasgos de su marido aun en la penumbra.

Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que le había dejado que le hiciera estando medio dormida, aunque no era como si la hubiera obligado, porque si la hubiese despertado de buen grado se habría prestado a hacer el amor con él.

Sonrió con ternura observando como un delgado hilo de saliva recorría la barbilla de su esposo. Se la limpió con el pulgar y depositó en la comisura de sus gruesos y apetecibles labios un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

―Yo también te amo―le susurró al oído.

Y ahora sí, ella también se acomodó, dispuesta a dormir en los brazos del amor de su vida, soñando con la próxima vez en que él le hiciera el amor de esa forma tan dulce y cariñosa.

Con Naruto era capaz de sentirse especial, amada y valorada.

Porque él la hacía sentir especial.

 **Fin Sleepy sex**

* * *

 **Ay, no sabéis lo que me encantó escribir el Oneshot de hoy. Está recién hechito y yo misma me moría de ternura con cada palabra que plasmaba en Word. Este es uno de los que más me gustan hasta ahora.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review llenito llenito de ternura? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	30. Tights

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al treinta, señoras y señores! Ay, que ya solo me queda mañana...**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Tights**

* * *

Tragó saliva, observando por el rabillo del ojo mientras esperaban a los últimos rezagados para entrar en el cine. Habían quedado en ir a ver una película, la última de la saga de _Harry Potter_ , _Los crímenes de Grindelwald_.

Solo faltaban por llegar Ino y Sai, y Naruto no quería ni pensar en lo que estarían haciendo esos dos para tardar tanto. Claro que mientras podía deleitarse con la maravillosa vista que tenía a su lado…

―¿Qué estás mirando?―Respingó al oír la voz de su mejor amiga, Sakura. Se volvió, sonriendo nervioso, empezando a sudar al ver su mirada inquisidora con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazantes.

―Na-nada. ―Se sonrojó involuntariamente y desvió la mirada, poniéndose aún más nervioso. Sakura lo miró a él, luego a su lado y luego de nuevo a él. Sonrió con malicia, comprendiendo al fin el porqué del extraño comportamiento de Naruto.

―¡Hinata!―La aludida dejó de hablar con Kiba y Shino y la miró, sonriendo en su dirección.

―Sakura-chan…

―¡Estás muy guapa hoy! ¿No es así, Naruto?―Sakura codeó al rubio, haciéndolos enrojecer a ambos con su comentario. Amplió su sonrisa.

―S-sí―tartamudeó, siendo incapaz de mirar a ninguna de las dos a los ojos. Hinata se aferró a la tira de su bolso.

―Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun…

―Solo digo la verdad… ―se le escapó, haciéndolos enrojecer nuevamente a ambos. Sakura frunció el ceño.

― _Lentos._ ―Pensó para sí.

Se notaba a leguas que esos dos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso por miedo a ser rechazado. Hinata creía que a Naruto aún le gustaba ella, Sakura, mientras que Naruto pensaba que no era suficiente para alguien como la peliazul, que no se la merecía.

Sai e Ino llegaron en ese momento y al fin todos pudieron ingresar en el cine. Naruto se aseguró de ponerse en la cola detrás de Hinata, solo para asegurarse de que ningún pervertido se aprovechase de la situación o le mirase las bien formadas piernas que hoy llevaba enfundadas en unas medias con el león de Gryffindor, emblema constante en la película que iban a ver. Por todos era sabido que Hinata era una gran fan del niño que sobrevivió, y siempre que podía llevaba algún complemento encima o ropa que recordara a la serie de libros.

Ese día, al parecer, y para tortura de Naruto, había elegido unas medias que le quedaban justo a mitad del muslo, dejando un tentador trocito de piel adivinándose entre donde terminaba la tela y empezaba la mini falda que se había puesto esa tarde.

De un tiempo a esta parte Hinata se había vuelto algo menos tímida y más consciente de sí misma, de su atractivo, y eso traía por el camino de la amargura a Naruto, porque ya no era el único que se daba cuenta de lo preciosa que era esa chica de ojos perlas que le robaba el aliento.

En ese momento, de hecho, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de cine correspondiente, más de un idiota se había girado para mirarle las piernas y el trasero. Claro que él se encargó de fulminarlos a todos con la mirada, como diciéndoles que ella ya estaba cogida.

En la fila de asientos se las apañó para quedar al lado de Hinata, con ella justo en una esquina. Por nada del mundo dejaría a Kiba o a Shino la oportunidad para propasarse con ella. Bueno, sabía que podía fiarse de Shino, pero Kiba… él creía que el Inuzuka sentía algo por la chica.

―¿Estás emocionada, Hinata?

―S-sí―consiguió articular ella, controlando lo más que podía sus nervios. De reojo, vio como Sakura e Ino le hacían señas de ánimo, como diciéndole que era su oportunidad. Tragando saliva, se animó a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, a esos orbes azules como el cielo que le habían robado el corazón desde que no era más que una niña―. A ti… ¿t-te gusta _Harry Potter_ , Naruto-kun?―Como respuesta, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, no está mal, quitando el hecho de que Harry es un poco tocapelotas… me caen mejor Ron y Hermione. ―Hinata pestañeó.

―¿T-te leíste los libros?―preguntó, algo asombrada. Naruto se sonrojó.

―Bu-bueno… yo… ―Para su gran alivio, las luces de la sala se apagaron, dando inicio así a los anuncios previos y a trailers diversos de futuras cintas.

Suspiró para sus adentros, algo aliviado. Por todos era sabido que él no era de mucha lectura, pero con _Harry Potter_ había hecho un considerable esfuerzo, leyéndose los siete libros más los tres que se sacaron a posteriori. Y todo para poder acercarse más a Hinata y tener así un tema de conversación recurrente con ella. Pero no podía decirle eso a ella o pensaría que era alguna especie de loco obsesionado.

La película transcurrió entre los gritos ahogados de los espectadores y sus risas. Cuando terminó, salieron en tropel, riendo y comentando las escenas.

―¡Newt está como un tren!―exclamó Sakura. A su lado, Sasuke, su novio y mejor amigo de Naruto, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Naruto no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

―Te van a cambiar por un actor de cine, teme. ―Sasuke alzó las cejas en su dirección.

―Y a ti por un muñeco, dobe.

―¿Qué?―Sasuke señaló algún punto detrás de Naruto con la cabeza y él se giró, entrando en pánico en cuanto vio a Hinata hablando con un tipo delgaducho de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

Gruñó. Toneri Ōtsutsuki, compañero de Hinata en la universidad el cual sentía algo por Hinata. Y lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había dicho, adivinando que el propio Naruto también sentía cosas por Hinata, cosas bonitas e intensas que a veces no lo dejaban dormir.

Su sangre hirvió cuando captó como, casi sin quererlo, los ojos del muñeco, como él lo apodaba desde el primer día que lo vio, se desviaban ligeramente a las piernas femeninas, apreciando sin duda lo bien que le quedaban las medias con el león de Gryffindor.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

―¡Hey, Hinata! ¡Todos esperan!―Se puso al lado de la chica como quién no quiere la cosa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y pegándola a él. Hinata enrojeció como un tomate y Toneri los miró, extrañado.

―Na-Naruto-kun…

―¿Habéis venido juntos?―preguntó Toneri. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto se percató de que ya todos se habían ido, seguramente a esperar fuera. Así que amplió su sonrisa y abrazó más fuerte a Hinata contra sí.

―Pues sí―dijo, antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar―. Es nuestra primera cita, ya sabes… ―Toneri parpadeó mientras que Hinata se lo quedó mirando, incrédula, creyendo haber oído mal.

―¿Ah, sí?

―N-

―Sí. Así que si nos disculpas… ―La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, echando a andar hacia la salida, satisfecho consigo mismo.

―¡Naruto-kun, espera!―Paró de caminar, girándose a mirar a Hinata, aturdido ante la leve expresión de enfado que teñía su hermoso rostro―. ¿P-por qué le has dicho eso a Toneri?

―Ah… bueno… verás, yo… ―No sabía donde meterse. Había actuado impulsivamente, acuciado por los celos y la necesidad de alejar a Hinata de la posible competencia.

Entonces, captó la mirada de un tipo que pasó, la cual se fijó en las perfectas piernas de Hinata. Se puso celoso de nuevo y la arrastró entre gruñidos hasta un sitio algo apartado.

―¡Naruto-kun, esp-

―¿Quieres saber por qué le dije eso?―Hinata se encogió contra la pared, viendo como Naruto la pegaba a la misma con su cuerpo, encerrándola entre su pecho y sus brazos. Hinata tembló ante la mirada tan intensa de sus ojos―. Porque me he puesto muy, muy celoso cuando te ha mirado las piernas.

―¿Q-qué?―Naruto bajó la mirada, observando apreciativamente lo bien que ceñía la tela oscura de las medias sus preciosas piernas, subiéndola hasta ese tentador trozo de piel que no pudo resistirse a acariciar con el pulgar, enviando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo femenino―. Na-Naru- ―Pero toda protesta fue ahogada cuando los labios masculinos cubrieron los femeninos, en un beso abrasador que la hizo temblar, pero esta vez de deseo. Se aferró a la camiseta de él y abrió la boca, permitiéndole explorarla a placer con su lengua. Naruto posó las manos en sus muslos, acariciándolos mientras la besaba, pegando la erección que se le estaba formando en los pantalones a las caderas femeninas, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la deseaba.

―Bruja―susurró cuando se separaron, por falta de aire. Hinata aterrizó de golpe en la realidad, observando su sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes en contraste con su piel bronceada.

La atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola de forma suave esta vez contra él, sonriendo con la nariz hundida en su sedoso cabello negro azulado.

―Pero eres mi brujita. ―Hinata enrojeció furiosamente, aferrándose a su ropa y con la cara enterrada en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir contra su mejilla.

Tal vez no había sido mala idea el haberle hecho caso a Sakura. Había sido ella la que le había traído las medias como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

 **Fin Tights**

* * *

 **Sí, aproveché la coyuntura de que están poniendo en los cines _Los crímenes de Grindelwald_. Por favor, abstenerse comentarios con spoilers de la peli, que yo aún no he ido a verla.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	31. Last time

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al treinta y uno! ¡Al último! ¡Sí!**

 **Asfgashdasfgahsdasfgashd. Aquí el que sean viñetas me lo pasé por el forro. ¡Son más de cinco mil palabras, gente! ¡Y con sopresita!**

 **¿No queríais un gender bender? ¡Pues aquí lo tenéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Last time**

* * *

Respiró hondo, haciendo fila junto al resto de sus amigas y compañeras, delante de aquel portal. Temblaba de emoción, aferrada con fuerza a su escoba. Por fin, por fin había llegado el momento, por fin ya había cumplido los dieciocho años. Por fin, podría escapar por veinticuatro horas de la atmósfera deprimente y asfixiante de Uzu, el país escondido de las brujas.

Vio a su madre sonreírle desde su lugar al frente del montón de muchachas, jóvenes brujas entre las que se encontraba ella misma.

―Deja de temblar, dobe, me estás poniendo de los nervios. ―Fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amiga, Sasuki, de pie a su lado.

―¿No estás emocionada?

―Hmp.

―Eres un témpano de hielo―susurró.

―No vamos de excursión… ―Alguien las hizo callar y, por fin, la reina tomó aire, mirándolas a todas para empezar su discurso.

―Este año, como todos los anteriores, un nuevo grupo de jóvenes brujas saldrá al mundo de los humanos a cumplir con su deber para con nuestro pueblo. No puedo sino sentirme orgullosa de todas vosotras, esperanzada de que volváis con el fruto de vuestro trabajo y esfuerzo. ―Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud de féminas. La reina las hizo callar con un gesto de la mano―. Sé que no será fácil, porque hay muchas aquí que despreciáis a los humanos. ―Algunas miraron por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuki, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno―. Pero recordad que así es cómo hemos sobrevivido a lo largo de todos estos años, así es como las brujas hemos persistido en el tiempo. ―Hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras calaran en la concurrencia―. Así que, sin más que decir, espero con ansias vuestro regreso. Que la magia os guíe y ayude.

―Y que los espíritus os cuiden―repitieron todas a coro. La excitación empezó a recorrerlas, no cabiendo en sí de emoción. Aquel viaje al mundo humano era único, algo que solo se daba, normalmente, una vez en la vida pero que, si resultaba que tenías suerte, podías repetirlo las veces que fueran necesarias.

―Naruko. ―La reina abandonó su puesto, tan majestuosa como siempre.

―Madre… ―Saludó con una reverencia. La soberana de las brujas sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia su única hija, la cual no tardó en echarse a los mismos―. Mi niña… ―Le besó la frente―. Sé que no lo has tenido fácil, pero ahora eres una magnífica bruja. Hazme sentir orgullosa. ―Naruko tembló levemente y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa única que hacía a todas quererla casi al instante.

―¡Lo haré, mamá!

―Naruko… ―Sintió una caricia en su cabello rubio, siempre recogido en dos coletas―. Sabes que tienes un poder especial, el poder que nos distingue a nosotras, la familia real, del resto de nuestras congéneres. ―Naruko asintió.

―El poder de ver y manipular el destino―susurró. Miró aprensiva para su madre, consciente del dolor que de pronto velaban sus ojos violeta.

―Hace años, sabes que yo tuve que utilizar ese poder por el bien de nuestro pueblo. ―Naruko tragó saliva, asintiendo, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería―. No cometas el mismo error que yo. ―Naruko le sonrió.

―¡No te preocupes, mamá! ¡Volveré y te sentirás orgullosa de mí! ¡Es una promesa!―Los labios de la reina se curvaron en una sonrisa.

―Sé que lo harás, mi princesa. ―Una luz azul invadió de pronto el espacio, al tiempo que el amanecer comenzaba―. Ve, hija mía, y cumple con tu deber. ―Naruko la abrazó por última vez y corrió junto a sus compañeras, atravesando así el portal al mundo de los humanos, para llevar a cabo el rito que toda bruja en la mayoría de edad debía pasar.

* * *

―¡Uala!―Naruko dio vueltas sobre sí misma, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, observando con curiosidad y emoción todo a su alrededor―. ¡Mira, mira, Sasuki! ¿Qué es eso?―gritó, tirándole de las ropas a su amiga. Sasuki gruñó con molestia, pero se dejó arrastrar hacia lo que parecía un sitio para pasar el rato, lleno de luces y juegos.

―Parece algún tipo de magia… ¿para jugar?

―No creo que esto sea magia… ―dijo Naruko, viendo cómo se movían unos muñequitos en una pantalla―. Parece que hay que poner algo en este agujero y luego…

―Hola, nenas. ―Ambas chicas se giraron y pestañearon, encontrándose con varios chicos. Sasuki no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco mientras que Naruko los observó con curiosidad, detallando hasta el más mínimo recoveco de aquellos seres a los que veía en carne y hueso por primera vez en su vida―. Parece que necesitáis algo de ayuda por aquí.

―Estamos bien, gracias. ―Naruko frunció el ceño a su amiga y sonrió a los chicos.

―Un momento, por favor. ―Se llevó a Sasuki aparte y le pisó el pie, haciéndola morderse la mejilla por el dolor―. ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, teme?! ¡¿Acaso has olvidado para qué estamos aquí?! ¡Si empiezas así olvídate de cumplir con-

―Ya lo sé―la cortó Sasuki, en tono seco―. Pero no me gustan los humanos―gruñó. Naruko suspiró.

―Yo mejor que nadie sé por qué, pero mi madre confía en mí y no pienso decepcionarla. Así que ya puedes ir quitando esa cara de muerta porque no voy a consentir que me jodas la existencia durante el que seguramente será el único día en toda mi vida que podré salir de casa. ¿Estamos?―Sasuki volvió a gruñir pero asintió, consciente de que aquello significaba mucho para su mejor amiga, y ella, menos que nadie, podía fastidiar sus planes.

Así que haciendo de tripas corazón volvieron a junto de los chicos, Naruko sonriendo ampliamente y Sasuki, al menos, no tan rígida como antes.

―Bueno, creo que ibais a explicarnos algo… ―A los diez minutos, Naruko lamentaba el hecho de no haberle hecho caso a su amiga en lo de largarse de allí. Aquellos tipos no eran para nada de su agrado, y por nada del mundo podría…

―Oye, preciosa ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos por ahí, a algún sitio más… privado?―Naruko parpadeó, enrojeciendo en el acto al comprender la insinuación.

―N-no, estoy bien, gracias. ―Se aclaró la voz, dispuesta a irse esta vez. Ya había sido suficiente. Con estos no…

―Vamos, guapa. ―Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Naruko forzó una sonrisa. Sasuki estaba a punto de intervenir cuando uno de los chicos soltó un alarido de dolor que los hizo a todos volverse.

De pie, delante de ellos, sujetando lo que parecía una especie de bolsa que parecía muy pesada había un delgaducho muchacho de pelo oscuro y ojos perla. Inmediatamente, Naruko se lo quedó mirando, con un extraño pálpito dentro de su pecho.

―P-perdón―tartamudeó el chico, enrojeciendo de vergüenza―. No veía por dónde-

―¡Hyūga!―El chico tragó saliva, elevando su bolsa como si así pudiera defenderse―. ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Me tienes harto!―Retrocedió unos pasos, tragando saliva de nuevo.

―Y-yo…

―¡Hey, ya vale! ¡No ha sido más que un accidente!―Otro chico, de complexión más fuerte y extraño cabello rosado, se puso delante del chico de ojos blancos, como protegiéndolo. Inmediatamente los tíos que las habían estado molestando se fueron hacia atrás, asustados.

―Ha-Haruno… ―El chico de pelo rosa esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa y tronó sus nudillos, provocando que salieran huyendo en estampida.

―Cobardes… ―murmuró. Luego, se giró hacia el chico delgaducho, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección―. ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

―P-perdón, Sakumo-kun… e-es que… ―Miró de reojo para Naruko y Sasuki y se sonrojó―. Las estaban molestando… ―Sakumo se giró, pestañeando al ver a las dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena, observándolos con curiosidad. Luego sonrió, mirando fijamente para la morena.

―Ya veo. ¿Estáis bien?―Naruko fue la primera en reaccionar, sonriendo ampliamente.

―¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ya estaban empezando a ser un poco pesados…

―Agradecédselo a Hinata. ―Sakumo fue hacia su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciéndolo enrojecer de nuevo―. Es todo un caballero de brillante armadura… aunque lo que menos le gusta es pelearse por amor al arte. ―Hinata se cubrió el rostro con una mano, avergonzado.

―Nunca os había visto por aquí… ―comentó de pronto casual Sakumo. Sasuki desvió la vista mientras que Naruko volvió a sonreír.

―Es que… es la primera vez que venimos…

―¿A este salón de juegos?―preguntó Sakumo, sonriendo. Naruko le devolvió la sonrisa.

―No, no, me refiero a… _aquí_.

―¿A Tokio?

―¡Sí!―exclamó Naruko, aliviada de que él pronunciara el nombre de ese extraño lugar―. Somos extranjeras…

―¿Estudiantes de intercambio?

―Sí―contestó cortante Sasuki. Naruko le dio un codazo en las costillas y la morena la fulminó con la mirada, antes de volverse a los dos chicos, sonriendo de nuevo. Miró fijamente para el moreno que parecía querer esconderse detrás de su bolsa y avanzó hacia él, juntando las manos sobre su pecho.

―Muchas gracias por lo de antes, de verdad. ―Hinata pestañeó y desvió la vista, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, con los ojos azul intenso de esa chica rubia fijos en él.

―N-no fue nada…

―Bueno, no queremos que os vayáis con una mala impresión así que… ¿qué tal si os invitamos a algo? ¿Os hace un batido?―Naruko sonrió de vuelta a Sakumo.

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, Sasuki?

―Hmp.

―¡Yo soy Naruko, por cierto, Naruko Uzumaki, pero podéis llamarme Naruko! ¡Y ella es Sasuki Uchiha! Aquí entre nos, no habla mucho y siempre tiene cara de amargada―Sasuki clavó su mirada oscura en su amiga―pero es un pedazo de pan. ―Sasuki gruñó.

―No lo soy―murmuró. Naruko sonrió.

―Yo soy Sakumo Haruno, pero podéis llamarme Sakumo. Y este―cogió a su amigo por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia él―es Hinata Hyūga. Es un poco tímido, pero buena persona.

―E-encantado―susurró, sonrojándose en cuanto la mirada de Naruko se clavó de nuevo en él, curiosa. Tuvo que desviar la vista, apretando con fuerza el asa de su cartera.

―Bueno ¿vamos a por ese batido?―Sakumo se dirigió ahora a Sasuki, poniéndose a su lado. Naruko, por el contrario, sonrió alegre en dirección a Hinata y, acercándose a él, enganchó su brazo con el suyo.

―¡S- ―Un repentino latigazo, como una corriente eléctrica que la recorriera, sacudió su cuerpo. Jadeó y tuvo que sujetarse el estómago, doblándose hacia delante. Sasuki se apresuró llegar a su lado, sosteniéndola del otro brazo.

―¡Naruko!―La rubia cerró los ojos, aferrándose sin querer a la mano masculina de Hinata, mientras un aluvión de imágenes inundaban su cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por ordenarlas y entonces empezaron a deslizarse lentamente. Pudo ver claramente entre las imágenes los hilos que la rodeaban, hilos que salían de los meñiques de las personas que había a su alrededor y que se entrelazaban, se enredaban e incluso se tensaban, pero sin llegar a romperse nunca.

Los hilos rojos del destino.

Los hilos que ella podía manipular, romper y volver a unir si así lo deseaba, jugando con las vidas de la gente e incluso la suya propia.

Vio claramente como una hebra se materializaba poco a poco en su dedo, retorciéndose hasta tomar forma, alargándose hasta engancharse en una mano pálida, de dedos finos y largos.

La mano que la tenía sujeta. La mano de Hinata.

Sintió una sacudida, volviendo en sí. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue al chico, mirándola con ansiedad, preocupado. Luego entró Sasuki en su campo de visión.

―Sasu-

―¿Estás bien?

―S-sí. ―Se incorporó con ayuda de su amiga, mirando avergonzada para Hinata y para Sakumo―. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es algo que me pasa de vez en cuando…

―Padece de tensión baja―se apresuró a explicar Sasuki, echando una mirada a su amiga. Naruko asintió, aliviada de que la morena hubiera sido rápida para dar una explicación.

―Oh, vaya, eso debe de ser una putada, con perdón de la expresión. Con más razón debemos ir a por ese batido. Algo de azúcar te ayudará. ―Naruko sonrió, todavía algo débil por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―¿E-estás bien?―Naruko miró para Hinata, sin poder resistirse a mirar durante un segundo su mano, viendo ahora claramente un hilo rojo que salía de la misma para terminar la otra punta en su propio dedo meñique, atada en un nudo.

Era la única que lo veía, y no pudo ocultar parte de la ansiedad que eso le provocaba.

―S-sí. ―Tragó saliva―. Ya… ya estoy mejor, vamos. ―Se dio la vuelta con algo de brusquedad, sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse de Hinata.

Echó a andar junto a Sasuki, siguiendo a Sakumo que parloteaba sin parar y con Hinata tras ellos, cerrando la comitiva.

―¿Qué has visto?―le preguntó su amiga, en un susurro apenas audible. Naruko cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Miró para la mano de Sasuki, esa en la que le había dado tiempo a ver también una pequeña hebra escarlata, unida irremediablemente al chico de cabello rosado que los precedía por la calle.

―Son… ellos. ―Sasuki pestañeó―. Ellos, Sasuki, nuestras… nuestras perso-

―No lo digas―cortó Sasuki, sintiendo la ira recorrerla―. No lo digas, ni lo pienses. No quiero saberlo.

―Sasuki…

―Puedes hacer algo ¿no? Pues hazlo. Corta los vínculos.

―Sasuki… ―Naruko suspiró, mirando de reojo para los dos chicos―. Si hago eso… sabes lo que pasará ¿verdad? Ellos jamás podrán ser felices, jamás podrán encontrar a alguien más a quien amar, no como deberían, y eso los hará desgraciados…

―No lo sabes―dijo Sasuki, con voz gélida. Naruko cerró los ojos, recordando con dolor a su madre.

―Sí, sí lo sé―susurró. Y miró fijamente para su amiga―. Y tú también. ―Sasuki contrajo los músculos del rostro, seguramente recordando.

Pero Naruko no dijo nada más. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se integró en la conversación de los dos chicos, preguntándoles cosas sobre ese mundo desconocido y riendo con las ocurrencias de Sakumo. Mientras que Sasuki los observaba.

Hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de las sonrisas y de la alegría fingida de su mejor amiga. Tiempo atrás, había jurado no permitir que nada ni nadie dañara a Naruko, porque sin la rubia ella misma se habría perdido, condenada a sufrir en vida. No solo era su mejor amiga, era su guardiana, su protectora en la sombra.

Miró de nuevo para los dos chicos a los que acababan de conocer, sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago al ver los ojos verdes del chico de pelo rosa observarla de reojo, mientras que los blancos del otro no se apartaban de Naruko, como si algo los atrajera de ellas dos, como si fuera imposible para ellos dejar de mirarlas.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, recordando las palabras de Naruko.

Su amiga tenía razón. Por mucho que le doliera, si ella al final hacía uso de su poder, de su magia…

Ninguno de los cuatro podría ser feliz nunca.

Jamás.

* * *

―Bueno, decidme… ¿qué os parece Tokio hasta el momento?―Naruto sonrió, terminando de sorber un poco de su batido de vainilla.

―Pues… muy grande y muy ruidoso… También hemos visto a algunos niños vestidos de forma… distinta. Ha sido divertido. ―Sakumo soltó una carcajada.

―Es que hoy es Halloween. Bueno, esta noche. Es una celebración que viene de fuera, pero a mucha gente le gusta. De hecho… nosotros vamos hoy a una fiesta… la organiza un amigo. ¿Os apetecería venir? Podríais conocer gente… hacer amigos… ―Los ojos verdes de Sakumo se detuvieron unos segundos en Sasuki, quien se limitó a beber de su batido de chocolate amargo, desviando la vista.

Naruko se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Habían ido allí con un objetivo, y tal vez esos dos chicos podrían valer. Una punzada de dolor la atravesó al pensar en utilizarlos de aquella forma, sobre todo porque parecían buenas personas. Sus auras estaban limpias, sin atisbo alguno de malicia.

La de Sakumo irradiaba positivismo y energía. La de Hinata dulzura y serenidad.

Miró para Sasuki, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente, aunque con gesto algo rígido. Naruko sonrió, intentando no dejar que las malas vibraciones hicieran mella en su mente.

―Nos encantaría. ―Naruko tuvo que tragar saliva al decir aquello. Sakumo sonrió ampliamente y Naruko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tanto su aura como la de Hinata vibraban, sin duda contentos de que hubieran aceptado su invitación.

―Hay que llevar disfraz ¿de acuerdo?

―No hay problema.

―Bien, pues… ¿os recogemos a eso de las siete?

―De acuerdo.

―Perfecto, si me días vuestro número…

―Podemos vernos aquí―dijo Sasuki, cortando la conversación. Sakumo la miró―. Ni Naruko ni yo tenemos esas cosas, así que quedamos aquí delante, de este sitio. ―Sakumo pestañeó, guardando entonces su teléfono en el bolsillo nuevamente.

―Oh, vale. Digo, es un poco extraño que no tengáis un móvil pero… está bien. Nos vemos aquí entonces… ―Miró para el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era―. ¡Mierda! ¡Hinata, levanta!―Su amigo pestañeó, apartando la vista de Naruko, trastabillando cuando, haciendo gala de una fuerza sorprendente, Sakumo lo obligó a incorporarse, arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

―¿Q-qué pasa?

―¡Que llegamos tarde, joder!―Hinata miró para la hora y casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver lo que las manecillas marcaban.

Ambos echaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras Sakumo volvía gritarles a las chicas que se veían a las siete de ese mismo día en ese mismo lugar.

―Esto va a ser una mierda―murmuró Sasuki. Naruko cerró los ojos, evocando en su mente la mirada cálida de Hinata, sabiendo que a él también se le apretaba el estómago cada vez que sus orbes azules se encontraban con esas dos perlas que le parecían preciosas.

Los seres humanos estaban prohibidos para las brujas. Y solo los dioses sabían por qué las habían condenado en su día a enamorarse de ellos, a sufrir por ellos.

* * *

―¡Aquí, chicas!―Sakumo se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludándolas con la mano. Llevaba puesto un traje de demonio, con sus cuernos, su cola y su tridente. Naruko tuvo que apretar los labios, reprimiendo la carcajada que quiso escapar de su garganta.

Ahora entendía porqué a Lucifer le resultaba tan molesto Halloween. Era la mar de gracioso ver la cómica representación que hacían los humanos de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

Por su parte, Hinata iba de un elegante vampiro, o eso parecía. Naruko tuvo que admitir que no lo había hecho nada mal. A excepción de la sangre que tenía pintada en la comisura de los labios. Los vampiros, contrario a lo que los humanos pensaban, no eran unos ansiosos comiendo. Les gustaba tomarse su tiempo, dejando luego todo limpio.

Sonrió, saludando con su escoba. Ella y Sasuki habían optado por sus diarios trajes de bruja, con el sombrero en punta y las botas de cordones. El suyo tenía cintas naranja adornándolo mientras que el de Sasuki tenía algún toque en morado.

―¡Hola!

―Guau, estáis estupendas. ¿No es así, Hinata?

―S-sí―balbuceó el aludido, sin poder despegar sus orbes perlas de Naruko―. E-estáis muy guapas. ―Naruko sonrió de forma dulce y se acercó a él, sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado en su pecho.

―Tú también estás muy guapo, Hinata. ―El chico enrojeció al notar como un dedo travieso de la rubia se deslizaba por su disfraz, alisando alguna arruga invisible. Naruko enganchó su brazo con el de él y elevó la mano en la que tenía la escoba al cielo.

―¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!

―¡Así se habla! ¿Vamos?―Miró para Sasuki, quien desvió la mirada, removiéndose algo incómoda.

―Vamos―suspiró al fin. Sakumo sonrió y los cuatro juntos se encaminaron al lugar de la fiesta. Tuvieron que montarse en metro y aquello les pareció de lo más excitante a las dos brujas.

―¡Eso ha sido genial!―exclamó Naruko, dando saltitos emocionados por las escaleras hacia la calle. Sakumo rio mientras que Hinata sonrió, observando con ojos brillantes para la chica.

―¿Es la primera vez que montáis en metro?

―Sí, en donde vivimos no tenemos metro.

―Vaya… ―Sakumo los guio hasta una casa que quedaba en una calle poco transitada. Llamó al timbre y un rubio de ojos azules abrió la puerta.

―¡Hola, frentón!―Sakumo rodó los ojos ante el saludo.

―Hola, cerdito.

―Chi-chicos… ―empezó Hinata. Sakumo suspiró.

―Vaya, habéis traído compañía. Hola, guapas. Estáis en vuestra casa… ¡Shika, deja de aguarnos la fiesta con tu jeta de "me-importa-todo-una-mierda". ―Vieron al rubio perderse entre la gente, dejando la puerta abierta para que pudieran entrar sin problemas.

―¿Algo de beber?―Sonriendo, Naruko se acercó a Hinata y le tomó las manos, en un gesto que hizo al moreno enrojecer furiosamente.

―A mí… me gustaría bailar. ―Y dicho esto arrastró al chico hacia el gentío, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música. Obligó a Hinata a abrazarla mientras ella hacía lo mismo, pasando los brazos por su cuello, dejándose envolver por el aura tranquila de él―. ¿Sabes?―Hinata la miró, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón cuando ella lo miró directamente a los ojos―. Esta es mi primera fiesta. ―Hinata parpadeó.

―¿D-de verdad?―Naruko asintió―. Pu-pues no lo entiendo… e-es decir… e-eres muy guapa… y… bueno… ―Naruko sintió la ternura invadirla al ver un adorable sonrojo teñir las pálidas mejillas masculinas.

Sonrió y, poniéndose de puntillas, acarició la suave piel de su rostro.

―Tú también eres muy guapo ¿lo sabías?―Y sin más ceremonia pegó sus labios a los suyos, besándolo de forma torpe pero cariñosa. Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero enseguida empezó a responder al beso, apresando la cintura femenina para abrazarla contra él.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían los ojos brillantes. Naruko no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y lo empujó fuera de la zona de baile, besándolo de nuevo, con más confianza ahora. Hinata la siguió, echándose hacia atrás, hasta que se vio contra la pared. Gimió cuando sintió uno de los blanditos pechos de la chica apretarse deliciosamente contra su torso. No pudo evitar que su propio cuerpo reaccionara, y puso las manos en los hombros femeninos, tirando de ella para apartarla.

―E-espera… ―dijo, con la respiración entrecortada. Naruko frunció el ceño, contrariada.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? ¡Lo siento! Es que es mi primera vez y… bueno… ―Hinata parpadeó, para inmediatamente empezar a hacer aspavientos con las manos.

―¡No, no! ¡N-no es eso, Naruko-chan!

―¿Naruko-chan?―Hinata se sonrojó una vez más. Naruko volvió a sonreír, acariciándole por encima de la ropa.

―Naruko-chan… me gusta―susurró, volviendo a besarlo―. Y tú también me gustas. ―Hinata pestañeó, incrédulo.

―Naruko-chan… n-no nos conocemos y y-yo…

―¿Crees en el destino?―Hinata volvió a parpadear.

―Yo… ¿s-sí?―Naruko sonrió, abrazándolo y pegando la cabeza su pecho. Hinata correspondió, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

―Entonces no digas nada y ven conmigo―susurró ella. Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. Aquello no era lo correcto, lo que le habían enseñado, pero algo le decía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta. Desde aquella mañana Naruko había tocado algo en su interior, removido su alma hasta moldearla de una manera que ni él mismo sabía que podía hacer.

Tragando saliva, la abrazó más fuerte contra él. Naruko sonrió, dándose cuenta de aquella era su respuesta, una respuesta afirmativa.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó por toda la casa, buscando alguna habitación vacía. Encontró un cuarto algo apartado en el piso superior que aún no estaba ocupado y entraron en él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Naruko murmuró unas palabras mientras apuntaba sus dedos al pomo de la puerta, atrancando así la puerta con uno de sus hechizos.

Luego se giró, a mirar a Hinata, con los ojos brillantes. Se humedeció los labios y se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se deshizo también de las gomas que sujetaban sus coletas, permitiendo así que su cabello rubio, lacio y largo, cayera con gracia sobre sus hombros y espaldas, enmarcando su rostro. Hinata quedó fascinado por ese pelo, y no pudo reprimir las ganas de acariciarlo.

Naruko cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los dedos de ese chico en su pelo, mientras las suyas viajaban a los botones del vestido, soltándolos uno a uno. Hinata se apartó, con la boca seca, viendo como ella dejaba al descubierto su bronceada y piel. Elevó las manos y acarició sus hombros, maravillándose de la suavidad de la misma, mientras las ropas femeninas caían al suelo.

Tragó saliva al ver sus pechos libres, sin ropa interior que los resguardara. Naruko soltó una risita nerviosa, frotándose las manos contras sus muslos.

―Hinata… ―Se acercó a él, con determinación, y empezó a desnudarlo. Tras salir del trance en el que Naruko lo había sumido, la ayudó, quedando él en ropa interior. Naruko acarició su vientre y su pecho, llegando a sus hombros, mientras que Hinata exploraba sus brazos, sus caderas, sus costados y el contorno de sus pechos, con manos temblorosas―. Yo… ―empezó ella, abrazándolo y pegándose a él, con un adorable sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas―. E-es mi primera vez y… ―Hinata sonrió con ternura, enmarcando su cara entre sus manos, acunando su rostro con cariño, mirándola.

―Para mí también―dijo, con la voz ronca. Naruko sintió un cosquilleo de alegría invadirla. Saber que su persona destinada no había estado con otras chicas supuso un tremendo alivio para ella.

Se besaron, acariciándose con cuidado, conociéndose. Hinata besó su cuello y Naruko soltó una risita, sintiendo cosquillas por la leve caricia. Sintió su boca deslizándose con cuidado, con mimo, mientras sus dedos serpenteaban vacilantes por sus curvas hasta ahuecar sus senos, apretándolos. Naruko gimió y Hinata sintió que su propia excitación aumentaba.

Temblando como una hoja, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó suavemente sobre el colchón, admirando la belleza de esa chica a la que, sin siquiera saberlo aún, ya le había entregado su corazón y su alma, todo su ser.

Bajó el rostro, besándola, aventurándose a ir un poco más allá, pasando las puntas de los dedos por los pezones, notándolos reaccionar a su toque.

Naruko se frotó contra él, haciéndolo gemir al sentirla húmeda contra su erección. La besó con algo de urgencia ahora, pellizcando los pezones y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Naruko se abrió para él, permitiendo así que sus sexos se rozasen de nuevo. Hinata bajó a lo largo de su anatomía, enganchando las manos en el elástico de su ropa interior, bajando las bragas naranjas por sus piernas. Naruko se sentó sobre el colchón y lo ayudó a él con sus calzoncillos, dando un respingo al ver saltar fuera a su miembro rígido. Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza.

―P-perdón. ―Naruko negó con la cabeza. Llevó una de sus manos a su erección, palpándola con los dedos y sintiéndola latir en cuanto la tocó. Hinata, sin dejar de observarla, tomó su mano pequeña y bronceada entre la suya y la envolvió alrededor de su excitación, enseñándole a acariciarlo.

Naruko lo hizo, torpemente al principio pero con algo más confianza después. Hinata cerró los ojos, gimiendo, jadeando. Sintió sus testículos contraerse y tuvo que apartarla antes de que lo hiciera terminar antes de tiempo.

―Naruko-chan… ―Ella pareció comprender, porque se tumbó de espaldas sin dejar de sonreírle, abriéndose para él. Hinata se cernió sobre ella, besándola dulcemente, disfrutando del beso―. I-intentaré ir con cuidado… ―Naruko asintió. Lo vio tomar su sexo duro y caliente en su mano, guiándolo a su entrada. Cuando notó rozarse la hinchada punta contra sus labios inferiores no pudo evitar arquearse, pidiendo que entrase en ella.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior Hinata empujó un poco, notando como el calor femenino lo arropaba. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo, empujando un poco más, abriéndose paso en la tierna carne hasta ahora inexplorada. Naruko lo ayudó arqueándose, metiéndolo más en su interior, cruzando las piernas en su cintura y haciendo fuerza para que terminara de llenarla.

―Hinata… ―gimió en una súplica. El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza y de un solo envite más terminó de penetrarla. Naruko sintió que la partían en dos y tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros masculinos, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Hinata se quedó unos momentos quieto, respirando agitadamente.

―Na-Naruko-chan… yo… t-tengo que…

―Sí… ―Tomando aire, Hinata salió de ella, volviendo a entrar cuidadosamente, intentando no dañarla. Pronto cogió un ritmo regular, que los hacía suspirar y gemir a ambos. Naruko sentía que una tensión se acumulaba en su vientre, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Empezó a acompañar las embestidas de Hinata, buscando algo, una especie de liberación a tanta ansiedad desconocida.

Y entonces todo explotó. Gimió audiblemente, abrazando a Hinata contra ella, obligando a sus cuerpos a confundirse en la oscuridad. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo los espasmos femeninos sacudir su miembro dentro de ella. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo sin parar, disfrutando al máximo.

Hasta que él mismo sintió que estallaba.

Se tensó sobre Naruko mientras ella seguía aferrándolo con brazos y piernas, arqueándose para que toda su semilla quedara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hinata se desplomó entonces sobre ella, intentando no aplastarla con su peso.

―Naruko-chan… ¿e-estás…

―Ha sido maravilloso. ―Hinata sintió el alivio recorrerlo. Se echó a un lado, haciendo una mueca al verse privado del cálido refugio de la chica. La abrazó contra él, sintiendo el cansancio invadirlo. Naruko le acarició el pelo y el rostro.

―Duerme, mi príncipe―le susurró en el oído. Y cerrando los ojos murmuró unas palabras en una lengua extraña, haciendo que Hinata cayera en un profundo sueño del que no saldría hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente.

Estuvo varios minutos más así, observándolo, sintiendo ya el dolor de tener que abandonarlo.

Con los ojos velados por las lágrimas se levantó, recogió su ropa desperdigada y se vistió como buenamente pudo, temblando. Desbloqueó la puerta y salió al pasillo, cerrando de nuevo tras ella, resistiéndose a su corazón, que le gritaba volver a esa habitación y aferrarse a Hinata para no soltarlo nunca jamás.

Observó el hilo rojo en su meñique, atado al del chico que acababa de abandonar. Abrió los labios, dispuesta a pronunciar las palabras que los condenarían a ambos para siempre.

Pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de hacerlo, no fue capaz de negarle y de negarse el sentir ese maravilloso sentimiento que estaba empezando a coger forma en su interior.

―Dobe. ―El susurro de Sasuki la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se giró, descubriendo a su amiga, con las ropas igualmente desarregladas y el pelo alborotado.

―Sasuki… ―Su compañera no dijo nada, se limitó a ir junto a ella y a cogerle la mano, con fuerza, ambas compartiendo la misma desdicha y dolor.

Tragando saliva, Naruko cerró los ojos, buscando su magia y tele transportándose así a un punto silencioso y vacío de la enorme ciudad de Tokio, donde el portal que las había llevado allí parpadeaba, abierto y esperando su regreso y el de sus compañeras.

Lo atravesaron, dándose ánimos y fuerzas mutuamente para abandonar su destino y sus corazones junto a los dos chicos que habían sido designados por los dioses para cuidarlas y amarlas. Algo que, por muy irónico que sonase, les estaba vedado.

Al otro lado las esperaban sus maestras, la reina y la mayoría de las madres cuyas hijas habían salido junto con ellas dos para cumplir su misión en el mundo de los humanos.

Tragando saliva, Naruko dio un paso adelante.

―Madre… ―La voz rota de su hija dio a la soberana de las brujas la idea de lo que había ocurrido. Con la comprensión brillando en sus ojos abrió los brazos, y Naruko se tiró sobre ellos, llorando, dejando salir todo su dolor en forma de amargas lágrimas.

―Mi niña… mi dulce princesa… ya pasó… ya pasó…

Pero las dos sabían que no pasaría, y que tan solo el consuelo de saber que llevaba en su vientre un vínculo con el mundo humano haría más llevadera la pena.

* * *

―Bueno, veamos… ―Naruko cerró los ojos, tumbada sobre su cama, con su madre sentada a su lado sosteniendo su mano con fuerza mientras una de las brujas comadronas posaba sus manos sobre su vientre hinchado, entonando un cántico. Una luz violeta emanó de las manos de la mujer mientras esta se concentraba.

Al cabo de unos angustiosos y largos minutos la bruja comadrona abrió los ojos, sonriendo.

―¡Es una niña, su alteza! ¡Una niña fuerte y muy sana!―Naruko miró para su madre, con las lágrimas colgando de sus párpados.

―Mamá… ―La reina sonrió comprensivamente.

―Es una buena noticia, hija.

―¿Tiene ya escogido algún nombre?―le preguntó la bruja comadrona, sintiendo ya el entusiasmo y las ganas de salir de allí para comunicarle a todo el mundo que el reino de las brujas tenía, al fin, una heredera.

Naruko cerró sus orbes azules, dejando escapar una lágrima, evocando en su mente el rostro de Hinata, con su aura de calidez y calma rodeándolo, envolviéndola, fundiéndose con la suya.

Hinata era como un claro de sol, una luz en mitad de una tormenta. Sonrió, acariciando su barriga de cuatro meses con su mano libre.

―Himawari―murmuró. Miró para su madre y esta sonrió, apretándole la mano comprensivamente.

―Es un nombre precioso. ―Naruko sonrió con tristeza, volviendo a pasar la mano ahí donde su hija reposaba.

Notó una patadita suave y amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo la emoción y el dolor creciendo a partes iguales en su corazón.

Solo le quedaba esperar que, algún día, si el destino se cumplía, pudiera volver a ver a Hinata.

Y entonces los tres podrían formar la familia que los dioses habían diseñado para ellos.

 **Fin Last time**

* * *

 ***Se esconde detrás de su portátil* ¡No me matéis, jope! ¡Con lo mucho que me he esforzado para traeros algo bonito y memorable! (?).**

 **Me ha encantado cumplir este reto. Ha sido divertido y, aunque ha habido momentos de tirarse de los pelos, ha sido una completa y total satisfacción para mí el poder llegar a terminarlo. Y todo es gracias a vosotros, los lectores. Porque sin vosotros yo no existiría como escritora, ni existiría este maravilloso lugar que es fanfiction, donde nuestros deseos y anhelos se hacen realidad.**

 **Así que muchísimas gracias, a todos vosotros:**

coni06

edtru23

Akime Maxwell

Katydg

Guest

Shisui95

Lussyvr14

ParkYennifer

kaichou3

Fernando-Urashima

cookieVal7

Guest

Amyrose664

monica735

Guest

Nate River Birthday

Hinata Hyuga -NxH

Guest

Amberly07

Daiu Naruhina

Marys

Nina chan

Blue-Azul-Acero

Guest

Guest

Guest

Eclipce Rojo

clandestino

Guest

Guest

Janis O.x

Lily

Guest

Guest

Guest

Galu91

Guest

Guest

Guest

 **Y, por supuesto, a todos los que vendrán con este último OS. De verdad, lo repito: muchísimas gracias por apoyar esta serie de viñetas, pos vuestras palabras y vuestros comentarios, aunque no fuera más que un "Bien" o un "Sigue". Aprecio todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews.**

 **A los que pueda os contestaré apropiadamente por MP, lo prometo.**

 **Oh, por cierto, quería haceros una pregunta, ya a título personal y por mera curiosidad: ¿cuál ha sido vuestro drabble/viñeta/Onesho favorito o favoritos? ¿Me dejáis un review para contármelo? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Ay, sí, casi se me olvida: los prompts correspondientes a esta historia son** Smiles **y** Stripping **.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
